<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Flame by Chkilk01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887576">Eternal Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chkilk01/pseuds/Chkilk01'>Chkilk01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, POV First Person, Rape, Sexual Reference, quick marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chkilk01/pseuds/Chkilk01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith was saved by her job with the MCU,  she was running from her abusive ex.  Can this New assignment get her to finally heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive my errors, I have taken liberties with every part of this story.  I know no one involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 10 years working with the Marvel Studio’s production team as a production and personal assistant I was lucky. I could either work with talent or work with the director.  Usually I chose talent.  As a personal assistant I could pick whom I wanted as my clients on set.  I liked working with men; women were too demanding, I knew how to deal with men, they were easy, Have the schedule ready with their preferred morning drink, everything laid out for the day, and walk away.  If they needed something get it, if you had to go find it tell the truth and do it.  Be on time and solve their problems. Simple.<br/>
Walking on to the Eternals set I was given the cast list. I looked at the casting director, Addy, and laughed at who she marked as my client.  “You are giving me one of the guy’s from the Game of Thrones, I don’t get to choose?”<br/>
“Meredith!” Addy ran to me and hugged me.  “Nope, your client is early 30’s Scottish and male and one hell of an accent.   You can’t tell me he is not your type.  Although, he isn’t the normal 6’2” guy you go for.   Addy smiled,  “I mean, we do have some others you can take a look at, but it has been requested you are with Richard.  He reminds me of Tom without the posh. Kevin requested it.”  She laughed.  “He is young, 33.”<br/>
“Why not Kit,” I whined, taking Richard’s file and looking at it.   I knew some of his work, I remember meeting him a few times at different events.   Richard was one of the “it” guys in the industry right now.  Richard was defiantly very attractive, honestly in my opinion much better looking than Kit.  Why the picture was pulling me in, I couldn’t tell.  I remember he was always quite and respectful, he seemed nice.<br/>
“Kit only works with certain people, don’t ask me why.”  Addy rolled her eyes, so that pretty much leaves you with Richard.  The others would annoy you.”<br/>
“Why does Kevin want me to work on this project?  I was going to take a couple jobs in Europe this summer, spending the fall in Paris, and spend some time back home with my family in Colorado over the Holidays, skiing and getting a well earned vacation.”  I sighed. “Then go to Atlanta and work ‘Loki’ with Tom.”</p><p>    “Stop pouting, you can’t hide behind Tom forever.  You are in a rut.  You base your jobs around Tom and your boys.  You need to get some new talent to work with.  You really shouldn’t even be in your job; you should be running the assistants.  When is the last time you had a little fun?” Addy asked, “I mean go out get drunk, dance, have amazing sex and have to bear the walk of shame the next morning?” she laughed, then turned serious.  “You do know going back to Colorado means Theo will find you; he will try and contact you.  He will try and see if he still has control over you.  Seriously, he is married and still tries to haunt and control you.”  Addy sighed.  “Fly your family to London.  Have Christmas here.  You left to get away from him; you have a life you worked so hard to create.  It is time that you start working on your personal life.  You are almost 38, I know you want a husband and family.  Time to live for you, not your boys.  They give you everything you need but sex.  They love you, care for you, protect you are there for you at a moments notice.  You and Tom are basically married with out the intimacy.   You are co-dependent on each other.  Time to break the cycle girl.”<br/>
Addy knew me well.  We started out together on Iron Man 2 she worked in casting and me as a brand new PA on set. “Theo has been asking my friends about me, he heard about the “Loki” TV show and wondered if I was going to be in Atlanta playing house with Tom.  Funny thing is I have never done anything with Tom.  Seriously, he is like my brother.”  I shook my head so Richard it is, I thought.<br/>
“Richard is in costume right now.  Go meet up with him.  I hear his is really a fun guy to be around.”  Abby began, “You need to forgive yourself.  He groomed you and you know it.”<br/>
Theo, my ex boyfriend, was 6 years older that me, we met when I was 24, dated for 11 years.   He controlled me; it has taken me 2 years to get to a point I can talk about it.<br/>
“Go find Richard” Abby said with a small laugh, “Have him do your stupid questionnaire…”<br/>
“Hey now, I like to be prepared.” I said waling out of the room.<br/>
“You are not prepared for this one.”  She laughed.  “Richard will be you undoing.”</p><p>    Walking into the costume department I had to laugh at the amount of leather and spandex on Marvel films made her think of a S&amp;M club.  “Where are the whips and chains?”  I asked Samantha as she was measuring one of the actors.<br/>
“5 years and she still hasn’t come up with any new material.”  Sam shock her head and smiled, “So I have to deal with you until February?  Jesus, I though you would be doing Loki.”<br/>
“Me too, I am not happy.  I was lining up a job in Paris then a vacation back home to Colorado for the Holidays and then “Loki”.”  I almost pouted,<br/>
“One, you don’t need to go back home yet, and you know until he is dead or you are married that is a bad idea.”  Sam looked at her sternly, “Second, you know Tom will have to come to Atlanta for your birthdays…”<br/>
“Oh, I am so sorry, Richard.  Hello”  I noticed the man had turned around to be measured.  “Meredith, your personal assistant for the movie.”  I extended my hand, “Forgive me. Good to see you again.”<br/>
“No, no problem.  I’m happy we finally have a chance to get to know eachother better.   The Tom you were speaking of, is that Tom Hiddleston?  You were always with him or James McAvoy when I met you before.” Richard wondered out loud, “I heard Loki and…”<br/>
“Yes, I have worked as Tom’s personal assistant on every Marvel movie, and a few others. Tom is a little upset at Kevin because he has me working on this movie.”  I smiled,  “ I remember we were at that burns party together a couple years ago.  James and I dated for a few months back then.”  I smiled. “You will be in good hands, I have been doing this a long time.  I started on Iron Man 2.  I know what I am doing.  Believe me, I know the system and how to get what I want for you.  All you have to do is ask and give me 48 hours if I have to get it from out of the country. The next day or merely hours, if it is here in London, depending on the time of day.”  I grabbed a manila elope and handed it to him.  “This is your bible, there are two copies in there.  Keep one here, and one where you are staying.  It has all the important numbers including mine, Maps of the set, hours that Craft services is open.  Some local takeaway places that are different for the normal around here.”<br/>
“Wow, you are organized,” he said looking at the papers in a thick Scottish accent.  “What is this?”<br/>
“The questionnaire,” Sam replied in awe, “This questionnaire is a Marvel legend.  Every personal assistant on set uses this.  She is the one who came up with it, but you get the super secret one.”<br/>
I rolled my eyes at Sam as she left to go get more fabric, Richard filling it the questions as we spoke. “As you can tell I know these people, too well.  Yes, this questionnaire is a little different than the standard.  I try to cover my bases so I have everything you need.”  Something in looking at him made her nervous.  It was like he was staring right though her, it made her uneasy.  He was beautiful to look at I had to admit.<br/>
“Again, organized.”  He smiled and gave her his best wink;  “I like that in an assistant.  Makes my life easier, Tell me do you really try to give me everything I ask for?”  His voice lowering an octave as his smiled changed to something more challenging.<br/>
“If I can do it I will,” I held his gaze, my breath being failing me.  “With in professionalism and reason.”  I managed to reply,  “I’m not your drug dealer, pimp, whore, slave, or mother.”  I replied meeting his gaze, my breath hissed as I said it.  “So, now we got that out of the way…”<br/>
Richard laughed.  “Point made, just got be careful.”<br/>
“If you knew what I know, you would not worry one little bit.”  I laughed and winked at him.  Now anything you need right now, before I go take care of a few things and let you finish your bondage torture.<br/>
“Keep making bondage jokes 'n' ah micht hae tae tak' ye up oan th' offer.”  Richard walked over and whispered in my ear again thickening his accent, “Yer a bonny lass, no aren’t ya.” It came out more like a statement for himself than as a complement to me.  My stomachs tightened, his breath was warm against my neck, the smell of his cologne consumed my senses.  I could feel myself flush with his closeness; my mouth went dry again.  I had never in my life had this feeling with anyone.  This feeling of pure want.<br/>
“Thank you,” I grabbed the paper in his hand.  “Your trailer is all set up, except for the things you just told me about. I will have everything you need in about a couple of hours.  I have your schedule for today in the envelope.  I will need your phone number so I can send you the production calendar.”<br/>
“Ah wull give mah cell number ower supper.  Whit's yer address, ah wull pick ya up at yer house.  Be ready by 7:00 pm. Dress to go dancing.  No assistant of mine is sitting home on the first night of filming.  We will have a few drinks, dinner, dancing, and a little fun, get to know each other.”  Richard said in his thickest Scottish accent yet.<br/>
“You are demanding for someone so young.”  I met his eyes.<br/>
“Maybe, but you are going to give me your address and I will pick you up at 7:00 pm anyway.”<br/>
I laughing at his cock sure attitude, I wrote down my address and handed it to him.  “Let the gate know you are there to see Niñita. I will tell them you are coming. I have a passcode because of the people I know, and I am sub-letting from Tom while he is in NYC.” and to keep Theo out I thought to myself.  I didn’t think he could get entrance to the country, but better safe that sorry.<br/>
“7:00 pm lassie, be ready for th’ time of ya life.”  Richard said running his finger down her arm and walked away.  </p><p>    7 pm sharp he was at her place. “Hello,” I answered the door in a black mid-sleeve boho mini dress, with lace panel trim, and deep plunging V-neck.  It was the only “club dress” I had, and it was way too tight.  My boobs were about to fall out of the dress. My long chestnut hair was curled into beach waves.  I was a size 8 squeezing into a size six. I looked like two pigs fighting under a blanket. As that thought ran through my head I smiled at him.<br/>
Richard had to clear his throat in order to speak when the door opened.  She was beautiful.    “Wow, you look amazing.”<br/>
“Thank you, come in let me get my bag,” I smiled a little coyly not wanting him to see my insecurity about my looks, “You don’t look half bad yourself.”<br/>
“So this is where the famous Tom Hiddleston lives…” Richard smiled looking around, “Nice place.”<br/>
“I’m not going to have to get a restring order am I?”  I asked him grabbing my purse.<br/>
“No, I am looking for a new place, here in London, and am trying to decide what area.“  He followed her out the door, walking to the car and opening the door for her. He had hired a car for the night so drinking would not be a problem. “You will have to show me around tonight.  Where is a good place to go?”<br/>
“I take it you are on a special diet for the movie…” I began knowing how restrictive actors diets can be during filming.<br/>
“Not tonight, we are going dancing and I will work off every calorie I eat.”  He smiled.<br/>
“The Freemasons Arms,” She told the driver, then turning to look at Richard.  “Is this a date?”<br/>
“Do you want it to be?” He smiled taking her hand.  “I think you are beautiful, I know we are going to be working closely together for the next few months, but…”<br/>
“I have never dated any of my clients, I have a strict rule about that…”<br/>
“Yet you are here, with me going to dinner, and to the club in a dress that says fuck me.”  He asked her with a dangerous smile.<br/>
“Oh little boy, just because I squeeze myself in to a dress that is way to small, and go out for a night of fun, does not mean I am sleeping with you or that I want to.”<br/>
Richard leaned in and whispered in her ear.  “That dress is perfect.”  His warm breath for the second time that day sent shivers up her spine.  “I’m not so little.”<br/>
Dear lord this kid was going to make me break all my rules.  He was almost 5 years younger than me; I am way too old for him.  I am at the point in my life where I am making the choice between to have or not to have kids, or a family.  “You realized I am almost 38 right?”  I blurted out.  “ I am way too old for you.”<br/>
“I know, I can do research too. Honestly, I noticed you years ago. We, my lassie, have a couple mutual friends.  I requested you to be my assistant.” He smiled mischievously,  “Idris and Zac, told me all about what a great person you were and how I was lucky to get to work with you.”<br/>
“Traders,” I grumbled trying to straighten my dress.<br/>
All Richard could do was laugh watching her.  Idris was right, she had a quick tongue, but underneath the exterior was a wound no one has been able to heal, no matter how much people have tired to protect her and help her she kept that wound to herself.  Idris told him the only person who may even know the full story was Tom.  Something inside him suddenly was jealous; he had this sudden instinct to protect her.  “I called Idris and told him I was going to do the Eternals, two days later he called me back and said he talked to Kevin and told me he arranged for you to be my PA.”  Richard told her, “Tell me how much clout do you have in the Marvel world?  It seems everyone I have met knows you and is in love with you.”<br/>
“That is nice to hear,” I blushed.  “I worked very hard to get where I am at. I have a lot…  Ah, we are here.  I will tell you my story over dinner if you tell me yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith tells her secrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ordered my favorite drink a Gin Royal Negroni made with Grand Mainer instead of vermouth with a splash if chocolate bitters. Richard had an Old Fashion.  “Look how posh we are dirking our cocktails, in a posh British restaurant, so far away from  the Bud Light pitchers in dive bars I drank in of my misspent youth.”<br/>    “Is this where your story begins?”  Richard asked eyeing her as she took a sip of her drink.”<br/>    “It is as good of place to start as any I guess.”  I looked out the window with a sigh.  “I will tell you, as much as you need to know right now.  I will be truthful if you ask me questions, I am also reserving the right not to answer a question if I can’t answer it right now.”  I began.  “Jesus, I feel like I’m I an interview for a relationship not a getting to know you session for a job.  I have to set these boundaries as I get to know you, trust you, I will fill in a few blanks.  I expect no different from you.  I don’t expect you to tell me everything in this one conversation over dinner. I just expect truth and honesty.  As I said I will do the same.”<br/>    “You have laid the grounds, I will accept them.  You don’t have to tell me everything at once.  We have 5 months of this job to get to know each other.”  Richard told her taking her hand, “I can be a little forward, when I want something.  I have wanted to have this date with you for a long time.  Please, don’t let that scare you, please.”<br/>    “I am not scared of you,” I replied seriously.  “I have my own monsters and demons that scar me, believe me there isn’t anything you could do to me that would scare me.  I take that back…  The only thing that scares me is falling in love, and not being loved in returned.  That I can’t do again.”  <br/>    “Let’s start at the beginning and we can go as far as we want to tonight.”  Richard winked at her.  “I don’t want you sad, so where are your from?”<br/>    I explained, “I was born in Iowa, my family moved to Colorado when I was a child. I am an only child.  At 18 I went to University to study Communication.  I didn’t know what I wanted to do after school so I took a course in being a Personal Assistant.”  I laughed, “On a whim I applied for an internship with Pinewood Studios in Atlanta, as a production assistant, and you could say that was my big break.<br/>    “Colorado, ok I’m going to ask this, it is like asking me if I wear a kilt, do you ski?”  Richard’s eyes smiled at her.  <br/>    He was more interested on where she was from than her schooling.  I had to laugh; his response was, in her mind, “yep, ok you did that.  Tell me the fun stuff.” <br/>    “Yes, I do and snowboard, I grew up 15 minutes from the lifts, we had ski lessons in our school courses.”  I laughed, “Now snowboarding, I don’t like as much.  I like the speed of going down a run, not the tricks.  Don’t get me wrong I can catch some air on a mogul.”<br/>    “Have you been to the Alps?”  Richard asked<br/>    “The German Alps, last winter with my parents, we met there for Christmas.  Tell me about you.”  I asked feeling I gave enough information for the moment.<br/>    “I will have to take you to his place in Italy I love this winter, so we can go skiing.” He smiled. “You already know I am Scottish, my accent gives that away…”<br/>    “I’d say somewhere close to Glasgow, by the way you sound.”  I smiled.<br/>    “Hum…  you know your accents.  Yes, just out side the city.  I was a fat, pudgy, shy lad growing up.  I have two sisters one older one younger, I got into acting at 11. after I left school. I went to the Royal Academy.  I didn’t play sports or do anything athletic.  Now I run a lot, and workout and swim to keep in shape.”<br/>    “I grew up playing volleyball and softball.”  I added, “Tom got me into running a few years ago.  I want to do a marathon one day.”  <br/>    “They are hard, let me know when, I’ll help you train.”  Richard grabbed his phone and started searing something “What is your last name and date of birth?  I have your email in my phone already.”<br/>    “Ah, Fergusson, my birthday is 1 February 1982.  What are you doing?”  I asked trying to look at his phone.  <br/>    “Hush… you’re Scottish?” He laughed at her attempts to look.  “ Hold on I am putting that in my phone, he lied.  He had pulled up the web site for a marathon.  He entered both of them on the race.  “Looks like you and I are now training partners.  We are running the Isle of Mann Marathon next August.”<br/>    “You little shit!”  I looked at him blankly.  “You did not. Why the hell did you do that?  Yes, my great- grandfather came from Scotland.”<br/>    “Check your e-mail…” He chuckled, “Because you needed a push and I was thinking about doing it again anyway. So, you will not be getting rid of me for a while.  Hell, we will be married before than anyway.”<br/>    “What the hell was in those Old Fashions,” I asked him, checked my e-mail seeing sure enough, my entry number and receipt for the marathon.  I looked back up at him; his face told me he wasn’t joking about asking me to marry him.  “Um, I don’t plan on getting married, to anyone.”<br/>    “You will marry me before we race, I’ll put a bet on it right now.  $500 euros.”<br/>    “I will take that bet, you know I am the one with all the power here all I have to do is say no, which I will, no matter how many times you ask.”  I sipped my third drink of the evening.  <br/>    The hostess came over to us and said our table was ready in the restaurant.  We moved to the u-shaped booth.  Richard pulled me next to him.  “I will have you saying I do by May.  I think a spring wedding in Scotland is beautiful.  Since we are both Scottish it would be perfect.”<br/>    “You are crazy,” Shaking my head, “Seriously though, I’m damaged goods, you don’t want anymore than friendship from me.”<br/>    “Do you know why I say that,” Richard asked her, “Don’t be thinking I am weird and a creep, but there has been some form of you in my dreams since I was 12.  I have this feeling that I have know you all my life.  I’d see you at dinners or events and get this feeling inside me…”<br/>    “I don’t think that is weird, I wouldn’t be here right now if I didn’t feel something compelling me too.”  I validated his feelings.  I did feel something; I just didn’t know what it was.<br/>    “Well partner, we have a couple choices.  We can go dancing or we can go back to house and continue the conversation.” Richard said after they were done eating.<br/>    “How about we get some desserts to go, since this will be the last night I will be eating them for the next year, and I have drinks at home…” I smiled as his hand rubbed my thigh under the table.  PDA’s I knew in public were not a good idea.  We were already going to have a write up in the paper.  “You know I will be your new girlfriend within a hour right?”<br/>    “Hum,” he leaned and kissed me.  “You already are, you just don’t know it.”<br/>    I was too drunk to say anything; I had wanted to kiss him all night.  He looked so good, smelled amazing, that damn voice turned me on more than anything. I did have to laugh at the fact he wore a similar outfit to Tom, basic jumper and jeans, the same damn shoes. “Do I have a say in this?” <br/>    “Your brain doesn’t, your lips already answered.”  He winked.  <br/>    “Are you trying to save me?”  I asked him, “Idris, Zac, Tom,Chris Evans, Hemsworth and his wife, all of the…  They all are my good friends and got me to where I am today.  They always try and hook me up with someone they think is good for me.”<br/>    “Believe me I am not being set up with you. There is something in you I want.  I’m not letting that go.” Richard said seriously.  “I haven’t smiled this much is years…”<br/>    “I still can’t believe you signed us up for the damn marathon!”  I giggled.  We had finished two bottles of wine and were completely drunk.  The decision to go back to the house was a good one.  There was a drinking game of Presidents and Assholes, I taught him; we talked about our childhoods, and our lives, our goals. Which then lead to a game of strip poker.  This was the current situation.  I was down to my black lace bra and panties; he was down to his boxers. It would be hard to miss not noticing he liked my choice.  I noticed him as well and it was making me hot. We were playing Texas hold’em and I had a straight flush on the flop, hearts K-9 in my hands.  The board read Q-J-10 hearts, All I needed was the A of hearts and I have the best hand in poker.  There is no way he can beat me. “You might as well just take off those boxers, I have you beat.”  I told him coyly.  <br/>    “That would mean you have a flush, or a straight flush, you could be open ended.  Ah, but you could be looking for the Royal.”  He looked at her with teasing eyes,  “We need more wine,”  He got up and went to the wine fridge.  “Which one’s are yours I don’t want to take your roommates…”   <br/>    “There is some in the big fridge.  I do not need any more.”  <br/>    “So are you going to fold to me?”  I asked walking behind him placing my hands on his hips and kissing his shoulder while he was looking in the fridge.  <br/>    “Now you are trying to use sex to win,” he turned and pulled me close, he smacked me on the butt playfully.  Taking his wine he pulled back me to the couch, he sat me down on his lap straddling it I faced him.  My arms went around his neck.  “If I fold what do I get.  Since you are asking me to yield, what do I get?”  He kissed and nipped my neck.  “I really love the way you smell,” His hands running down my back to my ass.  Your skin tastes so sweet.”  <br/>    “Protection?”  I asked enjoying how his lips felt “Cause if you want me running a marathon with you…”  <br/>    Richard stopped kissing her and laughed.  He rested his head on her chest, and then looked up at her. “I take it you are not on anything?”  <br/>    “I haven’t slept with anyone in over 2 years…” I told him.  <br/>    “Really?” Richard asked running his hands along her sides.  Suddenly, he got a feeling they were moving too fast.  “Well, we could go to your room and make out like teenagers.”  He picked me up and carried her upstairs.  I was asleep before we hit the bed.</p><p>    I woke up wearing a tee shirt of Tom’s I usually wore to bed.  My bra had been removed but my panties were still on, Richard’s arm was around me, I cuddled in to the embrace deeper.<br/>    “You need to stop moving your hips.”  Richard grumbled putting his hands around my waist to turn me too him.  He kissed her deeply.  “Good morning.”  <br/>    “Thank you for taking care of me last night.”  I replied returning the kiss.  “Please tell me, this memory of you entering us into the Isle of Mann marathon was a joke.”<br/>    “No my love,” he push back her hair.  “We are doing it.  Do you remember what else I said?”  His hand running up her back,  “I told you we would be married before then…”<br/>    “I am going to win that $500 euro.” I said biting his lip.  Suddenly a sound caught my attention, “Fuck Tom’s home.  He wasn’t supposed to be here for a month.  I got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>    “What the fuck happened here last night.”  Tom’s eyes showed he was angry.  “Who the fuck did you bring to my house?  Damn it, You know the rules.”<br/>    “Wow, bad flight?  Yes, I got drunk last night and invited someone back here.  I didn’t think you would have a problem with who I invited considering it is my new client.”  I returned his anger.  “And no we didn’t fuck, because that is the next question you are going to ask.”<br/>    “Meredith, everything ok?”  Richard asked putting his hand on the middle of her back.  He was dressed and the look on his face told her he heard the exchange.<br/>    “It will be fine, Richard this is Tom… Tom, Richard.  The latest member of the MCU family.”  She challenged Tom to be an ass.  <br/>    “Richard,” he nodded “we’ve met, Idris has told me about you.”  Tom exhaled.  “Sorry, you know how those Trans- Atlantic flights can be.”<br/>    “I think you owe Meredith the apology.” Richard told him.  “She has done nothing but say what a good friend you are to her.”<br/>    Now this was interesting, he was defending her.  “You are right, Mere, please forgive me.  I jumped to a conclusion, I know you would never compromise my privacy.”    <br/>    “You are cranky and tired and walked into a mess.  Go shower, I’ll make all of us breakfast.”  I walked over to Tom and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Now go clean up.” I smiled, turning to Richard.  “We are cleaning up our mess then breakfast” I kissed him.<br/>    “What are you making for breakfast?” He asked holding her waist.<br/>    “Well, that depends.  When does our training start?”  I asked him.<br/>    “Monday, I am too hung over to run today.”  He laughed and looked over shoulder at Tom.  “I entered us in the isle of Mann Marathon next year.”  He smacked her butt, “Go make us breakfast, I’ll clean up.”<br/>    “I’m making pancakes, eggs and sausage.”  I called out.<br/>    “Bloody American,” Tom shock his head watching her walk to the kitchen.  “I love that girl, but she does not appreciate a good English breakfast.  I’m glad she is going to be running again and has a goal, but watch her.  She has a history of anorexia.”<br/>    “Thanks for telling me that.  I know a little about her, Idris, and Zac both gave me some background.  They didn’t tell me details.  Idris called Kevin and asked that she be my assistant at my request.”<br/>    “Oh I know all about that.”  Tom crossed his arms and looked at him.  “Guess what I saw on my way home on the tube while reading the papers?”<br/>    “Let me guess, it say’s I have a new girlfriend, and she looks a lot like Meredith.”  He laughed, “She’s good, she knew it.”<br/>    “There are a few things you don’t know, her being in the papers is not a good thing.” Shit Tom thought.  “Ok, eat with us and I’ll get her to tell you.”<br/>    “We have and agreement she will tell me when she is ready.”  Richard told him.<br/>    “I’m glad she was able to set the rules.”  Tom told him.  “That is defiantly a step forward.  I’m gong to clean up...”</p><p>    Richard set the living room to rites and went to the kitchen.  “Tom said our picture was in the paper and called you my new girlfriend.  Are you ok with that?”<br/>    “We talked about it last night…” I shrugged my shoulders.<br/>    “You have been friends with a lot of celebrities and live with one you have probably been in the papers with them.  Tom said there is something we need to talk about?”  Richard asked leaning up against the counter take the coffee she offered.  It was exactly how he liked it.<br/>    “Oh, there is a lot to talk about.  Which is why I will win the bet, and why I have been celibate for 2 years.”  I looked at him.  “I will tell you a little today.  Some things that happen Tom doesn’t even know about.  I will need some more time to trust you to explain the rest.”<br/>    Richard watched her closely.  “What are you hiding little one?”  He thought then smiled at her.  “I promised you last night I wouldn’t push you.”  <br/>    “After hearing this, you will have more questions than answers.”  I replied, “I am sorry for that.  You will get the answers, just not with Tom around.  He doesn’t need to know the details.  If you truly want everything you are asking of me, you need to know.   I told you, I am damaged and might run when you hear my story.” I told him as I set the table.  Tom came over to me to give me a hug.  Letting me know he was sorry.</p><p>    “Ok, I don’t know where to start…” I began.  “I’ll start with my fear of knives.  When I was about 12 I had a guy take a knife to my neck twice.  I was lucky he did not do anything to me.”  <br/>    “What?”  Richard asked his voice was concerned, “Some guy tried to kill you when you were 12?” <br/>    I looked at Tom; this is something I had not told him.  “You know I hate knives.  Not kitchen knifes, but knives people carry for protection. If anyone has one I will be watching where the knife is at all times.”<br/>    “Mere, you were on set with me, I had those knives with me all the time.  They are Loki’s weapons.”  Tom began  “Why did you not tell me?”<br/>    “Oh, it scared the fuck out of me at first, but my job was to handle you.  Not run off like some 5 year old every time I got scared.  I can control it because it was a prop for the movie.  Every one has fears they have to contain.  That is one of mine.”  I tried to explain to them.  “I didn’t tell people because the one person I did tell, who I trusted, ended up using that fear against me.”  <br/>    “Theo,” Tom sighed.<br/>    “Theo is my ex.  He lives in Colorado we dated off and on for about 11 years.  At one point we lived together for over a year.”  I began my story.  “Richard, if I tell you this I am trusting you.  Tom, I told Richard he might have more questions than answers after this conversation.  You may too.  If I really want to move forward I have to just get this out.  Will you go and get the papers?”<br/>    Tom got up and went to the get what I wanted him to.  Richard grabbed my hand.  “Love you don’t have to do this now…” The look hurt and concern for me in his eyes killed me.  ‘We can talk just you an me alone if you want”’ Lassie.”<br/>    “No, you need to have the choice, I need to do this so if you still want me I can move forward with you, together.”  I exhaled and took his hand.  “Let’s go to the living room.” Tom handed me the papers and followed me.  “This is a restraining order.  My ex, Theo is to have no contact with me, he is to stay 100 feet away from me at all times.  He was charged with 3rd degree sexual assault three years ago.”  I began.  I felt Richards arm come around me.  I took a deep breath.  “He was arrested after I finally went to the police, when he got upset I would not let him sodomize me.  He beat me.   It wasn’t the first time he did it.”<br/>    “Jesus Christ,” Tom yelled, getting up.  “That is why Kevin brought you here.”<br/>“You know he was jealous of you,  I got punished a few times because of our friendship.”  <br/>    “Love, I don’t need to know… if you want to stop.”  Richard tried to stop me taking his hand and putting it on my cheek. <br/>    “No… let me finish.  I was very young, ignorant, naïve you could say.  I did what he asked many times because I knew, if I didn’t, he would punish me.  His punishment was cheating and making sure I knew about it.  If I didn’t do what he wanted he would take it out sexually, physically, and psychologically on me.  I was being groomed and gas lighted.  If I didn’t let him fuck me in the ass he would make it my fault I said no.  There were a few times I just did it, because I didn’t know any different and just wanted to be loved.  That is my fault.  I know I didn’t think enough of myself to fight or say no.  I did what he told me.   This next part is the hardest.  Four years ago, I ended up pregnant.  He didn’t want it and after a week of fights, and beatings for getting pregnant, he made me choose between the baby and him.  I was so confused I chose him, I didn’t want to be beaten anymore.”<br/>    “Oh, dear God…” I could see the tears in his eyes and murder in Tom’s.<br/>    “I thought if I didn’t do what he asked he would leave me.  I was so groomed to do what he wanted…”<br/>    “Shh… Don’t” Richard pulled me to him and held me as my tears started to fall.  His own forming in his eyes threatening to fall as he held me tightly against is chest.<br/>    “He didn’t get charged with rape because we were in a consensual relationship.”  My own tears falling harder.  “Even after the trial I went back, twice.  Both were just for sex he convinced me… I told his then girlfriend, now wife, about it mainly just out of spite.  How could I hurt him like he has hurt me?  I ended up hurting myself more.  He tried to kill me the last time we were together and I ratted him out.”<br/>    “You still loved him at that point.”  Richard said flatly.  <br/>    “I did, not now.  I have not had a relationship in 2 years because I don’t want to ever lose myself like that again.  That is as much as I am willing to share right now.”<br/>    “Dear god,” All Richard did was hug me.  “I will make sure you are never afraid again.  I don’t know what to say, I want to kill this fucker.  Is this the same guy who showed up at that Burns night?”<br/>    “Yes, someone knocked him out that night.  I didn’t see who it was because we left right away.  I wanted to get her back home.”  <br/>Tom growled.  “Theo is dead if I ever I see him again.”  <br/>    “Theo has 30 pounds on you Tom, he knows how to fight dirty.  Hell, he kept  zip ties and a cable on the drivers side of his car so he could beat the shit out of some one if needed.”  I told him, my phone beeped.  I looked at the text.  “Shit, it’s Beth, he saw the pictures.”<br/>    “This is why you can’t go back to Colorado.”  Tom said.  “Richard, last time she was home Theo found her.  He knows her fears and threatened her with a knife.”  <br/>    “Why was he not put in jail,” Richard asked?<br/>    “I am done talking about this for today.” I said crying and getting up.  <br/>    “Shh, I’m here.  Let’s go get you cleaned up, you are coming with me today.”  Richard stood up and hugged me tightly.  “I don’t want you alone, and Tom needs to sleep a bit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time with Tom</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ended up spending the weekend with Richard, he kept me busy we worked out a training schedule around his filming, watched movies, and went to dinner.  Not a word was said or a question asked about what I told him.  I was thankful.  He never tired to go for more than kissing or cuddling.  He was just caring for me, something I had never had.  <br/>    “Can I ask you to do something for me?” Richard asked, we were laying in bed my head oh his chest.<br/>    “May be…”<br/>    “Can you ask your friends back home not to keep giving you information about him and just make sure you block him from all social media.  I need to do that too, I will need his social media information.”<br/>    “I already did that.”  I smiled at him and gave him the information he requested.  “I didn’t scare you off?” <br/>    “Love, you were abused, why would I run?  If anything it makes me want to protect you.”  He replied holding me tighter to him.<br/>    “Protection is good, but please don’t go obsessive or over protective.”  I looked up at him.  “He can’t come to the UK.  His legal record won’t allow him to enter most countries.  I have gotten pretty good at taking care of myself.”<br/>    “Well, you have me now so you don’t have to do it all yourself anymore.”  He kissed her head. “So are we official?”  Richard asked trying to change the tone of the conversation?  <br/>    “You still want me after me telling everything?<br/>    “Yes, I do.” He smiled kissing her. <br/>    “Then yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.”<br/>     “I just need to ask this, are you comfortable with sex in general, or is that something you are not ready for right now?”<br/>    “I am fine with it.”  I told him.  “But, I don’t want to have it until I get on birth control again.”  I told him.  “I will make an appointment this week.”<br/>    “Would you be ok just using condoms,” He asked?<br/>    “If you think you can with out breaking them.”  I smiled<br/>    “Do you know what kind of birth control you want?”  He continued the conversation.<br/>    “I never had anyone ask me that, if I use the shot, or bar, or IUD, it could be 6 months before my cycle is normal.  I don’t stop having a period on an IUD. If we decide to have kids it could take longer to get pregnant”<br/>    “What works best for you?” <br/>    “The pill, honestly.”  I told him.  “But, I will talk to the doctor because of my age.”<br/>    “If you get an IUD, I have no problem waiting until your body adjusts.”  He smiled.  “I am in this for the long haul Love, I told you that. I would even wait until we are married if you want.”<br/>    “Are you real,” I asked him.  “How are you this understanding?<br/>    “Grew up with 2 sisters and a hippy mom.”  He laughed,  “You learn quickly.  Now we need to get up, we have to go get you new shoes and some running gear.  My treat since I am forcing this on you.”<br/>    “Damn straight you are!”  I laughed.<br/>    “I’m glad you are smiling, it killed me to watch you cry this weekend.”  Richard held me tight.  “I am going to say this again, thank you for telling me.”<br/>    “I had to, I like you, and you are my boyfriend…” I rolled my eyes and smiled.  “God I’m corny, we are going to be working closely together for the next year.”  I exhaled.  “Things could get out in the public and it is better for you to know now rather than later.  Alright, I am going to go home, shower, talk to Tom and find out why he is home, I will meet you this afternoon for some shopping.”<br/>    “Yeah, I have to run some lines for this week.”  Getting dressed he continued. “Tom told me you are anorexic and for me to watch you while we are training.  Is that something I should be worried about?<br/>    “Ever seen a fat anorexic? Cause that is me…” I rolled my eyes.<br/>    “I have discovered this weekend when you are trying to deflect you make self deprecation jokes.”  Richard stood in front of her tilting her chin up so she looked him in the eye.  “What was your lowest weight?”<br/>    “97lbs” I told him looking away.  <br/>    “What is the weight range the doctor told you was healthy?”  He asked<br/>      “Between 120 and 135.”  I replied.<br/>    “Since we will be running a lot, I will be watching your weight, If I ask you to step on a scale, do it.  I will give you down to 115, anything below that I will be monitoring you meals.  I won’t force you to eat right now, but I may remind you if I feel the need.”  He told her.  “My rules, love.”<br/>    “Don’t treat me like a child, Richard. That shit is going to stop right now or we are done before we begin.”  I said releasing for his grip. “I am done with people who control my every action.  I get it, I told you a lot of things last night and you want to protect me.  I don’t need to be protected.”<br/>    “I am Scottish, anyone messes with what is mine, I will protect it.”  He said seriously. “If it is you hurting yourself or someone else hurting you, you are my girlfriend, I care about you. I will fuck up anyone who tries to hurt you.   I will try not to be over protective and controlling.  But, if I need to I will. Lets get you home“</p><p>    I was putting away my laundry when my phone rang, “Hello...” I answered without looking at the caller ID.  <br/>    “I am on my way over to get you,” Richard told her.  “Time to go shopping!”<br/>    “You are way too happy about this.”<br/>    “Oh, I have a list. Be ready we are doing some serious shopping.” He laughed.  “I’m here get your cute little ass out here, before I come up and just decide to make love to you instead.”<br/>    “I’ll be out in 2 minutes.”  I looked out side and saw a jaguar sitting in the driveway.  “Damn boy you have a better car then Tom. Where are we going?”  I asked him getting in the car<br/>    “South London, there is a shop I want to take you to.   They will analyses your gait and feet so you get the right shoe and don’t start off with issues.  I have been going there for years…  What kind of phone do you have?”  He asked<br/>    “Android, Why?”  <br/>    “Where is the closest Apple store?”  He asked, telling him he pulled into the shops.  “Since we are partners in this, we need to be able to share information.  I’m getting you a new phone and accessories. Hell I might as well upgrade too.”<br/>    “Richard…”<br/>    “This is my idea remember…” He smiled turning to the associate.  “I am going to make your month, we are needing new phones, and new watches, plus accessories. Richard added her to his plan and got a new phone number for her.  He had thought about how he could get her to start really stepping away from the past, changing phone numbers was a good start.  An hour later they were on their way to the running store.    </p><p>    “What the hell are you doing to me?”  I laughed looking at my brand new watch.      “You are turning me into a millennial.  I am staunch Generation Y!”<br/>    “Well old woman, you are getting with the times.” He rubbed her thigh and smiled.<br/>    ‘’Thank you, I still don’t know why you are doing it, but I know better than to argue with you boys.”<br/>    “You boys?”  <br/>    “Yeah, the guys in my life.  If you give me something it is because you want to, I know not to ask why, so I am grateful and thank you.”<br/>    “Glad you see it that way, now with your old phone, keep it if you want, or you can just use the new one.”<br/>    “I think I will use the new one for personal and use the other one for business.”  I replied.  I have like a 1000 contacts I need to sort through….” I smiled<br/>    “I have one request that comes with this present, you do not give Theo your new number, and anyone that knows him the new number.”  He told her.  “You are on my account… I can see who you are contacting.”<br/>    “I will do that,” I agreed seeing how important it is.  “So are we syncing these phone’s so were can see each other’s locations too?”<br/>    “I will give you 100% access to my phone and location so yes,” He took her hand.      “I don’t want us to question each other. I told you long haul, I decided on a wedding date in May.”  He teased.  “1 May.”<br/>     “And where are we getting married.”  I rolled my eyes at his antics. <br/>    “Barcaldine Castle.  West Coast of Scotland it is very tiny, private like 30 people total.” He told her.  “Look it up.  I called and booked it yesterday.”<br/>    “You are really serious aren’t you?”  I watched him, his face told me he was dead serious.  “Shit, I must be crazy, I really want to say yes right now.”  I felt giddy for the first time in a long time.  Agreeing to marry a guy I just met.  Yes the engagement would be 11 months so still plenty of time to back out…  <br/>    “Don’t agree to say yes yet.”  Richard told her.  I haven’t officially proposed.”<br/>    “You booked a venue, doesn’t that mean we are engaged?”  I laughed.<br/>    “Not until I get a ring on your finger and you say yes.  I’m just planning.”  He had a coy smile.  “We need to talk about the set and what you want people to now and what we want people to see.”  <br/>    “I’ll follow your lead on this, I have never dated anyone on set.   I have been around enough celebrities to know PDA’s are usually not something that is done.  I am waiting for Kevin to call me.”  I laughed, “I wouldn’t doubt he is on his way to London right now to have a conversation with us tomorrow.”  I told him.  “Idris, Zac, and him all planned this so he can’t say much.”  <br/>    “Is Tom upset?”  Richard questioned, “He seemed as if he was.”  <br/>    “I don’t know.  He was gone most of the time I was home this morning.  He had some press to do with his play and for BAFTA.”  I explained.  “I am making dinner tonight and we are having a chat.”<br/>    “You trust him with your life don’t you?”  <br/>    “Yes, when things were going down with Theo, he and Hemsworth saved me.”  I began.  “I love him, as a brother.  He and his family have become my English family.  I value what he says.  He had to walk away from what I was telling you because he could not bear the details.  Imagine one of your sisters having to go through what I did.  You could be there for them, the situation, but not the details.”<br/>    “I wanted you to stop. I couldn’t handle it, myself.”  Richard tried to explain to me.  “I didn’t want to know.  You needed to tell it, to get closure so we could be.  I understand that.  I will tell you, I am afraid to touch you right now.  I don’t know how far you will let me go.”<br/>    “I’m not afraid of sex, but I want it to be with someone who loves me.  Not just because I have a vagina and it’s warm and wet and they want to fuck it and use it for something to pound.”  I explained.<br/>    Richard cracked up laughing.  “Seriously this is why I am falling in love with you. You are so blunt, and have this bad ass American personality.  Yet, you are so reserved.  I want you to break down those walls, and make angry girl go away.”<br/>    “Angry girl,” I looked at him. “You think I am an angry girl?”<br/>    “You have every right to be.”  Richard defended himself.  “I want to see your smile in your eyes.  I have seen it, but it goes away when you realize you let your wall down.  When you wake up and see me first thing, that is the smile I always want in your eyes.”  He told me parking the car and leaned over to her.  “Kiss me, my love.”<br/>    Walking in to the store Richard saw his friend and they greeted each other. “Ted this is my girlfriend Meredith, I kind of entered us to run in a marathon next year and she needs gear.”  Richard laughed hugging me from behind.<br/>    “You are still alive?” Ted asked him.<br/>    “Oh, he did this on our first date, within the first 15 minutes of having drinks!”  I rolled my eyes at Richard as he giggled in my ear from behind me.  “So now he has to pay for all my gear.”<br/>    “I’ll go pick out some clothes…  Have fun.” Richard kissed her cheek.<br/>    Ted Laughed, “Let’s get started on the evaluation, take your shoes an socks off and stand up here,” He helped her on to the machine. “How much do you run?”<br/>    “3 days a week usually about 3-5 miles a run.”  I told him.  <br/>    “Outside or on a treadmill.”  <br/>    “Both, depends on how I fell that day.”  <br/>    “Do you have any pain when you run?”<br/>    “Knees, ankles, I use to get shin splints.”  I told him as he measured my feet.  <br/>    “Ok I am going to have you run bare foot next and we will be done.”  Ted started a conversation. “What do you do for a living?” <br/>     “I work in the industry, behind the cameras.  I am no actor.”  I laughed.  <br/>    “Cool, alright I think I have a couple shoes that may work for you.  He went and got a pair try these on, get back on and run and I will see if there are any concerns.  How do they feel?”<br/>    “Great, what kind are they?”  I asked not knowing the brand.  <br/>    “They are called ON, and I added these inserts for stabilization, and arch support.”  He said.   “These work for you?  If you don’t like them once you get a few miles on them bring them back.”<br/>    “Do they come in different colors?  Not really a black shoe type of girl.” I laughed.<br/>    “Yeah, I’ll be right back.”  Ted laughed at her.<br/>    “Find a pair of trainers?”<br/>    “Yes, I did he is bringing out the colors they have.  What have you been doing?”<br/>    “Setting up a dressing room for you.”  He winked pulling her close.  “You make me want to do things to you in the dressing room.”<br/>    “Stop,” I bumped him. “You can wait a couple of weeks.”<br/>    Oh, I’ll wait till May if I have too.”  He pressed against her and kissed her.  “Go try on some of those clothes.”  </p><p> </p><p>    They got back to the house at 5 pm, Richard and I walked in with our hands full of packages.  “Just set them by the door, I’m going to have to wash these things before I wear them.”  I told him and wrapped my arms around his waist”.  “Thank you for today, you seriously spoiled me.”  I leaned up to kiss him.  The kiss lingered.<br/>    “You’re welcome,”<br/>    “Know leave, I have a date with Tom Hiddleston tonight.”  I winked at him, his proper English accent really turns me on.”<br/>    “You are already cheating on me?”  He scoffed,  “And for a frost giant?”<br/>    “Yep, get use to it, now leave you have to run your lines.  I will not be the reason you are not prepared.”  <br/>    “Fine, I’ll call you latter.” He kissed me again and left.<br/>    “What the hell is this?”  Tom questioned walking into the hallway.<br/>    “He took me shopping for running gear.”  I laughed, “Oh, I have a new phone number.  Don’t ask…  Here this bag is for you.”<br/>    Tom opened the bag and smiled.  It was a pair of his favorite shorts, some socks, and new leggings.  “Thank you, gifts and dinner?”  He hugged her, “You’re happy, he seems to make you smile a lot.  I have been worried about you.”  He said following me to the kitchen.  <br/>    “He is pretty amazing, a little over protective, but you are too.”  I smiled getting out the food for dinner.  “Way are you so upset?  You walked into this house pissed.”<br/>    “We had a bad week of rehearsals.  We all needed a break.”  Tom started, “What are we having for dinner?”<br/>    “Bangers and Mash.  Figured you would want some comfort food.”  I smiled softly knowing he would tell me what was wrong in his wrong in his own time.  “Are you ok with the things I told you about?”<br/>    “I’m pissed you ever opened up to me that way,” he pouring them some wine.  “I take it you and Richard are…”<br/>    “Together, yes,” I smiled embarrassed knowing he didn’t answer her question.  “I think he is a good one.”<br/>    “Tell me about why you have a new phone and number?” Looking at the IPhone and her phone sitting on the counter. “You just met 3 days ago and he is buying you a phone and this marathon thing?  A little fast… don’t you think?”<br/>    “I know, which is kind of scary and yet, honestly this feels way to right.”  I told Tom.  “I have slept in the same bed with him, sober and drunk and he has never tried to do anything.  I mean yeah we made out and stuff but nothing more, he is respecting my boundaries.”   <br/>    “But why a phone?”  Tom repeated.<br/>    “His reasons were so we can sync all our training, and Theo cannot contact me.  My phone will be used for business and the new one will be my personal one. Anyone having a direct contact to Theo cannot have my new number.  But, I already gave it to Beth.  She won’t give it to him.”<br/>    “No, she never has before and she is your eyes and ears if something is going to go down.  I won’t say another word, I heard you tell him to leave; he didn’t fight it when you said we were having dinner tonight.  Only make a little joke.  As long has he respects your boundaries.”<br/>    “Tell me what is wrong Hun,” I asked Tom.  <br/>    “Just this play is getting to me.  I’m tired of it.”  He sighed.  “I love being on Broadway but tired of 8 shows a week.  I actually can’t wait for “Loki” to begin production.  I am working with the director, Kate, she has some great ideas.” <br/>    “Good, but what else?”  I asked<br/>    “Home sick I guess,” He smiled a little.  “I missed you, and you have been gone all weekend because you have a new boyfriend.  Have you even seen any of his  movies?”<br/>    “Um, Game of Thrones…” I shrugged.  <br/>    “Ok, I am only doing this once, we will watch the Bodyguard tonight.  It’s actually good.  Plus he has a sex scene and I can judge how you are going to react.”  Tom told her, “That is going to be the hard thing to watch for you with your past.”<br/>    “I have been on set with you many times during sex scenes I know how they work.”  I told him.<br/>    “True, but you were not in a relationship with me.”  He laughed cleaning up their plates.  “Dinner was magnificent, let’s go see your stuff and watch your boyfriend.”  Tom rolled his eyes.  “What time do you have to be on set tomorrow?”<br/>    “Richard has a 5 am call time. So 4:30, early night for me!”  <br/>    “I’ll be leaving about 8.”  Tom looked at her shoes.  “These are cool, I haven’t heard of this company.”  <br/>    “Here,” she got a business card out of her purse.  “I grabbed this for you; dude’s name is Ted, great guy, he evaluated my running style and said these would be good for me.”  I said separating my clothes to be washed.  “Bring me your basket and I will wash everything up together.”  I told Tom.  I heard my phone ring and went to answer it and noticed it was a Face time from Richard.  <br/>    “Hello love, what are you two doing tonight?”  He smiled. <br/>    “Just had dinner, doing mine and Tom’s laundry, now going to watch this show on Netflix called Bodyguard.  Ever heard of it?”  I laughed.  <br/>    “Please don’t,” he grumbled.  “I was about to try and go to bed and I was just realizing I can’t sleep without you.  Come to my place, spend the night we are going to the same place anyway in the morning.”<br/>    “I have to get ready for tomorrow,” I told him, “I promised Tom some friend time, he won’t be back until Christmas and I am going home for that.”<br/>    “We will have to talk about Christmas.”  He yawned, looking at the clock “4 am is way too early.”<br/>    “Yes, now go to sleep, baby, we had a long weekend.”  I told him.<br/>    “I will, but I do need to talk to Tom about something in the MCU I was reading.”  <br/>    “Fine,” I gave Tom the phone all I heard was Thor and Thanos, I grabbed the wash and walked away rolling my eyes.  I wasn’t getting my phone back anytime soon, especially when I heard Ken Branagh’s name…<br/>    “He said to say goodnight.”  Tom laughed tossing her the phone and grabbing his.  He shot off a text.  “Now we are getting the real story on this guy.”  <br/>    “Did you just text Ken?”  I eyed him.<br/>    “Yep, he directed a movie, and Romeo and Juliette with Richard.”  Tom said.<br/>        RB:  Why are you asking about Richard?  Does this have to do with the  picture of Meredith with him in the paper?<br/>        TH:  Yes, I have been in NYC and need some information, big brother is  worried cause I have to go back tomorrow and don’t want her here alone if he isn’t a good guy.<br/>        RB:    Ya know I never thought about it before but they would be perfect for each other.  He will take care of her.  I approve if that makes you feel better.  Jesus, you all made me feel like a dad caught  between two sons.<br/>        TH:    Thanks, Talk to you later.</p><p>    “Ken gives you the ok, says you two would be perfect for each other.”  Tom shock his head.  “Guess I am going to have to learn how to share you again.”<br/>      “But, this time I have a feeling you like him.”  I smiled “Plus, he is MCU now, so you can fuck his career of the does anything wrong.”<br/>    “So sadistic, you start training tomorrow?”  Tom asked, “how far is your first run?”<br/>    “For me 5-8 miles depends on how I feel, and how much time I have, probably 5 miles though.  He is filming all day so I was going to go run around lunchtime.  Want to see our training schedule? It sucks.  He even put an eating schedule, yoga, weights, and swimming.  It is crazy.  He has run a few before so he called his old trainer and had him come up with our plans, mine is a little different because he runs more that I do.”<br/>    “I am glad you have this to do while I am gone, he seems like a good guy.”  Tom conceded, “Will you come to NYC for Thanksgiving?  We are having a big cast meal at Zawe’s.”  <br/>    “It is only August, and I don’t know what the shooting schedule is.”  I told him.   “Now lets go and watch TV in you bed.  You set up a show I will grab snacks!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith get some news</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting on the train when my phone rang.  “Good Morning, love, I see you are on the tube, I could have picked you up.”  Richard told her.  <br/>    “Coming in together on the first day of filming might be pushing it.”  I yawned, “Are you in makeup?”<br/>    “Yes, love,” he chuckled, “What time did you get to sleep?”<br/>    “I have no clue. Tom and I were in his room having a slumber party and I feel asleep.  Some one was sweet and had already set my alarm for me…  However you did it thank you. I am almost there.  Who is doing your make up?”  I asked<br/>    “Dani,” He answered, “Why?”<br/>    “Tell her I am stopping at CJ”s and ask her if she wants her usual.”<br/>    “She said yes, but wants it smothered.”  Richard replied.  “What sex act are you planning?” <br/>    “Jesus, it is 5 am, are you that frustrated?”  I laughed<br/>    “After this weekend what do you think?”<br/>    “I am stopping at an American café for breakfast.  Dani ordered a breakfast burrito with green chili.  I am getting us omelets with spinach, mushroom, onion and feta cheese.”  I rolled my eyes at his response.<br/>    “Oh, look at you following the plan…  Did you bring your running gear?”  Richard laughed.  <br/>    “Yes, did you?”  I asked him <br/>    “I already had it hear in the trailer brought it the other day.  Can you order me some fruit with my breakfast?”  He asked<br/>“Yes, I will. See you soon.</p><p> </p><p>    “Meredith!  You’re back working in London!”  The owner smiled  <br/>    “Yes, till the first of the year at least, another Marvel movie.  I actually have a whole new group of actors to work with.”  I smiled,  “Oh, could you add an order of Ham and grits, with gravy.  I’m working with a Scot and need to teach him about U.S. food.”<br/>    “Really, a Scot I see that smile on your face!”  She smiled  “What is the name of this Scotsman.”<br/>    “Richard, yes he has…” I blushed, “I’ll make sure you meet him.  <br/>    “I’m glad you are back in London.” Chavonne began, “My family would love to see you again!”</p><p> </p><p>    “Chavonne, wouldn’t let me leave without getting everything on the menu.”  I laughed walking in to the trailer my hands full  “Help!”<br/>    “Jesus,” Richard laughed helping in the door with the food.  “Does she think you are feeding the whole of London.”<br/>    “You don’t know Chavonne, you will though. Here let me put everything out and we can have a little bit of everything.”</p><p>   “Hey, Good Morning,” He pulled me to him and kissed me. “I missed you last night”<br/>    “Good morning to you too, but we really should not be doing this on the first day.”  I told him.  <br/>    “She is right,” I heard a stern voice behind me…  Kevin Feige the Executive Producer was standing behind me.<br/>    I laughed into Richards shoulder, and then turned around.  “You can’t say shit, this is all yawl’s fault.  You could have just as well let me have the next few months off then sent me to Atlanta at the beginning of the year.  You are going to send me to Atlanta when we are done shooting right?  He needs me.”  I pouted.<br/>    “Ah, and what about me?”  Richard looked at her.  “I need you.” <br/>    “Pttt…” I waived him off.  “You and I are not co-dependent.  Loki and I are soulmates.”<br/>    Kevin ignored Richard’s question, “Yeah, he called me on his way to the airport, I swear you two are a twins, co-dependent ones at that.  He even used the Loki voice.  That is scary at 5 am being told to kneel.  Anyway, just be careful of the press.  Missy, you need to be extra careful. I have some news, Theo has had his record sealed and some how got somethings expunged.”<br/>    “Richard knows, the important things.”  I told Kevin, holding Richard hand, “Richard, go eat, I need to talk to Kevin, I’ll tell you at lunch, you don’t need to be worried.  We all have to be ready by 8:00 for the opening of shoot, you need to get moving. ”  I leaned up and kissed him.  “Please, I promise, I will tell you everything.”  I had Kevin follow me outside.  “First, why have I not been notified by the State of Colorado?  The victim laws state I have to be notified of any changes.  I have to call my lawyer.”<br/>    “Won’t do any good, for all intents and purposes his record is clean.”  Kevin informed her.  “I heard because there was a social media post by him saying he is coming to London next month.  <br/>    “Why is he coming here,” I asked.  <br/>    “He made it sound like you invited him here.” Kevin told me in a questioning voice.<br/>    “Kevin, you know I would never…” I began  <br/>    “No, but I worry for “My” people and you know you are one of “my” people.  Not just you, I am sure he saw the pictures of you and Richard.  But, that is not the reason I am here.  I am promoting you to Director of Personal Assistants of Northern Europe.  You should have been doing all these years anyway, but now I am forcing you to take the position. We have too many new people on this set. I have been letting you hide behind “your boys” for too long.”  He told her  “You need to get some of these people in shape.”  Kevin laughed.<br/>    “So my life fucks up your movie and you give me a promotion?”  I asked, Kevin smiled at me.  “Does that mean I get a 9-5 job and an office here at the studio, and no more traveling?  I can buy a house?”<br/>    “Yes, you will have to travel still but only for a week or so at a time not months.” he laughed  “We are working with immigration to get your work visa extended past 2020.”<br/>   “I could just marry Richard and become a Scottish citizen and then we wouldn’t have to worry about immigration. So when do I start this job?”  I smiled and gave him a hug.  <br/>    “Today, we have a 10:00 meeting, you need to get Richard a new assistant.”  He told her.  <br/>    “Fine,” I sighed.  “Probably for the best, since we are together.’  <br/>    “Officially,” Kevin asked smiling.  “Damn, that was fast, but we were right!  I only wish I knew if he is as protective as Tom and Chris.  Speaking the Chris’s, Evans is in town we are going out to dinner tonight.  You and Richard are joining us.”<br/>    “I will join you, I don’t know about his scheduling yet and how long filming will go.  Oh I have a new number…” <br/>    “He’ll be done and I will make sure he comes.  Tom put the new number in the group chat to everyone.  I have it.”  Kevin smiled.  “Disney has bought you a car.  You are going to need it for your job with the meetings on and off set.  I believe you have a fondness for Mini’s…  he said handing the key and pointing to the blue mini next to them.  Consider this your 10-year anniversary gift, all taxes, and registration and licensing have been taken care of, insurance, you deserve it.  Don’t let Theo get to you.  He will not be allowed in the country.”  Kevin smiled as they walked back in.<br/>    “Richard you have dinner plans tonight.  I want you to meet a few people.”  He smiled evilly.  “7 sharp. Thank you for getting her switched to an IPhone!  Remember 10 am meeting.”  <br/>    “Do I want to know?”  Richard asked as they walked back to his trailer. <br/>    “I’ll tell you once we are inside, Oh sweet look at this Mini, it’s a brand new one too.”  I smiled  “I wonder if this key Kevin gave me will work in it.  I hit the auto start button and it did.  Oh wow, Disney bought me a car!  Happy 10th anniversary to me!”<br/>    “They gave you a car?”  He asked in shock.<br/>    “Yeah, he did, I know Disney didn’t pay for this.  He said that because otherwise I wouldn’t accept it, and I am going to need a car for my new position… Director of Personal Assistants, I am going to have to find a new PA for you.  I probably can get away with the rest of the week while I interview people may be two at them most, but I can’t do both jobs.”  I looked at Richard.  I know it sucks.” I rambled on, thinking of what needed to be done.<br/>    “So you get promoted, and new car the first time you date one of the talent?”  Richard questioned.  “Doesn’t that sound odd?<br/>    “First this car has to be ordered, you can’t just buy this one off the lot.  It has every option and my exact color scheme with tinted glass.  Plus the after market accessories I wanted.  Her name is Belle, by the way.”  I replied not letting him ruin my joy.  “Sorry, I am not going to be with you on set, but I will be here. Just in the main office.  We can still have lunch; I can stop over and see you on set.  This is huge for my career. Do you get how fucking cool my job is now?  I can stay in one place, I don’t have to move around any more.  I will be based out of London I can buy a house...”<br/>    “I’m sorry. I jumped to conclusions.  I just thought it was weird.”  Helping me into his trailer.  “That is kind of amazing.”  He smiled kissing me, “I am not going to be able to hold out much longer.”  He bit my bottom lip as he kissed me.  “I know you are just avoiding the other part of Kevin’s conversation, what is going on with Theo?”<br/>    “He put up a message on social media saying he is going to be coming to London next month.”  I began, “He won’t be allowed in the country, but his father in-law sealed his record…  Meaning if anyone does a search the information it cannot be accessed unless they go to court to unseal it.  Which means the court voided the restraining order, no one notified me.  I am pretty much fucked if I go home and I see him.”  <br/>    “Do you really need to?  I mean we are getting married next May…  We will live in LA and here.  No where near Colorado.”<br/>    “I love you Europeans sometimes.  He and get a flight to LA no problem.”  I sighed.  “Kevin gave me Europe for a reason. I should have had Atlanta.”<br/>    “You really miss the States don’t you,” He asked?<br/>    “I haven’t been home in 3 years.  I am little homesick. Come on my sexy Scot, we have to be on set to open filming.  Then I have a meeting with all the PA’s.”<br/>    “Can’t we just go back to bed, I missed waking up with you this morning.”  He backed me toward the couch.  <br/>    “Stop,” I laughed, “This is why I don’t date clients. Let’s go before I smack your ass.”  <br/>    “Promises, promises.” Richard rolled his eyes.  </p><p>    Kevin met me at the main office, “How did Richard take the news?”<br/>    “OK,” I shrugged, “I need a week to get him a new person.”<br/>    “That’s fine.” He smiled, “You two are really good for each other.  I have never seen you smile this much, even with Tom around.  Are you ready for this?”<br/>    “Nothing like being thrown to the wolves,” I laughed nervously, and sat down next to Kevin waiting for him to start the meeting.  I saw all the other PA’s began to trickle into the room; I saw the looks they gave me.  How was I going to get their respect now they saw the pictures in the paper, and I’m sure heard about us kissing this morning in makeup.  “Shit,” I thought, Kevin better stand up for me in this meeting otherwise was going to have a very hard time managing these people.  With the exception of a few of them they were all new.  I tapped my fingers nervously against my leg waited for Kevin’s announcement.  I saw my phone and noticed a text.  “Assemble, Capt’s got your back.” It was from Evans.  It made me smile.  This family was mine; nothing was going to take it from me.  I helped create this.”<br/>    “Thank you for coming,” Kevin said, “There has been some changes in the last couple days you all need to be aware of,” He began.  “Meredith will be your new Director.  Richard will have a new PA by the end of the week.  You will report directly to her.”<br/>     “So that is how this works, you sleep with talent and get promoted.”  Kit’s PA scoffed out loud.<br/>    “This has nothing to do with Richard and Meredith,” Kevin defended her.  “This was my choice.  I wanted someone I could trust to do what is best for my talent.  Raise your hand if you know what RDJ needs in his trailer when he walks in each morning?  Do any of you know what Scarlett Johansson’s needs are?  She hasn’t worked with them in 6 years but I bet right now she could step in as PA to any of them and not miss a beat.  She knows her job.”<br/>    “Assemble,” I said under my breath.<br/>    Kevin heard me and laughed and smiled.  “Assemble, any of you know what that means?”  None of the little hot shots had a clue.  “The MCU, isn’t just about the actors.  We are a family.  “It means we stand together, we come to each others aid, we support each other.  Meredith has been with us for 10 years, she knows more than anyone in this room how to do her job.  That little questionnaire you all use.  That is hers, the packet you give to your talent, her.  The way the schedule and call times are presented, how the scripts get to the actors.  She developed our best practices.  If you don’t like it or her, leave now before we start shooting.”<br/>    “Assemble, as Kevin said, we use when someone needs to know they are supported. I said it because it was just sent to me by one of the family members.”<br/>    “Who, your new boyfriend?” I heard someone snicker.<br/>    “If you knew, you would not have that look on your face.  You want to know why I got Richard?  Another actor recommended me for him.  I usually get my choice of whom I want to work with.  So, let’s clear this up.”  I stood up, “Until recently, I have never dated talent.  Yes I am involved with Richard, I will not go into my relationship because it is between him and I and none of you business.  I don’t care who you are involved with, all I care is the talent is taken care of like kings and queens. If I hear one more word, or gossip about it I am going to fire all of you and start over, no question asked.  You all signed NDA’s for a reason.    I know more people in this business they anyone at this table, you are replaceable.  Are we clear?  I will never judge anyone’s life choices.  I will support you; I will help you all with anything you need.  If you’re having a problem with your talent, tell me.  I will work with you to fix it.  My first words to my talent are always this.  I am not your pimp, drug dealer, girlfriend, mother, or slave.  Set your tone.”  I began.  “Anyone have any questions?”  They all shock their heads no.  “Good, I will be on set the next two weeks to help with the change over.  After that I will be here in the office.  I will be over seeing all of Northern Europe.  I’d really like it if you all just do the job’s I know you can do.  My job is to put out fires and help.  Not to tell you your jobs.”  <br/>    “Meredith has our complete trust.”  Kevin said “Understood?”        <br/>    It was noon before I got back to set, Richard was done at 2:00, since his first real day of shoot was tomorrow night, they did some press shots today and final fitting, and make up.  I decided to go home for the day.  He could handle 2 hours and I had Trevor doing a test run as his PA.  I walked in to the photo shoot and saw Richard and the female lead Gemma, being romantic for the camera.  The sudden flash of jealousy I felt was unexpected.  I shook it off and waited until they changed shots.<br/>    He didn’t see me, Richard was with the photographer looking over the prints, I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Not missing a sentence he pulled her to the front and held her against him.  “Hi.”<br/>    “Hello, I wanted to let you know I have Trevor covering you the last two hours of your day.”  I smiled at him.  “I am going to the house to pack a bag to spend tonight with you since you start night shoots, remember we are having dinner with Kevin and Capt..”<br/>    “Who is Capt.?”<br/>    “Chris Evans, Captain America?”  I smiled.  “So I am going home, I have to run a couple errands, do you need anything?” <br/>    “Chris Evans, great…” Richard rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I do need something, for you to kiss me and be in my house waiting for me when I get off work.”<br/>    “I can do that,” I leaned in and have him a deep kiss. Partly because I really did want to kiss him, and secondly I wanted to stake some claim with this Gemma.<br/>    “Hum, you are jealous.”  He smiled at me and whispered against my lips.<br/>    “Maybe, I have to go figure out how to drive my car now…” I laughed “I’ll be at your place around 3.  Send me your address, I need to put it in my navigation.”<br/>    “Bring your work out clothes, we have to go running when I get home.”<br/>        “Damn, I hoped you forgot,” I laughed.  “I’ll see you later.”<br/>        I stopped by the trailer and grabbed my bags and a bottle of water for the drive home.  I noticed his wallet and the tale tell signs of a condom.  Looking at it, I opened it.  I pulled out the condom, wondering what size he was.  It was an extra large; it made me slightly moan in want.  I hadn’t wanted anyone this much in years.  It gave me an idea.  Laughing to myself.  I had a better idea for a work out than running today.  <br/>    I was sitting in my car trying to figure out how to pair my phones when the knock on my window made me jump.  It was Richard, I rolled down my window, and “Can I have a lift, I’m done.”  He smiled.<br/>    “You can drive while I set my car up.”  I laughed.  “I’m a little scared to drive.”<br/>“Nope, you drive I will do that, I am not going to be the first one to drive your car.”  He said getting in the passenger side. “This is really cool.  I think you have every option,” He looked at the window sticker as she began to drive. <br/>    “Can you turn off this stupid kill switch at idle?”  I asked frustrated in the cars response after the first stoplight.  “I don’t need to get use to that while I am trying to get use to how this car reacts right now.”<br/>    Richard laughed at her.  Finding the switch, “Ok, what do you need programed?”  <br/>    “Phones, and navigation to our houses and the studio right now.”  I told him pulling into the chemist and parking.  I needed some cosmetics, and some things to keep at Richards if I am going to be spending the night more.  I was grabbing my stuff and noticed Richard grabbed a few things too.  “So…” I blushed and whispered in his ear, “How is your condom supply?”  <br/>    “It’s fine, I get them online because people don’t need to know…” He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.  “Why are you planning something.”<br/>    “Maybe,” I replied blushing as we left.  “Hope you don’t mind tagging along with me, I have a nail appointment next. <br/>    “No, I could use a little clean up on my nails.  Nothing worse than jagged nails.”  He teased.  <br/>    Two hours later they were at Richard’s and it was pouring raining.  I didn’t really want to go for a run in the rain.  “Do we have to go running?  It is pouring out.”  I whined.<br/>    “No, probably not a good idea, I don’t want to get sick.”  He smiled grabbing her waist.  “We could do something else.” He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. “I want to make love to you.”<br/>    The thought made me nervous.  “I do too,” I said in a shaky voice.  “Please, just bear with me and go slow.  I’m nervous, and will probably be shaking a lot.”  I giggled through my nerves.  “I have only been with one person so I don’t know what another man feels like.  That wasn’t always the best experience.”<br/>    “I will take care of you, love.” He brushed the hair away from my face and kissed me softly.  He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.  “Let me show you.”</p><p>    An hour later I lay next to him, head on his chest.  I never knew what the term making love meant until that moment.  “Thank you,” I said against his chest and kissed the skin in front of me as a tear fell from my eyes.<br/>    “Oh, little one, love, why are you crying?”  Did I hurt you?”  He asked concerned.<br/>    “No, I have just never felt that way before.”  I looked up at him wiping my tears.  “I didn’t know it could be that way.”  <br/>    That made him smile; she was so tiny under him.  “As much as I would love to sit here and bask in this glow and show you again how much I love you…”<br/>    “You love me?”  I looked up at him now my stomach was doing flips.  “I..”<br/>    “Shh, yes I do.”  He smiled down at me.  Staring at him, I tried to determine if this feeling I had was love or just the after glow of sex.  I didn’t want to say those words and not feel them back ever again.  “I love you too.”  I finally replied.  Richard moved down to me and kissed me with all the passion he had.  <br/>    Smiling he took my hand.  He reached down into his backpack next to the bed and pulled out a box,  “Meredith Elizabeth will you marry me?” the ring was a platinum, emerald cut solitaire.<br/>    I was in shock, still in the haze of our lovemaking.  My heart was throbbing, my mind was screaming, what the hell I thought.  “Yes,” I cried as he up the ring on my finger.  Grabbing another condom we went for round two as fiancés.<br/>    By the time we were done it was after 5.  “Shit, we have to get ready for dinner.”  I text Kevin to confirm the time for the car to pick us up, there was another text from Evans, “be ready to dance, I have a surprise for you.”<br/>    “Do you know why we have this dinner tonight?”  Richard asked getting out of the shower.<br/>    “Well, whenever possible and one of the boys are in town we all go out to dinner.  Evan’s just said be ready to go dancing.”  I replied getting out of bed, going to the shower.  Richard smiled.<br/>    “Does he know I am coming?” Richard asked.<br/>    “Probably, Kevin invited you.” I shrugged grabbing my phone I shot off a text to Evans.  “Bringing someone with me, don’t get jelly.”  I laughed. <br/>    “Oh, I know all about Robb Stark.  A little short and young for you isn’t he, half pint? But, blue eyes and accents have always been your thing.” Evans replied. <br/>    “Oh he is dead,” I laughed read this, I gave Richard my phone.  <br/>    “What the hell short, young? Half Pint?” Richard questioned.<br/>    “He is 6’0”, half pint is reference to ‘Little House on the Prairie,’ did you all get that show here?”<br/>    “No, we didn’t.”  Richard put down her phone.  “Am I going to get upset with anyone there tonight?”<br/>    “Look my relationship to these guys is like a sister or niece or even daughter.  Chris, Scarlett and I were the party kids we were the Americans we had our own little gang.  RDJ was our Godfather, and Ruffalo was our court jester.  We have a lot of fun.  Chris and I flirt, but it never leaves the bar.” I told him.  “No reason to get mad.  They all respect me, I respect them.”<br/>    “So no making out with Captain America…” He eyed me.<br/>    “I don’t think I have ever made out with any one of those guys.”  I laughed has his jealousy.  <br/>    “You are mine,” He smiled playing with her breasts. “Want me to show you again, I loved it when you scream my name as you cum, you make all these lovely sounds…  I’m wanting to hear them again.”    <br/>    “Stop,” I batted his hands ways. “Go get dressed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner with the Boys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again,  don’t know anyone, the story is fiction.  I don’t have an editor so sorry about mistakes.  Please tell me if you like the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I noticed Chris was at the bar when we walked in.  I smiled at Richard and walked quietly behind Chris and tapped him on the shoulder.  “Welcome back solider.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Half Pint!  Jesus, you scared me.  I was just ordering your drink,” Chris got up and gave me a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  He rubbed down my arms pulling me a way to take a look at me, feeling my ring I had turn down so the press wouldn’t see it outside, he looked passed me to Richard with a raised eye.  “I see congratulations are in order.  You must me Richard.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard extended his hand.  “Glad I finally get to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>   	“You too, we will have to get better acquainted tonight. What are you drinking?”</p><p> </p><p> 	“Aye, Whisky neat.”  He replied in the thickest Scottish brogue he could muster looking Chris in the eye. “Water of life to us Scot’s”  </p><p> 	 Chris looked at me and laughed, “You just had to show him my text, didn’t you?”</p><p> “Well of course, Cap, I had to.” I responded moving behind Richard to save me from the torture of the Evans tickles. “Don’t you dare tickle me.”</p><p>“Fine let’s get our drinks, we have a table in back.”  Chris smiled leading us to the backroom.  He opened the door and suddenly I heard “Surprise!” and jumped three feet back. Richard steadied me “Jesus, what the hell?” I exhaled scared to death. Everyone was there at the table.  “What why are you all here?”<br/>    RDJ stood up and came over for a hug, “Because our little girl just got her dream job, and we are here to celebrate 10 years together!”<br/>    “Wow,” I was speechless; I grabbed Richard’s hand for support.  “You all flew in just for me?”  I looked at Tom, “This is why you came home?”<br/>    “Who do you think picked out your car, and organized this with Kevin.”  He laughed, “Richard was a great distraction we didn’t expect.”<br/>    “So, what other thing should we be celebrating?” Evans asked<br/>    I looked at Richard, He grabbed my hand and turned the ring, as he held up my hand and wrapped his other arm around me.  “Miss Fergusson has agreed to be my wife.” He kissed my cheek.<br/>    The room went silent; I heard Tom and Hemsworth choke on their drinks. “Surprise,” I smiled nervously, making a move to sit down.  Idris got up and gave Richard a big hug. I could see his nervousness leaving him.<br/>    “Dude you work fast, but damn you could not find a better girl.”  Idris said, then turned serious.  “I am just going to say this you hurt her and everyone in this room will kick your ass and end your career.”<br/>    “I don’t plan on it.”  He said nervously under Idris eye.  <br/>We all were eating and drinking talking about our memories, the group wanted to know about Richard and his time on GOT.  I could see RDJ, and Hemsworth talking to Tom, who had been quite. I heard RDJ say some thing to Tom.  “Dad, put Loki away, can’t you see how happy she is?  She doesn’t have a boundary up with him at all.  You had your chance years ago.  Both of you did. It wouldn’t have been right; you know that, she knew it wasn’t right. You are her family, you will be the uncle to her babies, and damn they will have good looking kids.”  RDJ motioned me over to the group.  I excused myself from Richard and went over there.  <br/>    “Sit,” RDJ patted his lap.  “When will I become and Grandpa?”  He teased looking at Tom’s eyes knowing it would piss him off.<br/>    “Not for a while,” I laughed.  “The Scot, entered us in to a marathon next August.”  I smiled.  “Tom, let’s go have a smoke and talk a minute.”  I said taking his hand.  I motioned Richard to follow us.  Richard followed and stayed back lighting his cigarette as he watched his fiancé talk to her, friend.  <br/>    “You didn’t think to tell me?”  Tom hissed, “Evans found out first…”<br/>    “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance.  It just happened a few hours ago, he held my hand and felt the ring; I had it turned down until I could see you first.  Truly I did.”<br/>    “He is watching me,” Tom muttered.  “Is this what you want, really want?”<br/>    “Yes, he makes me happy.  We are getting married 1st of May, at this castle on the West Coast of Scotland. You are the first person I told that too.  It only can seat 30 people, if you think you are not coming to my wedding you are stupid.”  I smiled hugging him.  “I’ll let you cut him stem to stern if he hurts me.  Does that make Loki happy?  I’ll even name my first born son after you.”  <br/>    “Jesus, Thomas Madden…  Has a nice ring to it.”  He laughed and motioning Richard over to join them.  “Here I brought these back from Atlanta for you.”<br/>    It was a pack of her favorite cigarettes.  She knew it was a piece offering opening the pack she lit one and took a long drag.  “Oh, God how I have missed these.”<br/>    “You smoke?”  Richard looked at her in shock.<br/>    “Only when my friends remember to bring me a pack back from the States.”  I explained.  “You can’t get these here.”<br/>    “So are you two good now or do I have to name my first born after him?”  Richard laughed.  <br/>    I looked at Tom and then Richard and laughed, “Well, I kind of… already promised that.”  I said shyly.  “He accepted the terms of the peace …”<br/>    “Christ, you two are just like brother and sister.”  Richard rolled his eyes,  “I though I got lucky with a girl who didn’t have any siblings for me to worry about.  I found out tonight she has  20 brothers and sisters who are already plotting my death.”<br/>    “Glad you understand, and welcome to the Club, you are not just in the Marvel family, you, according to RDJ, are now apart of the Avenger family as well.  That takes some talent to get in that quick.  We started all this, think of it as the mob.”  Tom laughed as they smoked.  “You have RDJ as the Godfather.  You are a Boss now.  You lead the Eternals.  Each movie has a Boss, you’re it.”  <br/>    “What does that mean?”  Richard looked at me questioning what he was just told.     “It means we are going to have many more dinners like this and you are the one who makes sure the set is happy, you are the one to keep harmony and make sure everyone feels apart of the MCU family.”  I explained to him, “Tom here is second in command for the Thor movies; If Chris isn’t on set it is Tom’s job to keep the spirits high on set.  Usually there is a person, who will set up the social calendar, make sure that every one gets to know each other.  Not just do a scene and go back to the trailer.”<br/>    “How did I get nominated for this job?”  He asked, “Let me guess, you.” He looked at me.  <br/>    “Actually Kenneth, Benedict, and Idris.”  Tom smiled, “Your acting credits, you’re known in the industry now.  Welcome to the big time. Now let’s go back inside, I just got a text the limos are here to take us to the club.”</p><p>    “These guys take this seriously, don’t they?”  Richard asked me as we drove to the club.  “I have never been apart of something like this.”<br/>    “My friends have spent over a decade building this franchise.  They are not going to let it die.  Every movie should better than the last.  You are all starting phase 4, you all need to step it up.”  I smiled a little drunk from dinner, “Because, don’t tell Tom this, you have such a pretty ass.”  I leaned over and kissed him. <br/>    “Och, pure.” He replied in his thickest Scottish accent.  <br/>    “Babe, I am going to need a translator for you.”  I laughed as he tickled me.  <br/>    “Oh, some of your American sayings are just as bad.”  He replied “What is it with your sports references?”<br/>    “We have a few,” I thought and giggled knowing he would no idea what it meant, “Some would say you are punching above your weight with me.”  <br/>    “What does that even mean?”<br/>    “Oh, I know our drinking game tonight.”  I turned to Evans.  <br/>    “Drinking game…  British vs American sayings, we have a newbie.”<br/>    “That is perfect,” Evans said as we walked into the club to the VIP tables.  “We can put the Aussies in with the British.”  <br/>    “What are you drinking?”  Richard asked, “Old Fashion?”  <br/>    “No, a Vodka and soda with lime.” I replied, “Are, you ready to dance?”  Pulling him to the floor.  <br/>    “Try an keep up Lass.”  His eye’s teased, and he gave me his movie star smile. </p><p>    Tom watched them together, something in he soul was wanted to go and break this mistake up.  “He’s a great guy, Dad.”  Idris sat down next to Tom.  <br/>    “Not you too,” Tom took a drink of his beer. “I blame you for this.”<br/>    “Blame yourself we all told you for years…” Idris began.  “You need someone posh Tom, she is not.”<br/>    The song ended and Richard pulled her to the VIP area. She noticed a few more people had shown up to the party.  Suddenly she was pulled away, “The girls need to talk to you.”  Scarlett pulled her away.  “Ok, tell us everything.”  The group of women pulled me down on the couch. <br/>    “Cate you know him, you have worked with him.   He is what I want in a partner.  Sweet, loving, funny, kind, treats me like a princess.  Protective but relaxes when I say he is being too much, listens to me…” I smiled.  “Jesus, I fell in love with him the first day we met which was what 5 days ago?”<br/>    “He truly is Prince Charming.”  Cate smiled taking my hand and looking at my ring.  “So when is the date?”  <br/>    We haven’t announced the date yet.  Tom knows, and that is it.”  Just make sure you are in Glasgow the first week of May.  I smiled.  We are having a very small wedding, but what he doesn’t know is, I decide we need a big party, so the day after I am going to find a place for a party. He will kill me for doing it but, I’ll get my way.”  I smiled drinking my Vodka.<br/>    “I heard Tom at dinner he is not happy.”  Scarlett told me.  “Tom needs to find himself a posh girl and make babies with her.”  I rolled my eyes.  “That boy is my brother, I love him with my whole heart, but…  I can’t love him the way he wants me too.  We have had that discussion many times.  I could settle and marry him tomorrow and be comfortable the rest of my life.  Have a baby, a perfect little family, yet feel trapped.”<br/>    “Are you planning on having kids?”  Cate asked.<br/>    “Yeah, I want to wait one year before we try.”  I started.  Only thing I am scared of is I’m old. He wants children. And with my new position I won’t be traveling as much so that is a blessing.”<br/>    “He keeps looking over here,” Scarlett laughed, and is that the guy who played Elton John…”<br/>    “Taron Egerton,” I took another drink, Richard had told her stories about how the two of them would get blinding drunk on the press tour.  Looking at her watch she noticed it was 2 am and the bar closed in an hour.  “Ladies shall we go join the men, I have a feeling I’m the one in the hot seat now.”<br/>        “Hey honey,” I smiled walking up to Richard.  He put his arm around me and kissed my temple.  I leaned against him and wobbled a bit from my drinks. “And who have you invited to my party?”<br/>    “Taron, Emily, this is my fiancé Meredith.”  Richard smiled.<br/>    Taron chocked on his drink and stared at me in shock. “Fiancé, Richard…”   <br/>    “We are not getting married tomorrow.”  Richard laughed, “Dinner this weekend, my place.  She will cook.”<br/>    “What, since when?” I asked.  <br/>    “Since I was told you know how to cook, and very well I might add.” <br/>    “Fine Sunday, proper British roast, but we are doing it at my house.  10am for drinks then lunch.”  I told them.  <br/>    “We will bring the Champagne and dessert,” Emily smiled.  “What do you do to know everyone?”<br/>    “I am the Director of Personal Assistants at Marvel Studios for Northern Europe, I officially start Monday.  The rest of this week I have to train someone to work with Richard.”<br/>    “Wait you are the Director…  Richard said manager.”  Taron looked at Richard in shock, this chick wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy.  She knew the business and knew it well. “Dude…  That is awesome! So you don’t need him,”<br/>    “Huh?”  I eyed him…  “If I wanted a sugar daddy, I’d have married my roommate had three kids by now and lived happily ever after years ago, Richard honey I am going to go start saying my goodbyes.  I’m getting a little tired.  You stay and have fun.  I’ll get a ride home with Tom.”  I kissed his cheek and walked away. “Good night, pleasure.”<br/>    “What the hell fuck Taron?  You don’t get to say shit about Meredith.  ” Richard hissed in anger as she walked away and right to Tom, Evans and Hemsworth.  “Great, you just pissed off Thor, and Captain America and Loki.  This group could kill my career tomorrow.”  Richard bitched, “Do you really want to put an end to your career?  This group of people can do it, she has been in the industry for 10 years, and you see all these people here?  They all were her clients at one point.  Her roommate is fucking Tom Hiddleston.  You may have just fucked yourself over with Marvel.  Kevin Fiege the creator and EP just bought her a car today for her 10 year anniversary.  She is part of the original Avenger group.  Fuck dude I would never say that about your girl.”  <br/>    “I am so sorry…” Taron told Richard and left to come and talk to me.  He touched my arm my back was facing him... ”Meredith, please, can I apologize to you?”<br/>    I didn’t want to turn around.  I was crying and didn’t want Richard to notice, he would get pissed at his friend and the last thing I wanted to do was cause a problem between the two.  I hugged Tom, I was drunk and just wanted to go home.  I wanted to lie in bed and as much as I should want Richard, I wanted Tom.  “Can you take me home.” I said ignoring him. “I’m done with little boys today.”<br/>    “Yeah, Half Pint I can.  I’ll take care of you.”  Tom kissed her head looking at Taron.  “I don’t know you, but I think it is best you go back and talk to your friends.  <br/>    “I’m sure you understand what we mean.”  Chris Hemsworth began, “You’re Taron Edgerton, the lead in Rocket man.  Right, so I think it is better right now if you let Tom here take her home.  If she wants to talk to you tomorrow I’m she will contact you.  If you even so much as say a negative thing about her again, you can kiss that budding career you have going good bye. Don’t make us ruin your life.  You can tell Richard that too, she is ours we will take care of her from here.”  <br/>    “Chris stop, I am not your daughter.”  I told him, “Taron we will talk later, right now I just want to go home, we have to work tomorrow.  I am drunk and tired.”  I let go of Tom hold.  “Let me go talk to Richard.”<br/>    “No, you are coming home with me.”  Tom said. <br/>    “Tom, please stop or I won’t come home.”  I hissed.  “All of you need to stop.  I am getting married.  The more you all piss me off the more I will just go and do it tomorrow just to throw it in your face…”<br/>    “Let’s do it.”  She heard Richard say, “Fuck them, all of them. Tomorrow 1:00.  I have to be on set at 3:00.”<br/>    “OK,” I sighed.  “Richard, you are coming home with Tom and me, Taron I will see you and your girlfriend Sunday.”  I walked over to CH and hugged him.  “I love you, Blondie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fights, make ups, and the golden ticket</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard woke me up at Noon by kissing my neck.  Come on love time to get up, we have an appointment to get married at 1:30.”  </p><p> </p><p> “What?  What are you talking about?” I sat up looking at his sly smile.  “Have you lost  your damn mind?”</p><p> </p><p> “Do you not remember last night?  I told you we were getting married today.” he smiled pulling me out of bed.  Now go shower and make your self even more beautiful than you already are, I have a dress lying out over there.  Our appointment is at 1:30.”</p><p> </p><p> 	“Richard I was just trying to get them to shut up bickering last night.” I sighed, “We can’t just elope a week after we met.  It is crazy enough were engaged as it is.  We haven’t even met each others families.”</p><p> </p><p>  “So,” He laughed.  “Get dressed, you realize this is the only way we can get married on our terms right?”  Taking my hands, “Once the press gets a hold of pictures from last night…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I know that?  I lived with a guy who is every girl’s fantasy.  Do you know how many years it took before people realized Tom and I were not together?  I think I understand the press more than anyone.”  I replied angrily.  “We can’t do this, I don’t even have a dress or my make up here.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Ted my new PA you chose for me is very good.”  Richard showed her the suit bag on the door.  Richard contacted the girls on set and they sent everything over I needed. “Please marry me, I don’t want everything being dragged out in the press.  I love you, Meredith.”</p><p> </p><p> “I do not know how you can get me to just say yes to you.”  I rolled my eyes.  “I have three requirements.  We have to still have a wedding in May, I want my family and friends to see me walk down the aisle.  I want a big reception after the wedding, and I want to go back to Colorado for two weeks at Christmas and spend it at home.”</p><p> </p><p> “I will accept those terms.”  Richard pushed her to the bathroom to shower.  “If you don’t get in the shower, I am going to do it myself and if you make me we will have sex, and then we will really be late.  Move that cute little arse of yours lass.”</p><p> </p><p> I had to laugh at the weather, as we walked outside to his car, it was a typical British summer day.  Light mist and fog, the smell of wet flowers surrounding us.  “I need flowers…  Some thing old, some thing new, something blue, some thing borrowed… a six pence for my shoe.”  My nerves coming out in my voice, “I, we can’t… I have to have those.”</p><p> </p><p> “New your dress and shoes,” Richard began, “Blue we are stopping by the florist, where I ordered a blue thistle, myrtle, heather, and white rose bouquet.  They are also adding in peony’s cause I know they are your favorite flower.”  He smiled getting something out of his pocket “You need something borrowed, and old.   This is my grandmother’s handkerchief, she had it when she got married, and her mom did the needlepoint.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my god.  It is beautiful.”  I said looking at it and taking it in my hand. “Let me borrow your necklace.”  </p><p> </p><p> “That works,” Richard smiled kissing my hand, I was shaking. “I don’t know where to get a six pence, so we can use that for extra luck in May.  Relax, this will be just me and you.”  </p><p> </p><p>An hour and half later we were married by a local official.  I could not believe this had just happened.  I was still in shock when we walked on set.  “Do we hide this or do we just let people find out?”  <br/> 	“Um, we need to talk to our parents before anyone.”  Richard said kissing her deeply.  They had stopped at a park on the way to set, took some pictures by the lake and for  a few moments alone before they headed back to work.  “Let’s get it over with.  We well Facetime them together.”  </p><p> </p><p>  	While we were on the phone Richard got a text from the director saying they had to postpone the night shoot because the set was not ready.  They had the day off, “Let’s go get your stuff and move it to our place, Mrs. Madden.”  Richard smiled  </p><p> </p><p>  “Tom is going to flip!”  I shock my head.  “How the hell did you talk me into being married in only 7 days?  You realize we are going to have to come up with some sort of story so it doesn’t see like a weird thing in the press.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I have been wanting you for years.  I stalked you a little bit.  I first saw you at the BAFTA’s years ago.  I wanted to talk to you, but these big actors always surrounded you.   I was a little shy about coming up to you.”  He smiled taking my hand and kissing it.  “I had asked around, then I worked with Idris.  I asked him about you.  You know what Idris did.  I never asked him to do that though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember you from a few awards shows I went to with Tom.  I saw you at the GQ awards a couple years ago, and I was at Maisie’s play with him.”</p><p> </p><p> “I know, I think I never said anything because I thought you were with him.”  Richard explained, “Idris, told me you were not together.  Let’s just say we met at some industry events.  People don’t know if you were at them because you never are photographed on the carpets.”</p><p>    “True. I have never been seen with you other than the last few days.”  I replied,  “How is your fan base taking that.  I don’t go online, I learned that a long time ago.”<br/>    “Honestly, not well.”  He sighed as we parked at my house. “I’m glad you know the business enough not to look.  I’m glad I don’t have to explain that part of my life to you.”</p><p>    “I love you,” I smiled sadly. “I don’t look because I don’t need to be reminded of my faults, and told I am not good enough for my husband.  I really don’t need to hear you are dating a 21 year old model either.”</p><p>    “Yeah, about her…” Richard rubbed the back of his head.  “I should probably call her and let her know about this.”</p><p>    “Wait…”</p><p>    “No, I broke up with her when I found out I got the Marvel job.  I ended it about a month ago, when I found out you were going to be on the set.”  Richard tried to explain as they walked into the house. “I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you four years ago at Kenneth Branagh’s dinner.  Do you remember that night?”  </p><p>    “OMG, that was you?”  I remembered looking him, “You were…  You stopped my ex from getting in, you punched him out.”<br/>    “Yeah, Tom left with you before I could talk to you.”  Richard held her against the wall inside the door. “I know who he is.  His face is imprinted in my mind.  Never again will he get close to you. You are my wife now,” He leaned down and kissed me with all the passion inside of him.  “I need to get you to the bedroom and show you exactly what you have to look forward too for the rest of our lives.”  He picked me up and carried me to the room.  <br/>“You are mine, you will never have to question, or be afraid of me.  I will love you always.”</p><p>    Keeping the news of marriage quite in the press lasted about 3 days.  We had managed to tell our friends and families before the news broke.  Tom was concerned to say the least, but was happy for me.  When I talked to him he confessed he had been dating his co-star and was confused.  He didn’t know what he felt about us, and seeing me happy with Richard and talking to the guys ultimately made him realize he needed to move on.  I let him know I would be out of the house officially by the end of the month.  It was like a break up.  I know our friendship would be stronger in the long run, but I felt I left him.  </p><p> </p><p>Sunday:</p><p>	“I really do not want to do this today.”  I sighed getting out of bed.  “Last time I saw them I had to defend my promotion.  Both of them think I slept my way to my job.”</p><p>	“I talked with Taron, he is really upset he said that.  He is not like that at all, usually.”  Richard explained.  </p><p>“Alright, but he or Emily imply anything I’m not going to be nice about it.” I said going to the shower.  “My friends were just being protective.  They didn’t imply you slept around to get your job.  That is so sexist”</p><p>	“For fucks sake, I even question that for a minute.” He hissed.  “From the outside, not knowing the whole story, yeah the assumptions are there.”</p><p>	“Did you get Ikaris because you fucked the Director or casting agent?”  I asked him, “Did Taron get his part for fucking Elton John…. No, why because I am a female you assumed.  You all talk in public about fucking ‘He for she’ and in private you don’t believe it.  I’m going to shower then go to the shops I need not to be around you for an hour.  You just implied your wife is a whore.”</p><p>	“Not what I meant…”. He got up and stopped her.  </p><p>“Maybe not but, how many times when we saw each other did you think I was using Tom or James?” I asked.</p><p>	“Every time, you were always presented as a girlfriend.”  He told her grabbing her hands.  “You’re right it is a double standard.  Seeing how everyone at dinner respected you, loves you.  I know why you got the job.”</p><p>“Great thanks,” I rolled my eyes.  “Go take a run, a drive whatever you need to do give me an hour alone.”</p><p>	“I didn’t bring any work out clothes.”  He told her, “I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>	“Fine I will leave,” I got dressed and threw my hair in a pony tail and washed my face.  I’ll be back in an hour.  Pull the roast out so it can warm up.”  I said grabbing my keys and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Richard screamed he grabbed his phone and called his sister.  “Cara,, I fucked up.  She left.”</p><p>“Hello to you too, what do you mean she left?”  Cara his sister asked.</p><p>“She said she needed an hour alone, and left.” Richard sighed</p><p>	“So you had a fight, and she wanted sometime to cool off.  What did you say?”</p><p>“She was promoted last week to Director of PA’s for Marvel.  The timing of the announcement was bad.  We had just got together and the studio head promoted her.  It looked like he did it…”</p><p>“You believed she slept to the top?”</p><p>“Yes, no…”. He sighed.  “Taron and his girlfriend met Meredith the other night.  Taron flat out asked her who she slept with, and now they are coming over.”</p><p>“You did fuck it up.  I haven’t even met her yet and I want to punch you for being so stupid.”  Cara told him.  “Why would you say that.”</p><p>“Her roommate and best friend is Tom Hiddleston, she dated James McAvoy.  Her entire contact list is fucking Oscar winners and A-list actors and the people she knows…”</p><p>“How long has she been in the industry?”   </p><p>“10 years, she started on Iron Man 2,” He explained.  “You didn’t see how all the men loved her.  Honestly I was jealous.”</p><p>“So you assumed she slept with them.”  Cara stated, “What do you want me to say.  You need to grovel, if I were her I  would not come back and l’d leave you to tend with those assholes.”  </p><p>“Shit thanks, I’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“Richard don’t use intimacy as a way to try and smooth things over.  This is about you having no respect for her job.  Understood?”</p><p>“Thanks, tell every hello for me.”  He sighed hanging up.  </p><p>First thing he needed to do was get some flowers.  Corny yes,  but it was a start.  At florist he got a bouquet that reminded him of the one she had on their wedding day.  He added a few red roses.  “Do you have anything that is unique to the United States?  My wife is from there and she is missing home.”</p><p>“I have coneflowers, the are native to the American South, let me put something together,” She smiled.  </p><p>“I’m going to run next door, I’ll be back in a bit.”  Richard saw a restaurant next door he recognized the name.  “Is Chavonne here?”  He asked the waitress.</p><p>“Who is asking?”  She  questioned.<br/>“My wife Meredith, knows her and I was going to surprise her and bring home some food.”  He said sheepishly,  “See I made a mess of something and wanted at surprise her.”</p><p>“You are Richard! , I’m Chavonne.” She smiled,  “So you are in the Dog house, smart boy to come here.  I’ll make something up for her.  That girl is getting too skinny…”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m watching her.  We are training for a marathon.”  He smiled at the woman she obviously knew her well.  “I really put my foot in it, anything special would be very much appreciated.  We are having a couple people over for dinner today and we’ll..”</p><p>“Add some American to the day, she misses home.”</p><p>“Yes, I know she does.”  He sighed. “I’m going to run back to the florist…”</p><p>“You did step in it,” She laughed.  “But you know her well enough to come here. Actions my dear boy, that is what she needs to see.  Show her love, she doesn’t know what that is like.”  Chavonne smiled, “Go get her posies, I’ll have everything ready when you return.”</p><p>Meredith was already home when he got back, she was on her IPad FaceTiming someone while she cooked.  “Diane, help, you know I can’t make Yorkshire Puddings…. This is to be a real Sunday roast.  His friends already hate me.”</p><p>“Sweetie, just follow the instructions and you will be fine.”  He heard the voice reassure her.  “Remember who you are, you worked too hard to be made to feel second rate.  Remember the first time Tom brought you here to heal after Theo beat you.  You are not her anymore, don’t let her sneak back in.”</p><p>“I want to run,  I don’t need someone who doesn’t respect me and let’s his friends do the same.”</p><p>“Now girl, calm down give him a chance to apologize.  Don’t do something stupid.  You jumped in with both feet, not like if you and Tom fought, not that easy to forgive because you don’t have a history yet.  You made this bed, you have to sleep in it.”</p><p>“And this is why I called you.”  I sighed seeing Richard .  “Thank you for calming me down.  Tell everyone I love them, Richard is back and he brought me flowers, he is a good boy.”  </p><p>“Good boy, huh?  Does food from Chavonne get me back in some good graces?”  Richard asked handing her the flowers?  “Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“Tom’s Mom.  I needed her to tell me how to make Yorkshire puddings because I can’t.”  I told him.</p><p>“I can make those for us.  Here sit see what food Chavonne made.”</p><p>I opened the box he brought in, first thing I saw was sweet potato pie, a container of greens, some cornbread, and red beans and rice.  She had also put a big container of Brunswick stew.. “Red beans and rice are for tomorrow, those are ate on Monday”.  I smiled.  “I am not from the South but when I lived in Atlanta I began to love the food.  It is truly the only real American food. That and our BBQ.  She put in some biscuits and gravy too!”  I got up and made some scrambled eggs, to go with breakfast.  </p><p>“I really am sorry for this morning.  You were right, but the one thing I didn’t get to say was everyday I find more reasons to love and respect you.  I have seen what you do at the office, I have seen how you interact with people you are amazing.”  He told her “I have a wife who is respected by more people in this business than anyone I know.  It’s the ones who don’t understand what you have done to get where are…”</p><p>“You know what is funny only ones who have said anything are in their early 30’s or 20’s,”. I explained. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling it was Emily who started this, she was up for the job,”. He explained.  </p><p> </p><p>“Great,” I rolled my eyes.  “Can we cancel?  Say I have a migraine…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we are going to have this dinner, I went with you…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that was required for you to attend by Kevin.” I replied taking the breakfast dishes to the sink.  “Please, I really don’t want to deal with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like “dealing with Tom either but I do for you.”  He crossed his arms.  “I mean you were talking to his Mom a few minutes ago…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” I sighed  “Theo, came to Atlanta while we were filming Thor.  He beat the shit out of me.  Kevin and Tom brought me here.  I stayed with Tom’s Mom while I figured out what to do and to heal.  She cared for me like my own Mom.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,  shit,” he sighed grabbing his phone and calling Taron to cancel.  “Taron, hey we need to cancel.  Just not a good day to do this.  I fucked up… Yep, we can do it another day.  Sorry, yeah, I’ll be in touch.  We just have something we need to do.”  He hung you and looked at her.  “Get cleaned up, we are getting out of London.”</p><p>	Two hours later they were at the seashore, he had taken her to Cornwall. The sky’s were clear and it looked like a picture with the sun glistening off the water.  They walked down the coast taking in the shops and and eating at the local café.  Spending the day together like a normal couple was not the norm.  Granted they had only been married a few days but their schedules were different, Richard was doing night shoots and Meredith was working days.  They hadn’t had a lot of time to just be together since the wedding.  </p><p>“Why are we here?”  I asked “I mean this is beautiful and I am glad we are here together, I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>	“I noticed on your TV you had saved all the Poldark’s, so I thought I would bring you to where it was filmed,” He smiled taking her hand and kissing it.  “We are not able to go on a honeymoon yet so I thought we would start here and go on little trips in our free time.  Then this summer take a real trip somewhere special.”</p><p>	“You noticed that?”  I smiled. “Thank you, it is beautiful here.”  I said looking out to the sea.  I wish we could stay longer than today.”</p><p>	“Ah, have I told you how good Ted is?  I swear I am going to hire him as my own personal assistant.”  Richard skilled pulling me to him and kissing me.  “We are spending the night here.  See that little cottage over on the cliff looking over the harbour?  That is ours for the night.”  </p><p>	“I have to work tomorrow.”  I told him.</p><p>  “You are taking a half day, already approved by Kevin.  I told him you were going to be late because we had not had any time off since we got married an you needed a half day.  I have powers too,  I’m Ikaris damn it!”  He pumped his chest.  </p><p>	Rolling my eyes,  “I was going to stay late because I need to talk to the Atlanta office anyway so this works out I guess.”  I eyed him.  “Don’t go changing my schedule with out telling me again.  I have meetings that are not on my schedule sometimes due to privacy.  But we do need the time together.  I was beginning to regret taking this position because I was alone in my bed without my husband and I miss him.”  </p><p>	“I have missed you too Lass,  I hate coming home and being too tired to be with you, I am exhausted most days and when you get up I usually don’t know you leave unless you wake me to kiss me goodbye.  Please don’t leave anymore with out kissing me goodbye.  Other wise I don’t see you until late in the day or if we meet for Lunch.  Only two more night shoots then I have two days off to adjust to daylight.”</p><p>	“Good we can have a somewhat normal life then.”  I looked at him.  “I know more than anyone how this works, but night shoots get old fast.  So Ted is working out?”  I asked as we walked down the beach hand in hand.</p><p>	“Very well, everything has been great, he is easy to work with, a good guy.  I’m glad you chose him for me.”  He smiled leaning in, wrapping his arms around me.  “I never properly thanked you for that.”  He kissed me with a soft delicate  kiss that lingered and became more passionate, breaking the kiss.  “We need to go to the cottage,  Let”scrabbles some food and all I plan to do is make love to you all night.”</p><p>“I can agree to that.”  I giggled when he tickled my ribs and pulled me to the car.  I noticed some photographers on the board walk taking pictures.  “Ugh, we have been spotted.”</p><p>“Oh well,  what are they going to say?  Husband and wife spotted on the beach, pretty boring.”  He smiled.  “When we take our honeymoon I will make sure we are alone.  Now I’m only going to be able to hold out for so long.  I haven’t made love to my wife in almost a week, I’m not happy about that, get that cute ass moving.  Better yet, I will carry you.”  He picked me up and carried me to the car and we headed to grab some food.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>    I was shutting down my computer when Richard walked into my office.  “How was your day love?”  He asked from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>    “Not bad, everyone is behaving themselves at the moment,” I smiled at the beautiful man I got to call my husband.</p><p> </p><p>    “I see they finally changed your name on the door.”  Richard smiled and ran his name across the lettering.  “How would my wife like to go out to dinner with me tonight?  I am done filming for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>    “What a date with my husband?”  I said excitedly.  </p><p> </p><p>    “Dinner and the theater,” He told her,  “I have tickets to see ‘Cyrano de Bergerac’”  </p><p> </p><p>    “That is McAvoy’s new show…  I have been wanting to see it.”  </p><p> </p><p>    “I know the subtle hints of, when are you able to get off and take me to the theater to see James didn’t let me know you wanted to see this play.”  He laughed kissing her.  “We need to go though if we want to make it, are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>    “Give me 10 minutes, I have freshen up.”  I told him,  “You look really hot and your wife can’t be looking all worn out form work.”  I went to the bathroom in my office and took off my work clothes, I heard Richard lock the office door and move to the door way.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Don’t get pissed at me right now, but when we get home I want you to step on the scale.  You are losing way too much weight.”  He said wrapping his arms around my waist.  “You look beautiful but, I haven’t been paying attention to your eating and I just want to make sure you are not losing too much too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>  	Concern, I thought, one of the things I loved about him.  He didn’t say it as an order or in away that was overbearing.  He said it like a husband that was worried.  “I have a scale in the closet there.  I’ll do it right now.  I was 130 yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p> “Nope, don’t need to look sounds like you are keeping an eye on it. I believe you.”  He smiled.  “We just need to up your calories a bit.  Your millage has increased.  I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p> 	“Thank you, I am up to 7 miles.”  </p><p> </p><p> “When did you get these?”  He asked fingering the tops of my panties, and kissed my neck. “Cause I’m about ready to take you on this counter and rip them off you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it later.”  I winked finishing my make up.  “Grab my black dress with the bow on the shoulder for me please, and a pair of heels.”</p><p> </p><p>   	 “You are letting me pick your shoes?”  He raised and eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>   	 “Yes, MR. GQ I trust you.”  I laughed fixing my hair.  </p><p> </p><p> 	He brought the dress and a pair of black thin sandals with 6 inch heels.  “Here I got this for you, as a gift.”  Handing her a red box he smiled.  “You can wear it tonight.  I hope you like it.”</p><p>    I quickly put on the clothes and opened to box, it was a Hermes blue toned silk shawl.  “Omg Richard, this is beautiful.  Thank you, my love,” I started to tear up and kissed him.  “You are so getting lucky tonight.”  </p><p> </p><p> “Yes!”  He teased and kissed me.  “I love you Lassie.”</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the theater we stopped off in the bar and got a couple glasses of wine.  We knew a few people at the bar and chatted for a bit.  One of the workers came up to us while we were chatting.  “MR. Madden, Mr. McAvoy would like you to stop backstage after the show if you have a minute.”  </p><p>“Yes, we will.  Tell him thank you.”  Richard smiled at me.  “How long has it been since you have seen James?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him this spring when Tom was doing his play here.  They were just starting rehearsals.”  I sipped my wine. “He could be one of my boy’s if I ever worked with him.  I have gotten drunk with him a few times at parties. We dated for a few months a couple years ago.  Nothing happened.  He was just divorcing his wife, we went on a few dates.  I never slept with him.”</p><p> </p><p> “Am I one of your boy’s,” Richard asked she spoke of these guys with such fondness like family sometimes he wondered where he stood.</p><p> </p><p> “You are THE boy, you are the only one I completely love with all my being.”  I assured him.  I took his hand and wrapped it around me. “You are my hero, my heart, my partner, my rock.  No one is above you.  Although Tom is a close second.” I winked.  “Oh, he is bringing is new girlfriend back to officially meet his parents at Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, does that mean we are not going back to Colorado for Christmas?”  Richard asked hoping she had changed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I actually just got our tickets today.  December’s schedule came out for the set.  We leave the 20th and come back the 28th.”  I told him.  “This way we can have New Years here or in Scotland with your friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>“Scotland, we can rent a place in Glasgow for the week.”  Richard smiled and whispered in my ear, “My parents don’t need to hear the sexy noises you make when I’m inside you.”  He chuckled when he felt the shiver run through my body.</p><p> </p><p> “ Jesus,” I shock my head completely turned on.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here, you just had to flaunt her in my face.”  I heard a voice behind me say in a nasty tone I knew all too well…</p><p> </p><p> Richard looked up and rolled his eyes.  “Ella, I just got the tickets today, I didn’t know you would be here.”  </p><p> </p><p>I unwrapped myself from Richard’s embrace and took his drink, downed it.  “Take care of this, I’ll met you in there.”  I walked to the bar and grabbed myself a vodka and soda.  Looking back I watched the child standing before my husband, “Ta, Ta” I said waving to Richard and rolling my eyes.  Walking to our seats I noticed the person in front of me.  I had to laugh; it was Benedict Cumberbatch and his wife Sophie.  “Sir, I am so sorry to bug you but can I have your autograph…” I said in a high pitch voice.  </p><p> </p><p> Benedict tuned around, to decline and then he saw me.  “Jesus, Half Pint.”  He laughed standing up to hug me.  I rose and hugged him and his wife.  He took my left hand and looked at my ring, shaking his head “Are you happy?”  He eyed me.</p><p> </p><p> “At the moment, he is up with his ex, because she is being a child.”  I smiled through my teeth.  “Other wise very happy.  He is pretty perfect for me.”</p><p> </p><p> “Richard is a good man,” Benedict agreed, “He actually mentioned you a few times on set.  Once he asked if you and Tom were together, I thought it odd.”    </p><p> </p><p>“Love, I am so sorry about that.”  Richard said coming to the seats and taking her hands to kiss her.  “I’m sorry, I think I got it though her head we are married.”</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes at Benedict, “Richard, you know Ben and Sophie.”</p><p> </p><p> “Ben sorry, hello.  I have never had the pleasure of meeting your wife.”  Richard smiled shaking her hand.  The house lights blinked and all Richard could do was be thankful.  The look in Benedict’s eye told his there was more he wanted to say.  “Ye, we better get our seats.”</p><p> </p><p>The first Act of the play I ignored him.  I needed to get over the jealousy, this wasn’t my past, and he wasn’t Theo.  I put my hand on his and squeezed it.  “I’m sorry,” I whispered “I got jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” he kissed my forehead “It is over, I’m sorry too.  It’s over now.”  He sighed knowing his ex would not let this go for a while.  “She has got it in her head we are still together.  I explain we are truly married and to back off before I got the authorities involved.  I reminded her how she would get a lot of negative press from this.  She walked away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” I cuddled next to him as he wrapped his arm around me.  “Don’t make me regret my life with you.”</p><p> </p><p> Benedict saw Richard’s actions and turned to his wife.  “I don’t know if I should be protective brother or not.  He is a good guy, I’ve worked with him, very professional.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hear a but,” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p> “You saw her before, she latches on to men to protect her.  She hid behind Tom for years.”  Benedict sighed.  “She is on the high right now, do we wait for the crash?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meredith is stronger now than what she was when we all met her.”  Sophie smiled, looking at the two of them.  “She knows what she wants.  He seems better a better fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is perfect for her.”  Benedict said under his breath,  “A working class Tom.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”  Sophie wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom is…” Benedict began.</p><p> </p><p>“An elitist like you?” Sophie answered</p><p> </p><p>“Elitist?  You went to Oxford.”  He laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you two went to the most posh schools in England, including your acting schools.”  </p><p> </p><p> “He went to the Royal Conservatory in Scotland, he has talent.”  Benedict replied.  “I was saying he doesn’t go into long discussions about the theater, or literature.  He is… he likes F1 racing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Normal,” Sophie laughed, “leave them alone.”</p><p> </p><p>  “So are we going backstage or waiting here for James?”  I asked at the end of the show.  </p><p> </p><p> “Follow me,” he smiled taking her hand and pulled her up on stage when the theater was empty.  He walked to the front of the stage taking her hands.  “Ah, last time I was on stage I busted my ankle and wasn’t able to finish my run.  I want to be back up here.” He got down on one knee in front of me, and started speaking.  “Madam, you have bereft me of all words.  Only my blood speaks to you in my veins, but when this ring, parts from this finger.  Then parts life hence.  I love you, Lassie, with all I am.”  He kissed me as he put on a show.</p><p> </p><p> Benedict stood there and watched the two of them.  He smiled and called out on his phone.  “Sam, I have our Bassano for Merchant…  Madden.  You should have just seen what I saw.  Yes, I will mention it. Thanks.”  Walking up on stage, he broke up the embrace.  “Richard, do you have anything planned for January 2021?”</p><p> </p><p> “I don’t know...” he responded </p><p> </p><p>“Sam Mendes and I are doing Merchant, I want you as Bassano.”  Benedict told him, “I’m playing Antonio, and we are putting it on at the Donmar.”</p><p> </p><p> “Um, I‘ll have to see if Marvel or anything really important going on…” He looked at Benedict.  “I don’t understand…”</p><p> </p><p>“You just gave one hell of a performance in those few sentences.  I saw your Romeo, you’re big time now Richard. You know that, Meredith knows that, I believed Tom explained a few things to you the other night.  Make sure everyone is happy, if you have any issues I am you first call.  That is talent and crew, on or off set.  We have an image, welcome to the family.  We will send over the information on the play to your agent.”  Benedict smiled and held out his had.  Sophie and I had to cover our faces trying not to laugh.  “Ah, James, great show!”</p><p> </p><p>“You got railroaded by the master.”  I laughed as we walked towards James, “But you just got a play at the Donmar!  I love that place.  I sit up in the rafters when Tom plays there.  I have a special spot.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So far in the last month since I met you, I have been introduced to all the Avengers, and now am on some sort of group chat with them.  Married to the most beautiful woman inside and out, and I was just offered a part in a Sam Mendes production playing opposite to Benedict Cumberbatch. Oh, let’s not forget I was told I am some sort of Boss of the set? I don’t know what to say.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I know that look.”  James said hugging me hello and shaking Richard’s hand. “He got the Marvel experience.”  </p><p> </p><p>“We had dinner with the “Original’s,” about a month ago. They all flew in for my anniversary with MCU and the promotion to Director of PA.  Which reminds me, when you ever start the next X-Man movie, I will personal handle who get’s picked for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, you deserve it.  James hugged me and kept his arm around my waist  “I miss you Half Pint.”</p><p> </p><p> “The play was amazing!  We loved it.”  Richard told him “It was Brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p> “Thanks” James looked at me.  “You seem, happy so blessings for the two of you.  If you wanted to marry as Scot all you had to do was ask.”  He winked.  “You know I love you, I am sure you have heard this from all of us who know Half Pint..”  James turned to Richard  “You hurt her at all, if you cheat on her, if you control her, you emotionally, or physically abuse her.  You will be dead, and your career that, hum…  suddenly, tonight, just took off.  Hum I wonder why?”</p><p> </p><p> “Ah, I know what a diamond I have, believe me.  Funny how everyone warns me, yet when her ex showed, I knocked him out.”  Richard replied.  “You were at that party too.  It was the Burns Party at Kenneth’s a few years ago. I was the only one to confront that ass, and dropped him on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, yes,” James laughed.  “Now I remember.  Just don’t hurt her she has been though enough.  We will have to all go out to dinner; my wife and I need some Scottish friends.  Call Sam back tomorrow, take the play.  It will open doors for you in the theater.  “You found the golden ticket, and she is the reason you got it, remember that.” James whispered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you just have to be a little bitchy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, everything is fiction.  I move things around to fit my need.  I know none one and everything is made up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November:</p><p>We had been fighting for over a week.  Richard had a bad week filming and I had decided I was not going to deal with his shit anymore.  He had just came back from Spain were filming was delayed and after a yelling match about me being at the office more than I should I decided that I needed to leave.  I went to Tom’s house to get away.  Which was a bad idea. Richard got jealous and followed me.  It was the first real fight we had.<br/>I was late from work and he was waiting for me to get home, I missed the dinner reservations we had that night.  I didn’t hear the calls and messages because I was on a conference all with our office in Sweden.  I called after the meeting and by the time I got home he was livid I didn’t call him and let him know I was going to be late.  He blew up. He didn’t trust me said I was more worried about Tom than our relationship.  Tom had been calling me begging me to come to New York for Thanksgiving.  After the fight I really thought about going.  Tom almost flew over to London to take me back with him.</p><p>    “Why are we spending the weekend at Elton John’s ?” I asked as we walked up to the house.</p><p>  “He and David decide to have a dinner party to celebrate the holiday season with all of  us.  He hasn’t met you yet, and has been on me about us coming to dinner.  Taron and Emily will be there, Jamie and his wife Kate.  She is American too.”</p><p>“Yes, I know Kara Mara, her family is football royalty…  Gee thanks I don’t know who I am more nervous to meet.  Elton or her.”  I rolled my eyes as we went inside.  “I hate you more than I hated Tom for taking me to RDJ house one weekend.” </p><p>“Enough already, and YES, I am finally glad I can top a Tom memory.”  He exclaimed sarcastically and rolled his eyes, he was sick of the comparisons.  “Just try and have fun, these people are important to me.  I think Elton is a hell of a lot more important than anyone Tom knows.  So at least act like you love me.”</p><p>   “I do love you,” I stopped him, “But if you keep acting like the jealous asshole I am going give you something to be jealous of and it would take one phone call.”</p><p>     “You’re right.  I am sorry,”. He sighed and hugged her, “Forgive me,”</p><p>   “If you can forgive me for running away.”  I said to him.  “If I wanted anyone other than you, I would not have chosen you.”  </p><p> “I forgave you the minute I forced you to leave.”  He kissed her as the door opened.  The butler let us in.  </p><p> “May I take your bags, everyone is at the pool if you would like to freshen up.  I will direct you to your room.”  He said taking our luggage.  </p><p> “Thank you James, good to see you again,” Richard smiled and introduced them.  “We will change and then meet them at the pool.</p><p> We changed into our suits, mine a royal blue bikini, with a halter dress as a cover and flip flops, he a pair of board shorts and a tank top. Richard lead us to the pool, Taron and his girlfriend were swimming, Jamie and Kate were lounging in chairs next to Elton and David.</p><p> “Richard!” Elton said loudly, “You finally made it.”  </p><p> “That is my fault, my lovely bride and I had a late start. Elton, David this is my wife Meredith.”  </p><p>  “Hello,” I smiled impishly, “Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“American!”  Kate screamed getting up and hugging me, “Thank god!  Where are you from?”</p><p>“Colorado,  I smiled at her, “But, I’m not a Broncos fan. Sorry, it is the one thing I miss about home, Football.”</p><p>“Please tell me you are not a New England fan and we will be best friends.”</p><p>“Nope, Chicago Bears.”  I smiled.</p><p> “You need a drink!” She pulled me to the bar, Kate quickly was becoming my best friend. </p><p>“Thanks, what are these weekends like?”  </p><p>“They are pretty unique.” Emily, Taron’s girlfriend said.  “We have not had much time to get to know each other.  Seems like we do the same job.” </p><p>“Use to.” I reminded her</p><p>    “Kevin doesn’t want you with talent?  Is that because of Richard or Tom Hiddleston?” Emily wondered.</p><p> “You worked on Winter Solider right?”</p><p>“Yes, you worked with Scarlett.”</p><p>“I did, I was to have Evans but my other job ran long. My credentials with  Marvel Studios for over 10 years got me my job.”  I smiled, “Sorry, you understand more than anyone.  I earned my position.  Until Richard, I was never involved with anyone on set.  I have great friends in the business like I’m sure you do.”</p><p>“What about Tom Hiddleston, I heard you lived with him.”  She asked. “You mean to tell me you never had a romantic relationship with him?”</p><p>“Nope, he is my best friend.  We did live together for the last 3 years.”  I told her, “Look, Richard told me you were up for the job.  Please, no hard feelings.  The Boys are mates, I’m not wanting that to change.  Frankly, I need more female friends.  Richard is getting a little tired of the midnight class I get from The Chris’s and Tom,” My phone started playing Hemsworth singing “Hurt.”  “Speaking of the devil… Blondie what do you want?”</p><p>“Seems a certain god like creature needs his bell rung,  I’m in London and was told to have a chat with you about it.”  He said as I excused myself from the group. “Tom might be ok with what went down but I’m not.  The difference is you’re my little sister, I will kick his ass.”</p><p>”Stop it, I’m your older sister… We are working it out.  Look I’m am currently poolside at Elton John’s house, stop by the studio Monday we will have lunch.”</p><p>”Shit sorry half-pint, talk to you Monday”  He hung up.</p><p>Richard looked at me.  I rolled my eyes.  ”Hemsworth is in town, he is coming to the set Monday, surprise.”</p><p>”Great, let me guess he wants to act like a big brother.”  Richard hissed.</p><p>”Well, you were told by multiple people what to expect.  Tom probably told him to check up on me.”  I tried to explain.  ”You were not the only one to lay my ex on his ass, Hemsworth broke his nose, but you were the first to defend my honor.”  I forced a smile and leaned up and kissed him.  ”I told him to back off, couples fight.  We just had a big one, we will have them occasionally, especially with our jobs.”</p><p>”So do you have phone calls with movie stars often?” Emily asked with a bitchy tone.</p><p>”Well considering my husband is a movie star almost every day.”  I replied looking at Richard, seriously, he was doing the same thing he did at my dinner, nothing.  ”If you will excuse me I think I am going to go get changed for dinner.”</p><p>”What was that about?”  Richard asked. ”She was chosen over you for a job, move on.  You have no clue how good she is at her position, yes she knows a lot of people, it makes me pissed at times too when the phone rings in the middle of the night and it is one of her old clients, but that is her job.  Leave it and her alone, she doesn’t deserve your hostility.  It was Kevin’s choice.  I’m going to see if my wife is alright.”</p><p>”She is probably crying to Hiddleston about how she is being bullied…”  Emily huffed.</p><p>”Emily, stop.”  Taron tried to intervene, ”You promised me you would not do this.”</p><p>”Fine, ” Emily rolled her eyes,  ”I’m done.”</p><p>Richard opened the bedroom door and heard the shower going, taking off his clothes he opened the shower door and joined her. ”You walked away before I had my say.  That needs to stop, you walking away.  I told her to get over it, move on.  You deserve to be in your position and you are very good at what you do.”  Richard told her, ”Did you really think I would let her say that about you?” Before she could answer he crushed her mouth with his.  Parting her legs he slid into her.  ”I’m going to give you the one thing no one else has.”</p><p>”What is that?”  I asked between breaths, he was playing me slowly with his cock and hand.</p><p>”Hmm, my child.” He kissed her deeply again, continuing to push ever deeper inside her.  He brought her leg up over his hip, tilting her pelvis so he could hit her spot.  Hitting it she let out a loud, low, pleasurable moan.  He plunged deeper, ”Like that do you, how about I do this?”  He held me against the wall with his left hand.  His right was between us playing with my clit as he drove me to an earth-shattering climax.  I felt his cum inside of me, he leaned me back against the wall, kissing me slowly sliding in and out of me while he softened.  Suddenly, I felt him get hard again.  </p><p>”Round two already?  Oh, the joys of marrying a younger man.”  I laughed as he took me again.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into the dining room hand in hand I felt better knowing he was beside me.  Helping me sit down I smiled at him.  ”Thank you.”</p><p>”By the look on you face I would say you are in better spirits.” Elton winked.</p><p>”Yes, my husband was able to sort me out.”  I blushed.  ”We have had a trying time of it lately, we just needed an adjustment,”</p><p>“Tell us your own story, maybe that will settle a few things.”  David smiled at me, ”Richard said it was interesting but not his to tell.</p><p>”If you all think it will clear up a few things.”  I sipped my wine nervously.  </p><p>”Lassie, you don’t have to say anything.”  Richard said holding my hand, he looked over at Emily who had a smirk on her face.</p><p>”I will tell them as much as I am able to.”  I smiled and cleared my throat.  ”Richard knows more than I am will to share tonight.  I began. ”After University I got an internship with Marvel as a production assistant on Iron Man 2.  I was dating a guy who was much older than I was.  As I began to grow in my career my ex became abusive.  It got to the point where he beat me and…”  I stopped to take a breath, </p><p>”He raped you.”  Kate said holding my hand.  ”You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>”I was working on Thor the first time he beat me.”  I began to recall the story.  ”Tom and Chris had come to my room when I didn’t meet them for dinner that night.  They found me unconscious on the floor naked.”  </p><p>”You question my relationship with Tom, Chris and Kevin.  Those three men saved me physically, emotionally, and made me whole again.  They are the reason why I didn’t kill myself.”  I said looking at Emily who smirked.</p><p>Richard grabbed her hand and kissed it, he hated this story.  ”Lass, no more.  You have nothing to prove, to anyone.”  He looked at Emily and cocked his head, ”understood.”</p><p>”Kevin got me a job here in England, and Tom arraigned for me to move in with him.”  I finished the story.  </p><p>”You have been through a lot, girl.”  Elton acknowledged, ” It looks like you found your happiness though.”</p><p>I looked at Richard and smiled, ”More then I deserve.”  I leaned in and kissed him.  ”What you all don’t know is about 5 years ago Richard knocked my ex out at Kenneth Branagh’s House.”</p><p>”She was dating McAvoy, ” Richard rolled his eyes, ”I didn’t like what he was saying about her, so I punched him.”  </p><p>”He is being modest, I did not know it was him until we met again on set.”  I giggled.  ”He has been looking after me for years.”</p><p>”That is my job as your husband.”  He smiled  ”That and making sure you stay out of trouble.”  </p><p>It was after midnight before we went to bed.  I was changing into my pajamas and Richard stopped me.  ”Don’t even think about those tonight, I plan on making love to you all night.”  </p><p>”You are an eager one tonight, ”  I laughed at him.  </p><p>”Our schedules have been crazy, I haven’t been able to do my husbandly duties.”  He replied kissing my neck.  </p><p>”Were you serious about a baby?” I asked him.</p><p>”Yes, now let’s go practice.”</p><p> </p><p> Christmas:</p><p>    We landed in Denver early in the morning, all I wanted to do was get to Colorado Springs take a nap, and meet my friends for happy hour.  I lived there during college and before I went to Atlanta to work for MCU.  My friends had set up happy hour at a brewery, then a Christmas party at the bar I use to go to.  Getting to the rental car area, Richard has ordered a performance sedan; I looked at the counter attendant and smiled.  “Do you have a Subaru or Cherokee?”  I asked.  We are going to Breck, and my husband isn’t use to mountain driving.”<br/>    “Lassie… I drive in the Alps and Big Bear. “ He growled.<br/>    Laughing at him the attendant gave us a Subaru Crosstrec.  “Thank you.”  I smiled as he took the keys.  “Do you know where we are going?”<br/>    “This is why I wanted to drive.”  I rolled my eyes and gave him directions to the Interstate.  “We are going to check into the hotel take a nap then I have hired a driver for the night.  The bar we are going to is on the other side of town from our hotel. “<br/>    “How much do you have planned for us the next week?”  He asked her.  “It is our first Christmas and I to start our own traditions.”<br/>    “We will have alone time.  We will definitely make our own traditions.  Well we have a good hour and a half now to talk,” I smiled holding his hand.  <br/>    “We can’t race the marathon.” He looked at her with a sorry face.  “I have to film a TV show.  It is in London, but the training for it is hell the next 6 months.  It’s the second season of Bodyguard.  So I was thinking… maybe we could try and have a baby.  I’m going to be based out of London for 2 years with projects.”<br/>    “So this would be a good time is what you are saying?”  I sighed looking out the window running my hands through my hair.  “I wanted to give us a full year being married before we tried for kids.  We have only been married 4 months.”  <br/>    “And as much as I love you…  the doctor even said to start thinking about it.”<br/>    “Are you calling me old?”<br/>    “Mature,” He said smirked showing his dimple and winked.  “Plus, it could take a while and the fun part is the trying.” <br/>    “I really wanted to run this marathon, I have been training so hard for it.”  I pouted.  <br/>    “I know but think of it this way, I will be home all of 2020 and 2021 with my projects.  It is the perfect time to do this. If we can get pregnant in the next 6 months it gives us almost a year with the baby without me having to leave for a long period of time.”<br/>    “Would you be ok with just one or do you want more?”  I asked.  I never really knew the answer to that question.  We talked about having a child together but not how many.  <br/>    “One of each would be nice, but it also comes down to how you handle being pregnant too.  I do want a child with you though.  I want a happy family.”  He looked at me.<br/>    “If we do this we need a new house, I need to be in North London anyway the drive to work is killing me.  I need to be closer to my friends, better schools, and more parks.  I like the house but it is not ours.”  I told him. <br/>    “You know the house near the park by Tom’s that you love.  It’s for sale.  Look it up.”   <br/>    We spent the next hour discussing how we would make things work if we had a baby, how his fans would deal with it.  I had gotten death threats from people and threats of violence.  “Are you sure, we still are learning each other?”  I asked him, he nodded yes,  “Can we start after St. Patrick’s day?”  I laughed, “It is only 2 months away and I want to party one more time.”<br/>    “You’re Scottish not Irish.” He raised his eyebrow at her, “let’s just see what happens.”<br/>    “Ha, Irish, French, Scottish, and English.”   I laughed.  “Madden is a Irish name boyo!  Alright, just don’t be asking me if I am pregnant every month.  I will be so happy when your movie is over. None of those people are working for me again.”<br/>    “I’m Irish only in name.  Last Irish blood was in the early 1700’s, Clan Douglas… You are English and French too?  No wonder why you needed a little Scot’s in you.”  He laughed at her then got serious.  “I had a talk with Kit before we left.  We haven’t had a heated discussion like that since our early 20’s.”  He began,  “I had to remind him he would not like anyone talking to he wife the way his PA spoke about mine.  He’d have them fired on the spot if he had heard some things this guy was saying.  The laddie had the balls to say something about you while I was right there.  Kit fired him before I could say something.”<br/>    “What no one told me…  I have to replace him.  I have to call Kevin.”  I got out my phone to call Kevin.<br/>    “Kit took care of it.  He is going to have his cousin come up for the last few weeks.  That’s who you should hire to manage the staff.”  Richard began.  “She worked with me on GOT.”  <br/>    “I’ll think about.”  I looked out the window.  “See that Mountain ahead of us.  That is where we are going.  It’s Pikes Peak, America’s Mountain.  The song America the Beautiful was written about it.”  <br/>    “Do you think Theo will show up tonight?”  He asked me as we entered the city.  <br/>    “No, as far as I know he is in Texas with his wife.”  I smiled.  “See so far so good.”<br/>    “Where are we staying?” He asked<br/>    “Broadmoor, it is so cool at Christmas.  My parents are coming tomorrow night because we are all going to dinner and the Nutcracker, which my mom and I always use to go together growing up. Then a walk around the grounds at the hotel to see the Christmas displays. We are having brunch on Sunday and head to Breckenridge, and maybe some shopping as well.”  I gave him a run down of the weekend.  <br/>     We entered the hotel and he looked around.  “not bad”  Richard smiled walking up to the desk,  “Reservation for Madden.”  <br/>    “Yes sir, the bellman will show you to your room.”  The desk worker smiled.  “Enjoy your stay,”</p><p>    “This place is amazing,” Richard said pulling me close.  “Let’s make a baby here.  It is the perfect place.”  He kissed my neck,<br/>    “Join me in the shower, and we can practice.”  I laughed kissing him.  <br/>    We woke up around 4:00pm to my alarm.  Jet lag hitting us both hard, we were meeting my friends around 5:00 at the brewery.  I got up and got ready and let Richard sleep another few minutes, I was putting on my make up when Richard woke up.  He bent down and kissed me just behind my ear.  “You smell delicious, can we skip cocktails and work on baby some more?  Jet lag and all.”  <br/>    “No, we are bar hopping for a bit, then going to the party.  We need to get some presents, for the white elephant exchange.” I laughed and pulled his hands away from me.      “We will have great drunk sex tonight.  Pace yourself tonight.  The changes in altitude will get to you quick, drink lots of water.”  I offered, as I got dressed.  “We are going to have so much fun.  Hurry up, love, lets go!”</p><p>    We went to Manitou Springs meeting my friends it started with Margaritas then we went to the brewery for a couple beers.  I saw the Christmas store and let out a scream.  “We need to go buy an ornament for our first Christmas.“  I pulled him across the street to the store, my friends laughing as they followed us.<br/>     “Shit, lass slow down!”  Richard laughing while he tried to catch up with her, “Damn you have gotten fast.”  <br/>    In the shop we were looking at all the different decorations, I saw a display case full of Swarovski crystal.  There was a beautiful tree topper and a gingerbread couple ornament.  “Love, look at these?”  I got Richards attention.  “We need to get a topper for our first Christmas and these are so cute!”  <br/>    “I like those Stag figurines too, the buck and the doe.  So, we are collecting crystal?”  Richard laughed.  “Are we putting that on our registry?”<br/>    “As long as it is good crystal, I love the light it catches.”  I leaned up against him and gave him a peck.  “The Stag and doe are a cool, we can add our kids when we have them.”  <br/>    “Alright you just had to mention kids, get them.  So our first tradition we are starting is a crystal ornament every year?”  He asked as the salesperson got the items from the back.    <br/>    “That is a good one to start.”  I smiled taking his hand and looking at the total and cringed.  “Remember this is American so it is less expensive here…”<br/>    “And the taxes we have to pay going back?”  He laughed.  “Do you have an envelope by change?”  He asked the clerk.  “We just need to keep these receipts together so we can declare them when we get back to the UK.”  <br/>    “Yes, sir.”  She responded smiled handing him the envelope.  “May I have your autograph”<br/>    “I told you to use your American accent.”  I laughed, as he obliged her.<br/>    “Don’t listen to my wife, she is just jealous I got recognized and she didn’t.”  Richard retorted  “She use to live with Tom Hiddleston, and thinks she is special.”<br/>    “Richard, you are going to pay for that.  I’m calling Tom!”  I pouted.  “I’m sending you back to the UK and Flying him here.  I don’t care if the other person is there.”<br/>    “See you love Tom more that me…” Richard teased as we got in the to car to head to the bar.  <br/>    “Yep, I do.”  I huffed as he ticked me.  “You know I love you.”<br/>    “I do, I was just teasing you.”  Richard leaned over and kissed her deeply.  “I Love you too Lassie.  Tell me about his bar.”  <br/>    “A mom and pop place, beer and basic cocktails.  Oh, can you drop us off at the liquor store at the end of the parking lot.  We need to get a gift for the exchange.”  I said as we pulled into the shopping center.  “We are going to be here for awhile, I give you a call when we want to go home.  It will after 11.  We can walk to the bar from here.”  <br/>    “So this is your old hang out.”  Richard said as we sat down.  It was a Chicago sports bar.  “It is defiantly not like what we go to in the UK.”  <br/>    “Not many IPA’s here… “<br/>    “Absolute and soda is fine with me.”  He laughed,  “What is all this food for?”<br/>    “Us, it is the regulars Christmas party. We didn’t have to bring anything food wise because Dan, the owner said us flying in from the UK was enough.”  I laughed as the table of my friends filled up around us.  <br/>    “So, who is this?”  My friend Lynn asked.  <br/>    “Lynn,” I got up and hugged her.  “Everyone this my husband Richard, if you can’t understand him, I will translate, the more he drinks the more Scottish he gets!  I laughed <br/>    “And I will translate for you if she starts speaking her Posh Eaton Queen’s English.” Richard tickled me and pulled me on to his lap.  I straddled him.<br/>    “Sweetheart, they have no clue what that means here.  Unless it is Geordie or Cockney all English is posh here.  Stop…  Please…” I giggled.  Catching my breath “Madden, that’s twice.  Now you have to sing later with me.  We are going to do Honkey Cat”  <br/>    “It is going to take more than that to get me to sing, and a lot more shots!” His hands went to my hips.  <br/>    I leaned in and whispered.  “I’ll waive the two month waiting period,” I kissed his ear.<br/>    “Deal!.”  He bounced and took a drink if his beer and kissed me.<br/>    “Shit,” I heard from behind me.  “Theo and his wife just walked in.” My friend Lynn said.<br/>    “I think we need to leave.”  Richard said  “last time I saw him I knocked him out.”<br/>    “Nope” I kissed him again,  “He will not do anything.  He knows if he does anything here or in the parking lot he will be 86’d”<br/>    “86’d?”  Richard asked her  “Kicked out you mean?”<br/>    “And never to return.”  I smiled.  “Now lets go get some food. “<br/>    I was explaining some American foods to Richard when I heard Theo from behind.  “So you bring that guy here to defend you?”<br/>    “I don’t think I have had the pleasure if meeting your wife, Theo,  You have met my husband Richard right?  Richard you met my ex at Ken’s a few years ago…”<br/>    “You’re married?”  Theo shuddered.      <br/>    “Yes and very happily might I add.  I want to thank you for showing me what I wanted in a husband.”  I smiled.  <br/>    “Lassie, enough,” Richard told her, “Let’s go eat.”  He said using Scottish slang knowing she would only understand.<br/>    “Real posh there, sweets.”  Theo said to me.  “He doesn’t even speak English.”  <br/>    That had me laughing,  “Really, seems like he is to me .”  We turned and walked away.  Thank you for not letting him pull you in.  He was fishing… “<br/>    The owner came over to us.  “Look I asked him to leave.  He wasn’t allowed in here in the first place and he knew it.”  Dan said.  “I’m sorry about that.”<br/>    “Dan you are fine.”  I smiled  “I appreciate it.”<br/>    Dan turned to Richard, “Did you actually knock him out?”<br/>    “No one of my finer moments but yes.  A couple of years ago, he somehow figured out where a very well regarded actor and director lived and showed up at a party we were attending.  I didn’t know who he was but he started talking shit and I hit him.”  <br/>    “Good, he deserved it.”  Dan said.  “I’ll be right back.”  Dan left and came back with three orange colored shots.  “On the house.”<br/>    “Oh, God now the fun begins.”  Knowing the shot was pure orange vodka with a splash of orange soda. “Orange bombs, this is how every drunken night in this bar begins!  Careful love these are strong.”  I told Richard.  We cheers and I watched Richard down the large shot.  He started to cough.<br/>    “What this hell is that?”  <br/>    “Orange bomb.”  Dan and I said.  “Time to start the white elephant giveaway.”<br/>    The give away lasted about an hour; people were fighting over the bottles liquor that people brought.  Everyone was laughing and making jokes.  I was in my element and Richard just smiled and laughed.  We went outside to smoke with a few friends.  <br/>    “How did you two meet?”  My friend Amy asked.<br/>    “The first time?”  I looked at Richard,  “Was it the BAFTA’s or Ken’s”<br/>    “I think the BAFTA’s, Tom was there for Thor and I was there for Game of Thrones.”<br/>    “Game of Thrones?”  She asked?  “You were in that?”<br/>    “See honey you are not as big as you think here.”  I joked.  “Yes, Robb Stark.”<br/>    “Shit girl, you did do much better than that jackass, what about that other guy you would come home with?”<br/>    “Tom?”  I asked, “He is one of my best friends.  Actually…”  I got out my phone and tried to facetime him.  <br/>    “Please tell me you are not calling me at half past 4,” he grumbled.<br/>    “Yep, sleepy.  Seriously put a shirt on.  No one wants to see your chest hair.”  I teased.<br/>    “We do!” A couple of my friends yelled.  Richard busted out laughing.  <br/>    “Richard, she is pissed.”  Tom laughed, “having fun?”<br/>    “These people are hilarious.”  Richard laughed as Tom put on a shirt.  “Half Pint is making me sing.”<br/>    “Karaoke there is a blast.”  Tom replied.  “Half-Pint let me say “Hi” to the owners.”<br/>    We went inside and I got the owners.  “Loki wants to talk to you.” <br/>    “Half-Pint!!!”  He yelled.<br/>    “What, that is how they know you around here.  They had not a clue Richard was Robb Stark.”  I told him.  <br/>    Tom spoke with the owners for a few minutes and I took back my phone.  “So, I wanted to say hello since I haven’t seen you in a while.  I miss you.  You should be in London for New Year.  I whined.  ”We have to get together when I get back.  I need Tom time too.  Theo showed up and tried to start shit.  Dan threw him out.”<br/>    “Good, We will meet up love, we will all have brunch.  Tell Richard to watch after you, I know you will be puking in a few hours.”  He laughed.  <br/>    “I just wanted to say I love ya, but not like I love my husband.”  I giggled.  “Cause we are going to make babies, and name one after you.”<br/>    “Ok, I am hanging up.   Be safe.”  Tom rolled his eyes; he did not need to hear about her having babies.  “Love you.”  <br/>    “You like to bather that poor man.”  Richard shock his head .  “Lassie are you sure you are ok?” <br/>    “Yes, I want to sing!”  I pulled him inside.  The DJ was calling our names to come sing, “Ready Mr. Reid?”  I winked. <br/>    He grabbed a chair and had me sit down,  “You know enough actors, follow my lead, I know Tom taught you this.”  The song started and it wasn’t Honkey Cat, it was Perfect by Ed Sheeran. He started singing and pulled me up into a waltz.  It was a dance she had practiced with Tom, I followed his lead as he sang to me, Everyone in the room feel away.  I loved him more in that moment,  It truly hit me I was completely in love with him.  My breath caught as he spun me around then back close to him.  I realized He truly was the love of my life.  The song ended and he dipped me while kissing me.  The place erupted.  I blushed and took the microphone.  “Richard Madden, everyone.”<br/>    “Jesus, that was the longest ride back to the hotel ever.”  Richard huffed trying to get my clothes off as we opened the door to the room.  “Oh, we are so getting you pregnant tonight.”  </p><p>    Around noon my parents were knocking at the door,  I threw on a robe and opened the door.  My hangover pounding in my head, “Jesus, stop with the pounding.”  I told my parents.  “Hung-over…  Make yourselves comfortable,  I’ll go change.”<br/>    Richard has thrown on jeans and a tee shirt, he rubbed his head and waived at my parents as he ordered us something to eat.  “Would you like anything, we really need to eat, she took me to this bar and we well, are paying for it today.”<br/>    “Sure whatever you guys are having is fine.”    My mom laughed, “You went to Point After?  She usually does get that way when she is around those guys.  What happened.”<br/>    “She made me sing,” He grumbled.  “Anyway it is good to see you two again, how was the drive in?”<br/>    “Good, are you two up for some shopping?”  My mom asked.<br/>    “Maybe, after I wake up and eat.”  I returned and leaned against Richard.  “I pulled out two Gatorade’s from the mini-fridge.  “Drink, no Iron-brew here.”      <br/>    “We can go to GOG, if you don’t want to shop.” My Dad said.  <br/>    “That sounds like a great idea.”  I replied as the waiter brought in our food, grabbing a fry and eating it,  “We can go walk around and take some pictures.  We need some good pictures of us.” <br/>    “If that is what you want to do.”  Richard smiled,  “You know the only thing I want from this Christmas.”<br/>    I rolled my eyes.  “Hey we need to go hiking today, you still have to fit into the Ikaris onesie when we get back.”  I patted his stomach.<br/>    “Ah, you are deflecting,” Richard threw a fry at her as they were eating; he explained, “We decided to start a family.  I will be in London the next two years with my projects so it is the perfect time to do it.”<br/>    “Better hope it is not a boy. “  I threw a fry back at him.<br/>    “Enough with throwing the food children,” My mom laughed.  “Why is that?”<br/>    “Because we are naming him after Thomas.”  I smiled.  “You know that was the deal.”<br/>    “Yes, but at least it sounds good.”  Richard laughed<br/>    “Seriously you two have a different life.”  My dad shook his head.  “When is the last time you guys spent anytime at your house together not working?”<br/>    “Last weekend, we did totally husband and wife things.  I cleaned and did laundry, he put together Legos and watched Formula 1.”  I smiled knowing Richard helped with the laundry and fixed a few things around the house. <br/>    “Lassie, yer bum’s oot the windae,”  His eyebrow went up.  “When do you all want to come to London and spend some time with us?  I’d like you to come up before the vow renewal in May to meet my parents.   How about next month come for two weeks, you can come to Burns night and be in town for Meredith’s birthday.”<br/>    “Oh, yeah!  Tom will be in Atlanta so we won’t be having a party this year for our birthdays, we can go to dinner with both families!”  I smiled  “You will be shooting but I’ll take some time off and we can go site seeing and do all the tourist things we haven’t done before.  Think you can get us a tour of Abby Row studios?”  I asked Richard, he had recorded “Honky Cat” there for Rocketman. <br/>    “Probably, I’ll go with you for that one, show you what studio I was in.  I might even be able to get us on the Bond soundstage; I’ll have to see if I can pull some strings.  We will pay for everything.  I want you guys to meet my family.  Meredith and I will take you up to Scotland to my hometown.  She hasn’t even been up there yet.”  <br/>    “Yeah, we can come out.”  My mom smiled.  “Thank you,”<br/>    “That is my Christmas present to the two of you.”  Richard smiled.<br/>    “What is my Christmas gift?”  I asked him.<br/>    “Lassie, stop.  No matter how much you hound me you are not getting anything, remember we are having a wedding soon...  I have been spoiling you for months, you don’t need anything more.”  He teased her. <br/>    “Really? Fine then I will give your present to someone else.”  I huffed.<br/>    “She hasn’t changed since she was a child.  I don’t even have any presents in the house, because she will search them out.”  Mom told Richard.  “So a little hint for you, she is a sneak.”<br/>    “They are in the trunk of her car back home.”  I smiled taking a drink.  “Oh, didn’t think I new that hiding spot did you!”  I laughed.  “I know.”<br/>    “And now I know why you two are married.”  Dad shook his head.  “Go get ready and we have stuff to do.”  <br/>    Richard convinced me we needed to shower together he took a washcloth and washed my body.  Showers had become a time where we talked with each other about things rather than had sex.  It had become a place were we both knew no one would hear us.  The one place privacy was guaranteed.  He stopped at my stomach, “Hey little things in there do your jobs.”  I heard him mutter something under his breath as he washed my hair and smiled in curiosity. <br/>    “What are you saying?”  I asked turning around and washing his chest, shoulders.  “Sounds like a prayer.”  <br/>    “Aye, it was. I wouldn’t say I am religious, but I believe.  “I grew up Catholic.”<br/>    “I grew up Lutheran,” I told him<br/>    “Aye, what you heard me say was a prayer to St. Andrew.”  He shrugged.  “Common this time of year, and well the patron Saint of Scotland.”<br/>    “Don’t stop, do what ever you want to do.”  I smiled rinsing off.  “A little help never hurt.  Are you going to shave?”  I asked changing the subject.  <br/>    “Yes, “ he turned off the water.  “Would you be ok with changing the venue for the wedding, 40 people is really too small. I’d be ok with 100 people,  I have a large family and I know yours is small, but between your second family in the UK and my friends…  I found this place it is an old stable it is more our style,  Kinkell Byre.”  He grabbed his phone and showed me some pictures.<br/>    “Um, yes I could do a 1920’s meets Midsummer nights dream theme!  Yes you have to change it!   Go shave and do your hair.”  I laughed getting dressed.  “We just spent 20 minutes in the shower. “<br/>    “I’ll call them later today.  This is our vacation we can take as long as we want,” He told her. “We don’t get out of London together ever.  Hell, we have been married since August and I still haven’t be able to get us two hours away to Scotland.  I know we have plans tonight, but I have a massive hangover, jet lagged and just want to go back to bed.  I don’t want to go driving around.”  He said sitting on the end of the bed.  “Would you be ok going with out me?”  He asked, really he wanted her to go away for a while so he could do some shopping of his own.  He needed to go and get her another gift.  Richard wanted to get her a a charm bracelet.  He noticed she really didn’t have much jewelry.  <br/>    “You are grumpy,” I laughed “Stay here and sleep we are going to the ballet at 6.”<br/>    “I will nap and maybe go to the spa, get a shave.”  He pulled her close,  “Why do you have to be dressed and leaving me…  There is this nice big bed, and we have a things we need to take care of…”<br/>    “Stop…” I kissed him.  “Tonight, I have to finish your Christmas shopping anyway.  It will give me some alone time with my parents.”  <br/>    “They are probably going to have a lot of questions.”  He sighed.  “Go have a patter.”<br/>    “So you are waiting for me to leave to finish your shopping,” I smiled and pulled the towel off his waist.<br/>    “Don’t be starting something you can’t stop.”  He raised an eyebrow.  “No, I have your main gift.” He smiled.  “Although he… would like to give you an early present right now.”<br/>    I leaned over and kissed him, goodbye and left laughing.</p><p>    “Why is he staying back?”  My dad asked?<br/>    “Truth, because he isn’t done shopping.”  I laughed. “What else, he is hung over and jet lagged.  Oh, and he wanted us to have some time to talk.  He just wanted some alone time.”<br/>    “That doesn’t bother you?”  My mom asked knowing before I was attached at my ex’s hip.<br/>    “What? Him wanting alone time?”  I asked, “No, it doesn’t bother me at all.  That is one thing we are good at.  Plus I can track him and he can track me.  Although, he night turn it off to go shopping now you ratted me out!”  I looked at my mom.<br/>     “We are just worried you two are moving too fast.”  My dad said, “What do you really know about him?  What are his moods?  What religion is he, what are his beliefs?”<br/>    “True we don’t know everything and are still learning about each other, but that is the fun of us.  We enjoy each others company, I am just as much in love with him as he is me.  He grounds me, he isn’t afraid of Tom’s and my friendship.  Hell he has walked into our bedroom with Tom and I asleep on the bed watching a movie.  He understands my friendships and me with the boys.  He is pretty amazing.  I can’t get jealous because he doesn’t give me reason to, he is pretty romantic, we just settled on a place to get married in May.  It was going to be at a castle but it doesn’t hold enough people.  So he found this old Barn, it is amazing.  I totally saw the type of wedding I want instantly.  I can’t wait now.  Now I need to find him some stocking stuffers.  His big gift is at home.  I couldn’t bring it here.”<br/>    “What did you get him?” My Dad asked<br/>    “A 1965 BSA Lighting Motorcycle, it needs some work, but it gives him something to customize”  I explained.  “So he is getting a picture and the keys.”<br/>    “Wow. Nice gift.”  My dad looked at my mom questioning me.<br/>    “You do realize I have money, I make over $500,000 a year in pounds. “  I started, “And we don’t split our money.  It goes into one account.  We have given each other a budget we can spend each month and that is how we work it.  We are buying a house soon because we live way too far a way from work and our friends.  You all don’t see as much of his work here in the states, but he works non-stop.”  I shouldn’t have to defend this I thought.  “He has booked jobs the next two years, in London. Do you know how hard that is to do? He will have to go shoot on location a little bit I’m sure but, the base of his time will be in London.  Which is why we are going to try and start a family.” <br/>    “What does Tom think about this?”  My mom asked.<br/>    “Tom is not involved in this conversation, he has never been a part of Richard’s and my choices.”  I told them.  “Believe me Richard was put through the ringer by everyone at first.  Now, can we go shopping?”<br/>    By the time we got back at 3 I wanted to kill my parents.  I told them if they didn’t stop, Richard and I would fly back to London.  Walking into the hotel room I saw Richard sleeping on the couch.  I smiled and sat down on the edge next to him, leaning down I kissed him.  “Hi…”<br/>    “Hum… Hello beautiful.  Did you get me lots of presents?”  Richard pulled me on top of him.<br/>    “Nope, you have me.  What other present do you need?” I laughed as he kissed me.  “Let’s go to the bed room, I need a nap.”  I pulled him up and lead him to the bedroom.  My parents decided to go grocery shopping since they were in town.  We had a couple hours alone.  I needed it after the shopping trip.  <br/>    “Your eyes tell me you need more than that..”  he watched me take off my clothes and put on a tee shirt and sat on the end of the bed.  “I need my husband to hold me.” <br/>    “Didn’t go well?” Richard pulled me into a hug.  <br/>    “No, but it will be ok once they get to know you.”  I yawned.  “I’m exhausted, set an alarm for 5 please.”<br/>    Richard kissed her forehead, “Lassie, I can tell you have a migraine.”  He said looking in my eyes.  “You are not going anywhere tonight.  Do we have any thing in your bag for your headache?”  She usually carried something for an emergency.<br/>“Yeah, my medicine is in my purse.”  I said getting the medication.  “A good nap will help,” giving him a small smile.<br/>	“We can cancel the show if you are not better.”  He worried going to the mini bar and getting her a coke to drink.”  He had seen what a migraine does to her before as he got in bed with her.  “Here drink this.”<br/>	“Thank you, you remembered.”  I smiled cuddling next to him and falling a sleep on his chest.  He turned the TV on low and massaged the base of my neck softly to help release the pressure.  By the time the alarm went off my migraine had subsided.  I had caught it early enough to stop it.  Richard was so caring he didn’t move.  Just held me and helped me relax.  <br/>	Getting up I felt a little nauseous, I took another shower to help me wake up and wash away the last of my headache.  I just finished getting ready when my parents retuned.  The four of us left for the show.  I still was feeling a little nauseous but I was not going to miss the Nutcracker for anything.</p><p>	“It feels like Christmas now.”  I smiled,  “So I was thinking during the play about when we have kids.  I want to continue the tradition of going to the Nutcracker with our kids, and going to plays.”<br/>	“I have no problem with that,” he smiled walking me backward toward the bed.  “How are you feeling?”<br/>	“I feel weird, not like I’m sick.  I just feel tired and nauseous. I looked at my phone and saw the date.  With traveling my days have been off.  “Could be just jet lag.”<br/>	“Shouldn’t you be getting your period soon?”  He asked.  “You said it was going to be while we are on the trip.”<br/>	“It could be about to start, and that’s why I don’t feel well today.”  I shrugged then smiled at him. “I think a good nights sleep before we head up the pass will cure a lot of things.”<br/>	“Naked sleeping will be the best cure for anything.”  Richard laughed taking off my shirt.  “Sex is good for relaxation.”  <br/>	“Not at this moment, maybe I will wake you up with a surprise later tonight.”  I smiled getting into bed and cuddling up next to him. “My parents don’t need to hear me being ravished by you at the moment. “Good night my love.”</p><p>	Richard woke up to me puking.  I honestly didn’t know why I was sick. “Are you ok?” He asked.<br/>     	“Yeah, just dehydrated probably.  I don’t feel like I am actually sick. I am going to go run to the drug store and get some stomachache medicine.”  I said throwing on some clothes.  “ I’ll grab some snacks for the drive too.  Do you need anything?”<br/>	“No, I’m going to go work out.  I need to otherwise I won’t fit into the Ikaris costume.” He laughed.  “How long does it take to get up to your parents house?” <br/>	“Couple of hours” I replied grabbing the keys.  “I have us all packed except for what we are wearing today.  Yes, I put you clothes on the bed.  Go work out I’ll be back.”</p><p>	I grabbed a few things in the store and went to get some tampons.  I looked at my phone I was 7 days late technically.   “Shit,” I grabbed a digital pregnancy test.  The more I thought about it the more I realized I probably was pregnant.  I also grabbed some vitamins.  I could get those passed him saying I’m making sure I’m healthy. Well I could make this a fun gift, I thought I went and got some things I could put together as a gift.  A rattle, binky, and a  little bear.  I found a little box and a blank card with a baby on front of it. I wrote “Our Tiny Dancer will be here in August.  Merry Christmas Daddy.”  I decided I would tell him Christmas Morning it would he’s stocking stuffer.  First I had to take the test, I could very well be getting ahead of myself.  Richard was still at the gym when I got back.  Now or never.  I told myself,  While waiting for the test, I packed our toilettes, I heard Richard come in.  I shoved the test into my makeup bag quickly not getting a chance to read it.  I turned on the shower to distract myself. He loved sex in the shower after a workout.  “Half Pint!”  Richard yelled out.  Then hearing the shower he smiled, striping he got in the shower with her.  “You know me too well Lass.”  He kissed her neck, “You are so sexy.” His hand going between my legs, finding my clit.  I moaned in delight.  It wasn’t long before I was spun a round pressed up against the wall with Richard thrusting inside me.  I could feel us both of us almost there, I could hold it anymore It was a wave, a rush of pleasure the feeling of him inside, I felt his release.  God I loved that feeling.  We stood there water spraying on us, his head resting on mine, his hands on my waist.  <br/>	“Jesus, I love you.”  He whispered against my temple and kissed it. <br/>	“I love you too.”  I kissed him.  “Now we need to go have lunch and head up the Mountain.”<br/>	  I said quickly washing up and getting out.  I grabbed my make up bag and left.  I didn’t want him to look in it and find the test.  I pulled the test out while he shaved.  Positive…. I actually smiled.  I had thought I gave up my chance after Theo.  I quickly put it in the box with the other things and wrapped it.  I just hope I could wait a day and a half to tell him.  I hid the box in my suitcase.  <br/>	“Half Pint, you ok, you have a funny look on your face,”<br/>	“Everything is perfect.  Since when do you call me half-pint?”  I asked <br/>“Becoming habit hanging around the people we know. I kind of  like it.”  He smiled “But you will always be my Lassie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richard and Meredith are put through two big challenges.  Will they survive?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are issues of rape, drug use, and sexual assault brought up, I did not write graphic scenes about these topics.  I didn't feel the need to put anyone through the hurt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We woke up Christmas Eve snuggled in flannel sheets.  “I like waking up like this…. I was going to wait until tomorrow to give this to you but,I can’t.”  I gave him a peck on the cheek. Taking the gift out of the nightstand.  “I hope you like it.”  I smiled, the wait was killing me.  I knew we would have wine at supper and if I refused he would know something was wrong.</p><p>He took the gift and looked at me questioning why I was giving it to him now.  “I can wait until later.” He smiled.<br/>“Yeah, well this can’t, just open it.”<br/>He opened the box his eyes suddenly grew huge, “Seriously, what when?” His face showed pure joy.<br/>“The hint is in the card.”  Reading the card he laughed.<br/>	“Elton is going to flip.” He laughed and kissed me. “Best present ever! When did you find out?”<br/>“Yesterday, while you were at the gym, hardest 24 hours of my life.”  I laughed, “Faster than we thought, guess the birth control failed.”  <br/>“Yes it did…. I am so happy right now Lassie.  Do you know when you are due yet.?”<br/>“End of August is my guess, when we get back home I’ll ask Sophie, Benedict’s wife, who her doctor is.  We should tell the parents, but no one else yet.  Not even our friends, way to early.”<br/>“Not even Tom?” He asked she told him everything.<br/>“No, not until at least 12 weeks.  I’m probably 6-7 weeks along now. I don’t want people to know yet.  Miscarriage at this stage is very high.”<br/>“Are you worried about that?  Shit, you got drunk…”<br/>“I am a little worried about miss carrying because I’m old.. I’m not too worried about drinking that night, it was really early.”  I told him, “I guess we should go make breakfast and tell everyone, before my morning sickness kicks in.”<br/>Richards face hadn’t stopped smiling,  “Guess my little prayer worked, do we have time to celebrate?” He pulled me on top of him.  With the sudden movement my head spun and stomach flipped.<br/>“Nope,” I jumped off him to go puke.<br/>“Shit. This part is gonna suck.”  He sighed following me to help.  “How long does this part last?”  He asked handing me a washcloth.<br/>“Could be another couple months or the entire time?  I hope just the first trimester.”  I replied trying not to gag brushing my teeth.  “I hate this part, hated it before.”<br/>They had never mentioned the time she was forced to get an abortion before. Richard didn’t know what to say.  “How far along were you last time?”<br/>“8.5 weeks.  I didn’t realize it until I was 7 weeks.  My boobs ache today, which is another sign.  I tend to get really tired fast too.”  I told him.  “I am so happy I don’t have to go through that alone again and we both are happy about having a baby.  You don’t know what that feeling is like, to feel alone.  Thank you for loving me.” I hugged him.  <br/>“Lassie, you are so loved, don’t forget that.  Even when we have a fight, never forget I love you and now the wee little one.”  He held the hug tighter.  His words made me cry.  “Shh… lets go make breakfast.”</p><p>My parents were up by the time we went down stairs.  “Did you sleep well?” my Mom asked.<br/>“Yes, we were exhausted, jet lag finally caught up with us.” I smiled, “Do you want tea or coffee?” I asked Richard.  “I brought some tea with me I said showing him the box I brought.  <br/>“You and your tea, that’s fine.  She drinks more tea than a Brit.”  He laughed<br/>“Funny Tom says the same thing,” I stuck out my tongue at him.   “Oh, you have some green tea, that sounds better.”  Knowing the caffeine was lower as put the kettle on.  “I’m making French toast,  Mom will you make the eggs and bacon,” I knew I couldn’t handle the smell Richard looked at me and smiled.  He knew I usually didn’t have a problem cooking anything. “I’ll have scrambled eggs.”<br/>“Sure, I can help scrambled ok for everyone?”  She asked “Are you feeling alright I heard you get sick a few minutes ago.<br/>“Um…”. I looked at Richard,  “Well we were going to wait…. Merry Christmas you are going to be Grandparents.” I smiled.<br/>My mom screamed and hugged me, dad got up and hugged me congratulating us.  He shook Richard’s hand.  “Congratulations, this is a happy Christmas! You sit down I’ll make breakfast.”<br/>“No, I’ll make the French toast,  you can crack the eggs into the bowl though.”  I told him.  “Richard if you want to go for a run, it will be an hour or so.  Just watch for the ice and cars.”<br/>	“We can go for a walk after breakfast.” He replied “Let it warm up a bit.”<br/>We ate breakfast and planned the day.  Excused myself when my nausea hit me again.  I went and laid down while my parents cleaned up.  I was hoping that would help me from getting sick again.  Closing my eyes I tried some breathing techniques.  I heard Richard come into the room.  <br/>	“Meredith, tell me what I can do to help.”  He asked bringing up some tea for me, sitting next to me on the bed he put his hand on my stomach.  <br/>	“I need to go into town…”<br/>	“No, tell me what you need and I’ll go.  You just rest.”</p><p>I made a list and told him to have my Mom go get them, he didn’t need to be recognized at all.  Honestly, I was really tired and just wanted a nap.  </p><p> “No one is expecting me here, I’ll use my American accent and wear a hat.”  He smiled, I’m not going to hide.  I’ll take your mom cause I don’t know where the shops are.  Anything else you want?”  She shock her head no.  ‘Take a shower, and rest.”  He leaned into kiss me, got dressed for the day and went down stairs to talk to her mom.  “Meredith needs me to go to the chemist, could you show me where that is?”</p><p>	“Chemist?”  Her mom asked as he handed her the list.  “I can go to the store and get these things.  I need to get some things for tonight anyway.  Stay here she needs you.  I’m glad you’re here, we love Tom like a son, but she loves you so much more.  You can’t see that yet, you will soon enough.”</p><p>	“I know she loves me,” he smiled “I really can go with you.”<br/>	“No, get her up and outside.  She needs some fresh air, have her take you hiking, or cross country skiing make sure you take water with the altitude.” She smiled.  “Call your parents before it’s too late.”  <br/>	“Thank you, we will, I’m a little freaked out.”  Richard laughed nervously.  ”We just had the discussion to try.”<br/>	“I don’t think babies ever come when planned.”  She laughed at him.  “Now go get her out of the house.  The fresh air will help.”<br/>	“We need to do something we have gotten lazy the last few days.  I need to do something my super hero costume isn’t going to fit when I get back.”<br/>	“That’s right your are part of the Marvel family now.  How is that going?”  <br/>	“Did Meredith tell you about the dinner?” He laughed, “I guess I was made officially part of the family.  It’s nice having them to talk to about how stupid crazy my life will be again.  I have been though it with Game of Thrones…”<br/>	“Yes, I couldn’t remember where else I saw you from.  Robb Stark…”.  She blushed.  “OK, I am leaving before I embarrass myself.”<br/>	“You are fine, I’ll go see if she is feeling up to going outside.” He blushed knowing his mother-in- law had seen him naked.  Walking upstairs he was laughing to him self as he entered the room he saw Meredith sleeping.  He grabbed his phone and went into the den.  He knew he had to call his parents it was getting late in London and he didn’t want to wake Meredith up she was finally sleeping.  Looking his watch he decided he really should wait for Meredith to wake up.  It was only 7 hours ahead but he wanted to tell his partners.  He went back to the room and laid down next to her, this could be one of the last times they had piece and quite before they head back to London and life.  He was thinking of his year ahead.  Nothing for 6 months between February and October.  He needed to talk to his agent about the time he was going to have to be in the US for auditions in the spring.  He was not going to be gone for 3 months like the original plan was. He’d fly back and forth every two weeks if need be but no longer a than a month.  He did not want her flying after 6 months no matter what the doctor said. They needed to move the wedding or wait until next year, she was getting a wedding no matter what.  Meredith not wanting to tell Tom worried him.  They were inseparable.  Lately, he noticed they did not talk as much.<br/>	“Penny for your thoughts?”  Meredith asked.<br/>	“Just some thinking, Why don’t you get ready and we will call my family.  Then we are calling Tom, I am not going to get in the middle of some argument between you two.”  <br/>“Alright, don’t get pissy.  Give me 30 minutes.”  I told him slowly getting out of bed.  ”He is busy with his girlfriend, she doesn’t really understand our relationship.”</p><p>”I don’t like it at times either but I know what he has done for you, and is the reason why I was able to meet you.”  Richard explained.  ”He is more than your brother, you guys are like twins.  It’s weird.”</p><p>”You have had time to adjust to it, and you knew right away my relationship with him and saw first hand my world for the last 10 years.  I have not met her even when I saw the play he didn’t introduce me.  When he came back for the dinner he told Robert he didn’t know what to do, he loves me, but was torn because he was falling in love with her.  Robert reminded him he missed his chance years ago, and he did.  Before I met James I thought we might work…  Then James happened I thought he might try after that, heck I tried,  I smiled, ”Which lead me to you, so I don’t regret anything that never happened with Tom. I have never loved anyone the way I love you.”</p><p>”I love you too, let’s go for a walk. We can call my parents tomorrow for Christmas.”  Richard smiled.  ”Show me your old life, not our crazy life in London.”</p><p>We walked back to the house my mom had returned with what I asked for, I grabbed a fruit cup and ate it.  Then grabbed a doughnut.</p><p>”Lassie, enough sugar.” Richard laughed.  ”Our child does not need to be hyper from the start.”</p><p>”Hey don’t mess with me.”  I eyed him.  ”I haven’t had sugar in 3 months because I was training for that damn marathon.”</p><p>”You were going to run a marathon?  My dad asked shocked at the thought.</p><p>”On our first date I signed us up for one.  Then because of my shooting schedule we just had to cancel.”  Richard said sheepishly.  ”What is the plan for today?”</p><p>”There is some baking to do for tomorrow, and then Dinner and Church.  I got a couple soups since you probably don’t want oyster soup.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think that will be a good idea.  I take it you want me to make the pie crusts?” I asked my Mom.</p><p>‘Yes please,  Richard what do you normally have for Christmas dinner?”</p><p>“Christmas pudding, sausage rolls with bacon, Turkey.”  He began.</p><p>“We are having Prime Rib.”  My mom replied.</p><p>“You mom gave me some recipes, so I’m making your Christmas pudding and sausage rolls.”  I told him.</p><p>“Don’t do anything special, you don’t need to be cooking all day.”  He said sternly.</p><p>“It is mainly just pastry dough.  I’ll sit down if I get tired.  Why don’t we call your parents, your mom can help me make this pudding.  That way they can feel apart of our Christmas.”  I smiled at him getting the supplies my mom bought for the dish.  While he went to get his laptop I put on the kettle for some tea, and followed him up to our room to change into leggings and a sweater.  I put on my thigh high wool socks Richard looked at me.  </p><p>“Seriously you look adorable.”  He took a picture of her.  “Come sit on my lap.  Before we call my parents, are you feeling ok.?”</p><p>“I’m just cold.”  I told him, “Nothing like cooking and a cup of tea to warm me up.”</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?  He sighed and hugged me tightly against him. He put his hand on my cheek,  ”Lass you are freezing.”</p><p>“I told you.”  I laughed at his face.  “Come on Daddy let’s call your family.”  </p><p>“Daddy,” he hugged me, “It is going to take a while to get use to that.” Leaning in he kissed me softly.  “When are we going to have some alone time today?”</p><p>“I was going to nap mid day so if you want to cuddle then,” I kissed him back.  “Are you going to Church with us?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”  He took her hands, seeing her face change. “Ah, don’t even go there.”</p><p>“Ok,” I cleared my throat, “Let’s call your family.”  I pulled him up and went down stairs.</p><p>“You have a package, from London.”  My Mom said handing me my tea.  “Must be Tom’s care package.”</p><p>“Care package?”  Richard asked.</p><p>“He sends my parents a package of British stuff every year with their presents.”</p><p>”He sends your parents gifts?”</p><p>”Just like I send his family gifts.”  I replied opening the package.</p><p>“You know better, not until tonight.”  My mom said taking the box.  “Tom said he would call around 3 our time.  You wait until then missy.”</p><p>“Damn, even my own mother..” I shock my head as Richard laughed</p><p>“Mum, Dad Happy Christmas,” Richard greeted his parents. </p><p>“We didn’t expect you to call until Tomorrow. Meredith How are you dear,  how is Colorado?”</p><p>“Beautiful, we haven’t had much time to relax yet. They have been keeping me busy.”  Richard smiled pulling me on to his lap so I was in frame.</p><p>“So, a tradition in my family is to open gifts on Christmas Eve.  Christmas Day is for Santa Gifts and Stockings.  We wanted to give you guys our gift tonight.”  I looked at Richard and and nodded at him.  “Go get it.” I laughed.</p><p>“It won’t be here for what 8 months…” Richard said ticking me.</p><p>“You’re pregnant?”  His mother said in shock. </p><p>“Yep, I just found out yesterday, please don’t say anything, I’m only a few weeks along. Happy Christmas!”</p><p>“Oh of course, I can’t wait to see you in a few days!”  His Mom laughed</p><p>“We this deserves a dram or two.” His Dad laughed.  “We will celebrate later in the week, Happy Christmas”</p><p> </p><p>They said their goodbyes, and hung up.  “Ok I need to get cooking if I want a nap before church.”  I got out the stuff I needed to make the pie crusts.  I was elbows deep in dough when Tom called.  “Love can you grab my IPad and answer that?”  I asked.</p><p>“Happy Christmas Tom,” Richard laughed answering the phone seeing him in a Santa hat.  “I see you are playing Santa tonight.”  </p><p>“Happy Christmas.  This is kind of a tradition.” He replied, “What Half -pint doing?”</p><p>“Attempting to bake.”  Richard raised his eyebrow “She is making pie pastry, and wants to try and make a Christmas pudding.”</p><p>“God don’t let her.”  Tom laughed</p><p>“I heard that Hiddleston.”  I yelled finishing up with what I was doing.  “Unless you have mastered Loki’s projection, keep the comments on that side of the pond.”</p><p>“I’m not the one calling Mum to ask how to make Yorkshire pudding in a panic”. Tom rebutted. </p><p>Richard could help but laugh at the memory, “He has a point Lass.”</p><p>“Not you too, Mom! They are picking on me.  Not my fault you Brits make weird food.”</p><p>“I always wondered what it would be like to have son’s.” She laughed.  “But they are right dear your abilities as a cook are limited.  Merry Christmas Tom.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas Mum.”  Tom giggled.  “So, did my package come?”</p><p>“Just,” I said putting it in from of me.  “They wouldn’t let me open it.”</p><p>“Every year!”  Tom rolled his eyes grabbing the packages from them.  “Go on open it.”</p><p>I opened the box and passed out the presents to everyone.  Tom had even included a gift for Richard.  I gave Tom a look and he just shrugged and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks, Mate, you didn’t have to.  I didn’t think we were…”. Richard looked at me.</p><p>“You got him something don’t worry.”  I smiled “That is what wives are for.”  </p><p>“What the hell?”  Richard Looked at me, “How…”</p><p>“Ken got Chris and I the 1st additions of Thor when we started,  I figured I would continue the  tradition.  It is the First Series run for Eternals.”  Tom smiled.</p><p>”These are amazing, Tom I don’t know how to thank you.”  </p><p>”You don’t need to, you made my girl happy.  That is the biggest thank you, you can give me.”  Tom looked at me.  ”And you Half-Pint, what did you get?”</p><p>”I got… how did you put this together, ”  I asked him?  Opening the book he had sent, it was a bound book with pictures and letters to her from her past client’s.”</p><p>”I asked everyone to send me a picture of them with you and write some thing about their relationship with you.”  He smiled, ”What else is in the box?  </p><p>”A Birkin bag?”  I screamed.  </p><p>”I told you when you finally healed I would get you one,  you surpassed that in spades.  You deserve it.”  Tom’s eyes teared up.  ”I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>”Before you open your gift, we have another one for you,  you are going to have a new niece or nephew this summer.”  Richard told him.  Hearing Richard say Tom was going be out child’s Uncle made me cry.  He was finally accepting Tom as my family. </p><p>”What?  No, when?”  Tom was at a loss for words.  </p><p>”I think we are due end of August.  When I get back I’m going to call one of the girls and find a doctor.”</p><p>”I am so excited for you guys.  Best Christmas gift in a long time.  Call one of my sisters.”  Tom told me, ”Actually call Sophie.”</p><p>”They were my first calls.”  I smiled, ”Now open your damn present, ”  I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed Richards hand.</p><p>”How did you find this?”  Tom was astonished. He pulled out the garment. Then he saw the bottom of the box.  ”Are those…”</p><p>”Look at the label on the coat.”  I told him.</p><p>”The actual costume, my first costume from Thor?”  He was astonished, ”then these are my first knives.”</p><p>”I have been trying to find this for years, ”  I told him.  ”I had to use some favors.”</p><p>”Hey, you are never allowed to have another Christmas with out me.” He wiped his eyes.  </p><p>”Hush, we will talk about it later.”  I smiled sadly at his pure raw emotion.  I hadn’t seen this Tom in a long time.  Something was wrong, ”Brunch when we get back, I love ya.  One question though, can you still fit into that costume?”</p><p>”Probably not, I think I was a 29 or 30 waist and a 40 jacket.” He laughed, ”I was 29 when we filmed that.”</p><p>”Tom, thank you so much for everything, ”  Richard began. ”We have only told our family and you.  We want to wait to tell everyone else.  Just to make sure everything is ok with the baby.”</p><p>”Of course, I am honored you told me so soon.  Happy Christmas everyone, love you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom went back into the living room where Zawe was sitting, ”Sorry love, I want you to meet Meredith officially in person, they had something to tell me that I can’t really tell anyone at the moment.”</p><p>”I take it she is pregnant.”  Zawe asked watching his face.</p><p>”I can’t break that trust and answer your question.” Tom replied grabbing a drink from the refrigerator. </p><p>”Maybe I should go.”  She got her purse, ”l have to be at my Mom’s early tomorrow.”</p><p>”I’m sorry, she is my best friend, a favorite sister, and the last few months… I am adjusting to her having a husband and not needing me to pick her up off the ground anymore.”   Tom began.  ”This will be the first time since I started with Marvel she will not be on set with me.  Look what she got me for Christmas.  This is my original, the very first costume I was ever measured in for Loki.  Then somehow she was able to get my knives too.  I thought they were lost. ”</p><p>”Get some sleep Tom, ”  Zawe sighed, the man was in love with this woman.  ”We’ll talk to more.”</p><p>Tom watched her leave, then picked up a picture of Meredith, Hemsworth, and him on the Ragnarok set, ”Fuck, why do I have to be in love with you!”  </p><p> </p><p>”Something is wrong, ”  I said out loud as I laid next to Richard, ”Tom is not his normal happy self.”</p><p>” I’m sure hearing the woman he has been in love with for years is having a child with another man is not the easiest thing to accept.”</p><p>”If he is in love with me, why suddenly after all these years is it a problem?  We had a million chances to be together and it never happened.”  I sat up looking at him.   ”Why now?  I’m happily married, having a baby…”</p><p>”Are you, happy?”  Richard asked.  ”If we divorced right now, we’d co-parent just fine… ”</p><p>”What are you saying?”  I questioned him, ”Do you want to end this?”</p><p>”No, I am asking you right now to tell me if you are in love with him.”  </p><p>”I love him yes.”  I told him.  ”The question you should ask me is do I love you.”</p><p>”Well do you?”  He asked me.</p><p>”What do you think?”  I got up and began to put on my boots.</p><p>”Running away again, just like you always do.”  He hissed.</p><p>”No we are going to take this outside, my parents don’t need to hear this conversation,”  I told him getting up and going downstairs and walking out the back door.</p><p>”Shit, ” Richard followed her as she walk towards the woods.  ”Ok, talk.” He crossed his arms</p><p>”Since you have come back from Spain, we have done nothing but fight, I have been nothing but upfront and honest with you.  I have told you about everything where I am, who I talk to, every damn thing.  You question me at every turn.  Yet, can you say the same, have you been honest with me?”</p><p>”Whoa, what the fuck?”  Richard exclaimed,  ”What are you talking about?</p><p>”I know you have been seeing your ex.”  I responded, ”Usually I pay no attention to the press.  I heard something and check our phone records, what did I find, you texting and calling her.  Not to mention you turning off your phone for hours so it can’t be tracked.  I know the game Richard.  I was well-schooled in it.”</p><p>”Let me explain?”  He began.  </p><p>”We are going to leave tonight, I will explain to my parents we need to get back to London, I will find a place to stay when we get back.”  </p><p>”So you just going to leave and take the baby with you?”  Richard grabbed her arm, ”You are right, I did see her.”</p><p>”Have you fucked her since we have been married?”  </p><p>”I, yes, in Spain.”  Richard sat down and began to cry.  </p><p>”Every fucking time I fall in love…”  I screamed through my tears. ”My own fucking husband, 3 months…  Your fucking career is dead, you hear me.  Hope you liked it.  When we get back to the house you will be leaving.  I will get you a flight back to London tonight.”</p><p>”Meredith, I’m sorry”  He got up trying to take my hands.  ”I made a mistake,”</p><p>”A mistake, you broke our vows, you broke my trust.  I trusted you, I confided in you, I believed in you…  All you can say is you made a mistake.”  I yelled.  ”We are over.  I will never trust you.  I will inform you when I have doctor appointments and our only communication or when we have to see each other will be about the baby, but that is it.”</p><p>”So you will stay in London?”  He asked softly.</p><p>”As long as I can, ”  I replied looking at my phone for his flight home.  There was a flight leaving in 4 hours.  I began booking it.  ”I don’t have citizenship so I may have to come back at one point.  I’m not going to just runway, my home is London.  I’m not going to take our child from you.  The flight leaves in 4 hours from Denver, we will just make it.” I turned and walked back to the house.  ”We will be on it.”</p><p>I went back to the house and packed up our things, I told my parents there was an emergency and we had to get back.  There wasn’t so much as a word between us for the next 12 hours. I was thankful for it.  My head was killing me and all unwanted to do was sleep.</p><p>”You need to eat something more than crackers.”  Richard said as we walked into the house.</p><p>I walked past him with my bag, I rolled my eyes at him.  I head to the spare bedroom and locked the door.  Finally, I let myself cry.  </p><p>”Lassie, I brought you some soup, please unlock the door.”  Richard asked.  </p><p>”Why don’t you go spend the night with her.”  I told him.  ”I will be gone in the morning,  I need some sleep and to figure out a few things tonight.”  What I needed to do was get into the bedroom to pack my things and get to a hotel.  </p><p>”I’m not leaving you right now.”  He said through the door.  ”We need to talk.  Please open the door.”</p><p>”What else do I need to say to make you comprehend, we are over.  I don’t need an excuse as to why you cheated, or to hear you say you came to your senses, any of that.  I have heard every line in the book.” I got up and opened the door.   </p><p>”Where are you going to go, Tom’s?” He hissed back at her.</p><p>”You don’t get to say that, you don’t get to turn this back on me.”  I yelled.  ”I have been nothing but honest and fourth right with you.  Where I go is not your concern anymore.”</p><p>”My child you are carrying is my concern.”  He grabbed my arm to stop me.</p><p>”What now your going to use force? Do it, try it, I have been beaten to almost near death before…”</p><p>”Jesus, no.”  He let go and stepped back.  ”Fuck, we just need to talk.”</p><p>”There a nothing to talk about Richard you ended our marriage the minute you decided to lie to me,  not only that, you slept with her.  Why would you do that?”</p><p>”I don’t have an answer, ”  Richard sighed and leaned his head against the wall.  He looked at her and stopped.  ”You’re bleeding.”</p><p>”What, ”  I looked down and saw the blood running down my leg.  I was so angry I didn’t feel the cramps until he said something.  ”Hospital…” I cried to him as I hunched over in pain.  Richard grabbed his keys and her purse, wrapping a sheet around her from the closet and rushed her to the hospital.</p><p>Two hours later I was in a private room, they pumped me with pain killers as nature ran its course.  I turned and stared out the window.  I heard the doctor walk in.  ”Are you still in pain?”  He asked softly I could hear the care in his voice.  </p><p>Rolling over I shook my head ”no”.  I tried to sit up but I just couldn’t find the energy.  </p><p>”You were 7 weeks along, we are going to need to do a procedure.”  The doctor began.</p><p>”A D&amp;C,”  I said flatly.  ”They need to scrape my uterus to make sure there is no remaining tissue.”  I explained to Richard with no emotion.</p><p>”When?”  Richard asked.  </p><p>”As soon as we can get your wife stable, her blood pressure is still very high.”  The Doctor looked at me.  ”We will plan it in a few hours, I’ll let you two be.  My sympathy for you both.”  </p><p>I turned back to the window closing my eyes my tears fell. ”I need you to leave.”  I told him.</p><p>”No, I don’t care how much you push me away, you may not believe it, but I do love you.  I am not going anywhere.”  He sat next to her.</p><p>”Richard I need to rest, you are not helping by being here.”  I told him coldly.    </p><p>”You are going to call Tom.”  He whispered taking her hand, ”This is my fault, ” he cried.  ”My actions caused all of this.  What can I do to fix this, us?”</p><p>”I don’t know if this can be fixed,” I turned and looked at him. ”She can go to the press at any time and give them the story about how you cheated on your new bride.  How am I expected to trust you?”</p><p>”I will have to prove to you that I can be trusted.”  He looked down at her ring ”Can you just let me explain.  When I was in Spain, on of the guys on set had a birthday, we all flew to Ibiza to see a DJ.  We were all drinking and having a good time when she came over, at first I didn’t talk to her.  After that I don’t remember what happened, I woke up in bed with her.”</p><p>”You fucked up our life because you blacked out?”  I asked in disbelief.  </p><p> ”I made a mistake.  I still to this day don’t know what happened.” Richard tried to explain</p><p>”A mistake that cost you your child, and your wife.”  I told him taking my hand back, I took off my ring and gave it to him as I said my next words.  ”Yes, I blame you.”</p><p>” Don’t do this now, please.” Richard begged.</p><p>”I don’t want to wear it in surgery.” I told him just to shut him up.  I had no intention of putting it on ever again.  </p><p>”And when you go home?”  He asked. </p><p>”Excuse me, Mrs. Madden, we need to take  you for surgery.  It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”  The nurse said.  ”I’ve been through this myself.  The best medicine the next few weeks is going to be rest and to let yourself grieve.”  </p><p> </p><p>”I love you, Lassie, ”  Richard leaned down and kissed my forehead. ”Only you.”</p><p>Waking up from surgery I noticed how light it was outside, Richard was holding my hand in his and head was leaning against my hip.  I watched him for a moment, I wondered if I could forgive him.  </p><p>”You’re awake, ”  he said waking up.  ”How are you feeling, Beautiful?”  </p><p>”Like I have been hit by a truck.”  I told him taking my hand back.  I noticed that he put my ring back on. ”I need to call Tom and cancel brunch.”</p><p>”That was yesterday, you have been sedated for the last 2 days.”  He sat up on the bed.  ”Your blood pressure spiked, they sedated you so you wouldn’t have a stroke.”  </p><p>”Oh, ”  I noticed he was still in the same clothes when we left Colorado, 3 days ago.  ”You need to go home and shower you stink”  </p><p>”My Mom is bringing some clothes.” He laughed ”I haven’t left your side, I don’t want to. I know you can’t forgive me, I took away something you and I both wanted.. I will make it up to you.”</p><p>Tom’s mom’s words ran through my head, ”You made your bed.”  I wasn’t ready to forgive.  ”It will take a long time Richard, ”  I looked down at my ring.  ”Am I going to be able to have…”<br/>”Yes, but we will have to watch for a few things, but yes, we can try again”  he leaned in and kissed me.  Stopping he rested his forehead on mine.  ”I can’t ever go through the fear of losing you again.  I love you, only you. Please give me one chance.  I am only asking for one.”</p><p>”I need some time to think about what I want, what I am willing to forgive, and if I can.”  I told him.  I noticed his mom walking in the door.  I smiled at her softly. Hoping she didn’t hear our conversation.</p><p>”Oh, child, I am so glad you are awake.”  She walked to me.  ”Richard, shower, and shave now.”</p><p>”Don’t shave.”  I told him.  For some reason, I liked the feel of it.</p><p>”Yes Lassie, ”  Richard smiled, he knew she was just playing the game in front of his mom.  ”I’ll be quick.  Leaning in I rubbed his beard with my hand, he kissed my palm and went to shower.</p><p>”He was so scared the last couple of days.  You gave all us a scare.”  She said,  ”He made a mess of things, he told me what happened, if you leave him I would be the first one to applaud you.”</p><p>”I..  I don’t know what I want to do.”  I told her ”I have too much I need to grieve right now to worry about him.”</p><p>”I hope you can.”  She smiled and grabbed my hand.  </p><p>”Tom..”  I cried seeing him at the door.  He walked over to me sat down and hugged me.”I…”  All my pain suddenly hit me, I sobbed against him.</p><p>” Shh… ” He held me.  ”I’m here love, I’m here.”  </p><p>”Richard, let’s go get a coffee, ” His Mom stopped him from going over to break them up.  ”You are the one who fucked this up son.  She needs her people right now.”</p><p> </p><p>”Tell me what is going on?”  Tom asked wiping my face.  ”Richard called when you were in surgery and said you lost the baby. Then there were complications.”</p><p>”Right now, I just need someone who I trust to hold me.” </p><p>Tom laid down so he could hold me ”Rest love, I’m here, I’m always here. I love you, Meredith.” He kissed me on the forehead.</p><p>”Everyone I love cheats on me.”  I cried into his chest.  ”I must really suck in bed.”</p><p>”Fucking bastard, ”  Tom hissed trying to control his anger.  ”He is the reason you lost the baby…  You are moving back to my house.”  </p><p>”No I’m not, there is more to the story, I don’t know everything yet.  Something is not right, Tom.  How can you black out for hours?”  I started to think about what I have been told. ”The story does not make sense.  He asked me for one chance, he is my husband, we just lost our child.  I can't run away from everything in my life.  I keep thinking about what your mom said.  I made my bed, now I have to lay in it.  I am stronger than I was.”</p><p>”Oh, she loves that saying.”  Tom rolled his eyes and got up. ”Are you sure you will be safe at the house?”</p><p>”Yes, don’t go fucking anything up, it would affect me too if you did.”  I told him.  ”I need to figure out what I want to do and I have to figure out if I can forgive or if I can’t move forward with Richard.”<br/>”You are going to forgive him.” Tom sighed knowing her behavior.  </p><p>” I have to give him, us, the chance to work this out.  We are not playing house Tom, this isn’t just a relationship I can walk away from.  Richard is my husband, I can’t leave yet, right now I need him to help me grieve.”</p><p>”I don’t know what to think, but you do not deserve to be here in the hospital going through this.”  Tom said angrily.  ”I need to come home, let me take care of you.”</p><p>”She has a home, ”  Richard eyed Tom as he walked in and stood next to me.</p><p>”Tom…”  I began.</p><p>”I’ll go, ”  Tom kissed my forehead, ”When you need me, call me.  I’ll check in on you tomorrow, love.”  He turned looked at Richard, and walked out of the room.</p><p>”We saw the doctor outside, he is releasing you in a few hours.”  His Mom said, trying. I cut the tension.   ”Richard and I are going to run home and bring some things for you to freshen up.”</p><p>”Could you stay here with me?”  I asked Richard.  ”I don’t really want to be alone right now.”</p><p>”I can stay,  give my Mom the list of what you need.”  He told me sitting down in the chair that had been his home for the last 3 days.  I gave her my list and she departed.  ”Tom asked you to move back in with him.  Why did you not take him up on the offer.”</p><p>”Because something is bothering me about your story,  I have seen you blinding drunk, you drank toe to toe with my friends in Colorado at altitude.  You never blacked out.”  I began,  ”So the next question is, we’re you drugged?”</p><p>”There is no way to prove I was, ”  He began, ”I have no memory of anything past my third drink.”</p><p>”Who gave that to you? ”  I asked him.  </p><p>”That’s how I knew she was there, she brought it to me.”  Richard remembered.</p><p>”Do you think she is that vindictive to do something like drug you?”  I asked him.</p><p>”Maybe, but I can’t prove it.”  He explained.  ”I just remember waking up naked in bed with her.”</p><p>”Next thing you” will say is she is pregnant.”  I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p>Richard looked down at the ground, then stood up walking away.  </p><p>”You’ve got to be kidding me.”  I exclaimed</p><p>”Lassie, it can’t be mine.”  Richard pleaded. ”If I was that messed up there is no way I could have been able to have sex.”  </p><p>”You better get your lawyer on that.”  I replied coldly.  ”I’m not going to hang around for the next however many months to find out.  I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay at the house. I am going to take Tom up on his offer.  I am going to move back in with him.”</p><p>”Already done, Meredith I don’t remember a God damn thing about that night…”</p><p>”See the thing about actors is they know how to lie.”  I began, ”Which one of you is lying, I don’t know…  I think it is best for us right now if I leave.  I have to protect myself.  I will come home for a couple days so I can arrange what I need to.”</p><p>”Please don’t leave, not now.  I don’t think I had sex with her, I would not do that, other than being naked the signs were not there.”  Richard said. </p><p>”Until you give me proof then I’m done talking about this.”  I told him looking at the door and seeing Taron and Emily.</p><p>”Bad time?”  Taron asked holding a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>”No, you're fine.”  I forced a smile as he set the flowers beside me and gave me a hug.  ”Thank you.”</p><p>”How are you feeling?”  He asked</p><p>”Like I just want to hide from the world.”  I smiled wearily.</p><p>”We should be checking out in a couple of hours.”   Richard cut in, ”Thank you for coming.”</p><p>”How is Ellie?”  Emily asked with her tale-tale smirk.  ”I hear her morning sickness is horrendous.  You would know how that is, wouldn’t you Meredith.”</p><p>”Emily, what are you talking about?  Ellie isn’t pregnant, we were all just out drinking with her and Steven 2 days ago.  I poured her drinks myself.”  Train stopped her.</p><p>”Emily come clean, this isn’t about some stupid loyalty to her or your misplaced anger.  Ellie caused my wife to lose our child, all for what? Jealousy?”</p><p>”If you know something say it.”  Train grabbed her arm, ”Otherwise we are through.”</p><p>I watch this all taking place in front if me.  I felt like I was in a play watching the third and final act begin.  ”Did she drug Richard that night in Spain?”</p><p>”Yes, she took him back to her room.”  Emily began.</p><p>”Did she rape him”  I asked  ”If he was drugged…”</p><p>”No, he was passed out.”  She began,  </p><p>”What the hell, Emily.  Why didn’t you tell anyone?”  Taron hissed ”She fucking assaulted him, drugged him and tried to fucking blackmail him.  Richard, I am so sorry I didn’t know any of this.”</p><p>”I think it is time you both leave.”  I said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.  I turned on the shower removed my gown and collapsed in the corner of the shower.</p><p>”What the hell, ”  Richard yelled, he pressed the call button for the nurse to come.  He opened the door and saw blood running down her face.</p><p>”Excuse me, ”  The nurses pushed by him helped her up and back to bed.  ”Looks like you need stitches…”</p><p>”Is she going to be ok?”  He worried.</p><p>”Just a little cut, had a little fall?  We will get you stitched up.”  The nurse smiled.</p><p>”Whoever is your best surgeon, I don’t care what you have to do.”  Richard said sitting next to her on the bed.  ”Lassie, what happened?”</p><p>”I fainted. Shit, this is the last thing I need.  I just want to go home.”  I cried.  ”Please just let me end this nightmare.”<br/>Three hours later they were home, Richard had convinced his Mom to stay a few days to help.  Richard was getting into bed and I looked up at him.  ”How bad do I look?”</p><p>”Like you went 10 rounds in the ring, my love, beautiful.”  He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.  ”Do you still want a divorce?”  He worried allowed.</p><p>”No, how can I, you were drugged and assaulted.  I should be the one worried about you.”  I looked at him.</p><p>”I was not physically hurt.”  He assured her.  ”Nothing she did hurts me more than us losing the baby.”  His eyes tearing up.  ”I wanted to keep this from you until I knew what happened that night.  I should have told you as soon as I got back.”</p><p>”If anyone understands the feelings you had or are having now it is me.” I told him then sighed. ”You know I understand the pure fear she has created in your head.  We are a mess.”  </p><p>”Where do we go from here?”  He asked pulling her close to him and kissing her on the head.  ” I feel violated, I hurt to my core.”</p><p>”You will for a long time.  When I came here and stayed with Tom ’s mom, after Theo raped and beat me, she gave me some advice.  Give up on blame, all it does is make your psyche try and hold on to anger.  She said, hurting, is allowed, to a point.  If you can’t move past blame and anger the hurt won’t go away.  You never owe anyone forgiveness.  The only person who deserves to be forgiven is yourself.  By forgiveness, it isn't forgiving yourself for your ”part.”  It is forgiving yourself for letting yourself move on and heal.  You have to come to terms with the hurt.  Once you forgive yourself, then you can heal.  I have to forgive myself for not trying to understand what happened to you before I let the situation devours me.  I have to forgive myself for the miscarriage,”  I explained to him.  ”It is a trick of the mind, but it helped me.  It is not easy because you still have to deal with the problem, but it declutters the path to healing.  You can’t be responsible for other people.”</p><p>”My job was to protect you and the baby, I failed.”  He tried to explain.</p><p>”Don’t go there, please.” I leaned up looking at him, ”You have not slept in days, let’s talk about this in a day or two and simply breathe.  Tomorrow, we will get up, you will go get us fattening coffees, you will pick up food from our favorite breakfast shop and we will begin to live again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter was posted once before, a while ago.  I took it down because I needed to change a few things.  So here is Meredith’s response to being hurt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>End of January.</p><p>Richard and I had started driving to the office together, originally it was to spend more time together, now I used the excuse so I could drink myself numb.  Before when I felt this way I had Tom to lean on. Yes, I had Richard but I still had an issue with trusting him.  Ellie came clean and she is no longer to be with in 500 feet of us.  My past was rubbing off on to my husband.  No one understood that feeling.  </p><p>“Meredith, when are you going to talk to me?”  Richard asked driving to the studio one morning.  ”Because I can’t do this silent treatment or your drinking much more.”</p><p>”Nothing to talk about.”  I replied looking out the side window.</p><p>”Are you at least talking to Tom if not me?”  Richard hissed.</p><p>”I haven’t talked to him since the hospital.”  I whispered.</p><p>”So you have just been getting drunk at work for the last month?”  Richard was not holding his anger any more.  ”This is fucking going to stop.  Tell me when is the last time you weighed yourself?  Your spine and ribs are showing, I am getting really scared you are trying to hurt yourself.”</p><p>”Fine divorce me, I don’t care.  I really don’t, believe me, it would be easier for you.” I hissed </p><p>”Not happening, one word of advice, Kevin is here today, stay sober.”  Richard told her, he knows you are drinking.  You think you're smart, but you are not that good.”</p><p>”Oh, I know he is here, I got that message loud and clear with our 4 hour meeting today.” I rolled my eyes as Richard parked.  “Any other surprises I should know about.”  </p><p>”Yeah, no matter what is going on in that pretty little head of yours, I’m not leaving you.”  Richard told me leaning me against the car.  He leaned in and kissed me.  ”I love you, my Lassie, and you can talk to me.”</p><p>”Don’t, I’m...”  I tried to began to explain how I felt. ”Just don’t, not right now please.”</p><p>”Fine, but I am not letting this go on.  We are talking tonight, so do what you need to do because you’re not off the hook.”  </p><p>”Ok, I will make sure I am not home tonight.”  I removed myself from him.  ”Thanks for the ride.”</p><p>”Meredith, stop this shit right now, whatever it is you are telling yourself, whatever is in that head of yours… ”</p><p>”Meredith, ” Kevin announced his presence from behind.  ” My office, 10 minutes, you too Richard.”</p><p>”Yes, sir” I scoffed, ”Great now we are being called into the principal’s office…”  I turned and started walking to Kevin’s office.  </p><p> </p><p>I had no idea of what he wanted, I was handling my work, albeit a little more bitchy than normal, but hell these 20-year-old ass wipes we're needy.  I may have gone off about not being what I expected from my assistance.  Plus the complaints from production about them being in the way.  I was done with them.  One more month. </p><p>Opening the door to Kevin's office and we were faced with the 5 people I didn't want to see.  ”What the hell?”  I looked at Kevin and Richard, ”What is this an intervention?”</p><p>”Do you need one?” Hemsworth asked leaning on the desk. ”From what I hear you need an attitude adjustment.”</p><p>”Meredith, you know why we are here.”  Scarlett tried to explain as lovingly as possible.</p><p>”You too?”  I looked at her.  </p><p>”Meredith Elizabeth Madden, enough.”  I heard Tom’s voice behind me.</p><p>”If it isn’t Lurki Laufeyson, rightful ruler of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard, Odinson.” I turned and met his gaze.  ”What am I the ant and you the boot?”</p><p>”Meredith!”  Richard yelled and grabbed my wrist to get my attention.</p><p>”Oh, his next line will be ’ I come with glad tidings’…”  I flicked my wrist away from him.</p><p>”She’s been saving up, ”  Evans spoke for the first time. ”Richard this fight has nothing to do with any of us here.  It has been brewing for a few years.”</p><p>”You really want to fight Loki right now?”  Tom stepped forward and pinned her against the desk.  He looked her up and down when their eyes met she knew exactly whom she was dealing with.  ”You will not win.”</p><p>”I will win,  I always do, at least Loki fights back, the only thing Tom does is ignore me.”  I spit back. ”I don’t care anymore, do you get that? I don’t care about you, my life, my marriage.  I ruin everything I touch.”  </p><p>”Tom back off.” Richard said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me. ”Lassie, come here.”  He held me close.  ”I told you this was a bad idea.  This is not helping anything.  I’m going to take you home.  She needs time to fucking heal.  She blames herself for everything that has happened to us.  Where have you all been the last month?”  Richard asked.  ”Tom, you got pissed she didn't want to go with you and ignored her..  There are things you don’t know about, things that are between us. She needed you and you failed her.”</p><p>”Both of you stop.”  I cried as I turned in Richards's arms, he took my hands and wrapped them around me in his leaning me back against him.  Finally I felt some safety,  ”Why are you all here?”</p><p>”Because you need your family.”  RDJ said, ”Richard is right we all failed you.  We all know when you push, we have to push back harder.  You did nothing wrong, you got a shitty turn in life again.  Don’t throw away the good.  So you are going to go with Scarlett today.  She will meet you at the spa.  Because girl your roots are showing and those nails are well... Get yourself together, then meet us for dinner at Tom’s. My treat, under one condition, the drinking stops, now.”</p><p>”Will you please stop, ” Richard whispered into her ear.  ”Nothing is broken yet, please.”</p><p>”You still want me?”  I asked him.</p><p>”You think I would call these guys if I didn’t?” he whispered against my neck.  </p><p>”I will stop drinking so much.”  I conceded, looking at Tom I could see he was still pissed. ”You and me are not finished.”</p><p>”Before you two go at it, I do need to see Richard, Meredith, and Tom.”  Kevin said dismissing the others.  ”We have a problem.  Seems your visa is on hold because of Britex.  You will need to go back next week before your birthday.”</p><p>”What, I have lived here for 5 years, married a British citizen, how?”  I looked at Richard, ”I thought the lawyer was working on this?”</p><p>”He is, I haven’t heard otherwise.” Richard questioned.  </p><p>”Meredith you are going to Atlanta till we can get your paperwork figured out.  Plus I need you to run the training for the newbies.”</p><p>“Do you really want me working with new hires right now?”  I asked Kevin</p><p>”I don’t want a damn newbie working with me.”  Tom spoke for the first time.</p><p>”As I figured.  Meredith, it is up to you.  You would do training classes, then work with Tom until this is sorted out.  You will be our onsite trainer first, his lacky second.”  Kevin began, ”Understood Tom, she is there to do her job not to baby you.  No, bullshit.  I know Meredith does not want this but it is the best we can do for now.”</p><p>”Why not LA?”  Richard asked, ”I’ll be there for three months after filming …”  </p><p>”What, when did you decide…”  I started then stopped, I knew it was originally planned but there was some discussion of only a month. ”Guess that decision was made.” I eyed Richard.</p><p>”We have an issue with the Atlanta office.”  Kevin told her.  </p><p>”When hasn’t there been an issue there… Can you give me a minute to talk this over with Richard.”  I asked.</p><p>”Why, ” Tom asked, ”This is what we planned. I can’t be Loki without you.  Who else is going to piss me off to get into character.”  </p><p>”It would piss you off if I said no, quit and moved to LA with my husband too.” I replied.  ”Oh, and I don’t know why… he is my husband.  Usually, married couples have a discussion about these things.”</p><p>”We will let you use the private jet.” Kevin pleaded. </p><p>”Will you excuse us for a few minutes, ”  I asked Kevin.  </p><p>He nodded and took Tom to the hallway to give us privacy.</p><p>”Well, let’s have it.”  I said to Richard.  ”I want to know your thoughts.”</p><p>”I don’t want you living with him.” Was the first thing out of his mouth.</p><p>”No, I wouldn’t be, I don’t want to live with him.”  I assured him.  ”If I say no, I have to quit my job.  We would move to LA until I can figure out my citizenship.”</p><p>”Why can’t you just work out of the LA office?”  He asked.  ”We are not in a good place as it is and now 6 months of being apart if you take this job.”</p><p>”You are going to LA for audition season.  Are you really going to be there for all of it?”  I asked.</p><p>”Do you want this job?”  Richard asked me not answering the question.</p><p>”I feel I have to take it.  Both professionally and to save my friendship with Tom.”  I told him.  ” It would be the same as you turning down a movie with an important director.”</p><p>”We need to put in your contract every other weekend you get 4 days to come see me, or for me to come here no more than 2 weeks.  Your own place, no sharing rooms.”  Richard began,  ”Thank you for stating we are a team.  Both Kevin and Tom needed to hear that.”</p><p>”Which reminds me, when we’re too going to tell me about LA?”</p><p>”I was just going to pack you with me in my suitcase and go.”  Richard smiled and kissed me.  ”You are right, I just decided without you.  I am sorry.  I didn’t know honestly if we would be together, if you wanted to stay together.”</p><p>”You were going to leave me?”</p><p>”If we don’t work on us yes, then I will.”  He explained. ” I’m not going to live like we have been the last few months.  I honestly feel if you do go to Atlanta we will end up divorced.  I am asking you not to go.  Come with me to L.A. so we can work on our marriage, so we can build our lives together.”</p><p>”Let me talk to Kevin, find out what he really wants.”  I told Richard walking towards him.  Letting him pull me close, his arms around me.  He lifted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes.</p><p>”You seem to always have to pick between Tom and me.  Just remember that I am your husband.”  Richard leaned down kissing her hard and with every emotion in his body he had been holding in for months.  ”You and I made a vow to each other, that vow means more than anything.”</p><p>”You are right, we did.  Honestly, I don’t want to lose my job, and it pisses me off we have been working for 3 months to get my citizenship and it isn’t done yet.”<br/>”I’ll call the lawyer and find out what is going on.”  Richard sighed.  ”I have to ask.  Do you still love me?”</p><p>” I love you, Richard, I just don't know how to stop hurting.  I have had two children taken from me.  I’m not doing well with that.”  I cried against his shoulder.  </p><p>” I’m not doing well either with what happened at Christmas time.  We need to work through this together okay.  I love you too Lassie.”  Richard smiled as the door opened.</p><p>”Kevin we have some things to go over, I’ll email you tomorrow.”  I told him.  ”You, and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow.”  I said to Tom,  ”We need to figure out how to fix our friendship or walk away.”</p><p>Tom’s eyebrow went up, ”I guess we do.”</p><p>”Good that is cleared up, can I go have my spa day now?”  I asked</p><p> ”Yes, I’ll give you the weekend to think about the offer.”  Kevin said as he excused us.</p><p> </p><p>”When is the last time you did anything for yourself?”  Scarlett asked handing me a water.  We just had massages, and we’re waiting for our facials. </p><p>”I couldn’t tell you.”  I said.  </p><p>”Once a month you are going to go do something for yourself, I’m setting you up with a spa membership where ever you decide to go.”  She told me.  ”Are you really ok with going to Atlanta?”</p><p>”Yes and no.”  I replied, ”It isn’t going to be like before.  I can’t be cuddling with him on set, it has to be strictly professional.”</p><p>“Did you just say cuddle with him?”  Scarlett asked,  “You sounded like a love sick puppy.”  </p><p>“Hell, I’m confused.”  I sighed.  “I really should just quit and go to LA with Richard.  I could get a job out there easy, but…. My entire career has been about getting the job I have now….  I will always love Tom.  I miss him.”</p><p>“Why did you marry Richard if you are in love with Tom?”  Scarlett asked.</p><p>“I love my husband more than I love anyone.”  I sighed.  ”Richard’s and my love for each other is different.”</p><p>“I saw that today, why have you been getting drunk every day since you came back?”</p><p>“ I don’t know how to express my hurt, my anger…  I am so angry.”  I hissed</p><p>”I could tell…  The fact you combined lines from 3 different movies.  Girl, Tom had no chance.”  She began, ”I’d like to add an option.  I know a place in Malibu, I think you might need more help than we can give you right now.”</p><p>”Who’s idea was this?”  I asked</p><p>”My own, I suffered from depression too after a miscarriage, and you have so much more anger inside you right now as you said…”</p><p>”Scarlett, that may have to wait until I can come back to London.”  I sighed,  ”With my visa issue I don’t want any problems. I will see if I can find someone who will be discrete.”  </p><p>”As long as you talk to someone.”  She smiled.  ” I have an ear anytime you need girl talk.  I know it’s hard talking to the guys about the physical pain but talk to Richard.  He needs to know, so he can understand.  You have bottled up a hornet's nest.  You are going to blow up on Tom, be careful.”</p><p>”I am pissed he has had the girlfriend for months and I guess Richard’s worked with her.  Yet he won’t introduce me.”  I tried to explain.  ”I have never hidden anyone from him.  Fuck, he ran James off.  I am married, what am I going to do divorce, my husband, because he wants me suddenly?”</p><p>”Honestly, tell Kevin you need a sabbatical and go to LA and be with your husband.  If I were you I'd take that time and write your book. You need to tell your story.  Work on getting Richard’s green card so he doesn't need a visa anymore.  Work on your family and marriage, don't worry about fucking Tom Hiddleston.  I know a doctor in LA who will work with you discreetly if need be.  I also know a house you can rent in Malibu, right on the beach.”</p><p>”Who’s house would that be?”  I laughed knowing it was hers.</p><p>”I’m going to be in Europe the next year, you two use it.”  Scarlett grinned.</p><p>”I know what Richard would want.” I sighed. ”What is it I want to do, sit bythe ocean and spend 6 months with my husband…  or do I want to work my ass off alone in Atlanta, Fuck Tom.” I grabbed my phone.   ”Kevin hi, I was wondering if it could be worked out that I don't go to Atlanta.  I want to take a year Sabbatical and write my book, get healthy, and just be a wife.”</p><p>”Let’s talk about this tomorrow.  Give yourself a night to think everything over.”  Kevin replied.</p><p>”Yes Sir, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  I replied turning to Scarlett laughing.  ”Jesus, that man has to be sick of me. Time to get this hair dealt with.  Then we go across the street to that cute little shop and use Richard’s and Tom’s money.  I still have his card, he owes me.”</p><p>”My girl is back, you have Tom’s credit card?”  Scarlett asked.</p><p>”Yep, and I am a signature on it.”  I laughed. ”Loki owes me shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>Richard walked into Tom’s hoping Meredith would be there.  Looking around he noticed she wasn’t.  ”Fuck, ”  he thought.  Then he saw Zawe with Tom talking to RDJ.  ”Oh, hell no, Meredith does not need to see her right now.”  </p><p>”Richard, you made it.”  Evans said handing him a beer.  ”Yeah, Tom isn’t one for being subtle.”</p><p>”His so-called best friend is having a breakdown and he thinks this is the best time for them to meet?”  Richard hissed.  ”I’m about to find my wife and go home.”</p><p>”Richard, I didn't know you would be here!”  Zawe screamed running to him giving him a hug.  That was the moment Meredith walked in.</p><p>”Damn, ”  he said a little too loud. </p><p>”That’s his line, ask him what happens next.”  I said pointing to Tom who was standing watching the scene.  ”Thanks for the beer.”  I took the beer downed it and walked into the house.</p><p>”Meredith…Damn it.”  Richard sighed he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my old bedroom. . He pushed me up against the wall and smiled.  ”First, you look almost as good as the night of our first date.”  Richard leaned in and kissed me. </p><p>”Thank you?”  I questioned ”Almost as good?”</p><p>”You are too skinny.”  He whispers kissing her neck.  Meredith pushed him away.</p><p>” I made a decision on Atlanta.”  I looked up to him.  ”I am not going.  I am going with you to LA but my condition is this, we stay at Scarlett’s place in Malibu.”</p><p>”Are you sure?”  Richard smiled at her.  </p><p>”Scarlett and I talked, she made some good points.  I’m going to take a year off work and concentrate on me, us, our marriage.  She knows someone who I can talk to, convinced me to write my story, and be your wife without any interface.”</p><p>”Meaning Tom.”  Richard stood back.</p><p>”If I have to cut him out of our lives for a bit I will to make us work.”  I grabbed his hands.  ”I love you more.”<br/>”I love you too Lassie, ”  His smile and kissed me softly.  ”I’d like to make one request, I’d like in a few months to try for another child.”</p><p>”That is something I can’t promise right now, ” I pulled away.  ”I need to work on a few things first, I’m not saying no.  I don’t want to put a timeline on anything.”</p><p>”As long as it is not a no.”  He replied seeing she was considering he request in her eyes. ” Let's go enjoy the party”  he lead her out of the room giving her one last kiss.  ”Thank you for choosing me and us..”</p><p>”My choice was based on what would make me the happiest, ” I told him, Scarlett made a lot of sense.  I need more female friends to talk to.  Some things, no matter how much you try and understand, I need a women's perspective.”</p><p>”You have sisters now too, don’t forget that.  They want to get to know you better.  I know you don’t have siblings…”</p><p>”That is something to add to my list, getting to know your family better.”  I agreed.</p><p>”Good, then let’s go to see my parents this weekend before we have to leave.”  Richard asked.</p><p>”That would be nice.”  I smiled as we walked back into the party.</p><p>”We thought you left!”  Hemsworth laughed giving me a hug.  ”Everything ok?”</p><p>”Better now.”  I smiled.</p><p>”Yes, you will get there…  Come I will introduce you to Tom’s girlfriend,  you know his guile is endless when he is cornered.”</p><p>”Jesus Chris, what has happened between us?  Did he ever tell you why he is so angry at me?”</p><p>”You took his security blanket away.”  Chris replied handing her a beer.  ”Try not to bee a pissed off American and drain this one.”</p><p>”I like my pissed off American display.  You have to admit it was effective.”  I laughed.</p><p>”Very, ”  He laughed. ”Go fix what you can.”  </p><p>” I don't think I am going to fix our friendship, but I am going to fix myself and my marriage.”</p><p>”People come into and out of our lives for a reason.  Doesn’t mean they always stay or don’t come back.  Just don’t say anything or do anything to make it impossible too.  Just watch that smart American mouth of yours.”  He smiled.</p><p>”Then he should watch that posh public school elitist one of his.”  I scoffed.</p><p>”May I have everyone's attention.” RDJ addressed the crowd.  ”I officially commence this party now the person of honor has decided to join us.”</p><p>”If she turns up late looking hot like she is in that dress she is forgiven, ” Evans yelled out in laughter,.  ”Watch it, Richard, I may kidnap Ms. Meredith back to the States where she belongs.”</p><p>”Capt, hush, I was told to rein in my American tonight.” I laughed.  ”On that note, I do have an announcement.  I will be taking a year away, a sabbatical, from Marvel Studios.  I will be spending the year back home with my Husband in California until my British Citizenship is approved.”  I looked at Tom.  ”So you sorry lot need to figure out how to live without me for a bit.”</p><p>”What, ” Tom shouted.  ”What about Loki?”</p><p>”He will survive, ”  I smiled as Richard joined my side.  I took his hand. ”Let us all go eat, I’m starving and my husband thinks I’m too skinny.”</p><p>After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room for after-dinner drinks.  I went over to Tom’s stereo and connected my phone.  I pulled up ”Thunderstruck” by ACDC.  ”Time for a game, every one get around the table and make sure your drinks are full.  Time to play Thunder!”</p><p>”Oh, shit.” Scarlett laughed and got a seat.  ”We need and empty bottle to spin to see who starts.” </p><p>”What is Thunder?”  Zawe asks looking at Tom.</p><p>”Let me enlighten you poor Brits.” I laugh.  ”I will play ”Thunderstruck”, every time the word thunder is said you take a drink.  It is a round-robin game so for instance, I might start, I drink on the first Thunder and to my left takes the second.  The kicker is you have to keep drinking until the next time thunder is said.”  </p><p>”Lassie…” Richard sighed.  </p><p>”Presidents and Assholes then?”</p><p>”NO!!!”  Evans yelled ”No poker either, you cheat at card games”</p><p>”I do not!”</p><p>”And how would you explain that Royal Flush?” Richard asked</p><p>”I had to get you out of your pants somehow.”  I shrugged sitting down on his lap. ”I got skills”</p><p>” That you do my love, ” he kissed her and swatted her leg. ”Alright, once.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>